anime batallas tacticas
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: este es un croosover en donde se podran ver varios personajes de anime, los cuales participaran en una gran batalla liderados por un goku quien esta siendo apoyado por un sujeto misterioso, se veran personajes como, goku, oga, izayoi, kenichi, natsu, lelouch, L, entre muchos otros, espero que lo disfruten
1. el inicio

este es un croosover en donde se podran ver varios personajes de anime, los cuales participaran en una gran batalla liderados por un goku quien esta siendo apoyado por un sujeto misterioso, se veran personajes como, goku, oga, izayoi, kenichi, natsu, lelouch, L, entre muchos otros, espero que lo disfruten

+en el mundo desconocido

-en un lugar desconocido en la existencia se encontraban 2 sujetos hablando, uno de cabello negro levantado en puntas y con un traje celeste de artes marciales, y el otro era de cabello negro corto y con ropa negra de cuero

¿?: tienes que hacer esto ahora, si no lo haces todo lo conocido y desconocido acabara -decía con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba el caos de ese lugar desconocido

¿?2: en vista de como esta este lugar, supongo que debo comenzar inmediatamente si voy a esta misión -decia seriamente mirando toda la distorsión del lugar- a todo esto cual es mi misión? -decia tranquilamente

¿?: jajaja sin dudas eres divertido -luego de reírse durante un rato mas decidió hablar- tu misión es encontrar diversos guerreros y entrenarlos, aunque claro también puedes encontrar a sujetos netamente fuertes y volverlos tus compañeros, claro que no seras el único en búsqueda de guerreros -decia sin perder esa sonrisa divertida

¿?2: ya veo -decía entendiendo lo que le acababan de decir- la otra persona buscando guerreros es fuerte -decia esta vez con una sonrisa, bastante emocionado

¿?: así es, su nombre es loki, aunque la mayoría de las veces tiene una apariencia infantil, cuando se libera puede ser muy fuerte -decía divertido, emocionando mas al otro sujeto- pero aparte de eso, a quienes buscaran serán personas que serán fuertes y con grandes potenciales, y que mejor que ayudar a esas personas a liberar su potencial verdad, para así enfrentarlos

¿?2: asi es, personas fuertes, personas que no son fuertes pero tienen el potencial, personas débiles que se vuelven fuertes, y compañeros de combate que mejor que eso -decía con gran emoción pensando como serian sus futuros compañeros, luego de unos segundos de pensar las cosas- solo una duda, como se supone que encontrare a estos guerreros

¿?: elemental mi querido watson -decía divertido al ver la confusión de su compañero- te entregare un mapa mental para encontrar a tus compañeros, aparte recuerda que son 2 buscando guerreros, así que los guerreros que buscaran cada uno sera diferente, y para agregar, lo mas probable es que se vallan encontrando entre ellos ya que haré que se comiencen a buscar y que te busquen, jajaja imagínate el caos cuando se encuentren y comiencen a pelear entre ellos -asiendo que le caiga una gota en la sien a su compañero

¿?2: aveces me pregunto si realmente tu no eres el malo -decía para si mismo- oye pero con tu fuerza deberías acabar con la cosa que hizo esto en un instante verdad -apuntando a la distorsión y el caos de lo que era un universo completo

¿?: ciertamente soy fuerte, hasta quien sabe donde llegaran mis limites, pero debo asegurarme de que todos los universos y el resto de la existencia este a salvo, así que la mejor manera es crear un pequeño grupo o ejercito con la fuerza para detener al enemigo -con una sonrisa como si disfrutara cada suceso y la destrucción de ese universo

¿?2: pero yo no puedo hacer algo como esto, a menos que pelee a todo mi poder y no estaré ni cerca de toda esta destrucción, este universo es mas grande que mi universo, y mi máximo poder tal vez podría destruir mi universo, pero no puedo asegurar eso -decía preocupado

¿?: no te preocupes, si quieres lograr un poder para hacer algo como esto solo debes ir a entrenar con tu padre -decía con una sonrisa, confundiendo a su compañero- después veras a que me refiero, bueno es mejor que te marches -su compañero asintió y se retiro por un portal espacio tiempo que se abrió y desapareció- y pensar que no tiene ni idea de hasta el nivel que llega, ni el nivel que llegaran sus oponentes -de pronto su voz se volvió como un voz gutural asemejándose a la voz de un demonio y su sonrisa contenía solo maldad y diversión con una mirada fulminante y aterradora- espero que puedas divertirme y que te vuelvas mas fuerte, de otra manera esta guerra no tendrá sentido, jajaja...

+otro universo

-se encontraba un joven caminando tranquilamente mientras leía, cuando de pronto comenzó a ver una palabras en su cabeza...

joven: que es esto, ugh... que ocurre... -de pronto las voces comenzaron a resonar mas fuerte en su cabeza- encontrar...pelear...g... monstruo...agh... -luego de unos segundos se comenzó a calmar el dolor hasta que se detuvo, luego de descansar unos segundos continuo su rumbo- que extraño que habrá sido eso

delincuente: hey tu entrégame todo tu dinero -de la nada apareció un grupo de delincuentes, los cuales rodearon al joven- que no escuchaste, entréganos todo tu dinero -mientras los demás reían

joven: no deberían robar a los demás -justo en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de que había una sombra atrás de ellos- eso esta mal, por que no trabajan si quieren dinero, esta mal intimidar y aprovecharse de los débiles -el sujeto en las sombras sonrió

delincuente: ya cállate escoria -justo en ese momento lanzo un golpe contra el joven, pero antes de que el joven haga cualquier movimiento, el sujeto y todos los delincuentes salieron volando a quien sabe donde solo por la energía liberada por el sujeto que apareció frente al joven, el cual solo lo observo luego de soportar la presión de la energía del sujeto lo mas que pudo

¿?2: vaya así que tu eres mi primer objetivo, eres muy valiente y joven -decía con una sonrisa, mientras el joven miraba atónito mientras observaba a este sujeto con un aire fresco - estas bien -entonces el joven reacciono

joven: a si, muchas gracias por ayudarme -haciendo una pequeña reverencia- mi... mi nombre es shirahama kenichi, un placer conocerlo

¿?2: jajaja, veo que eres muy educado, pues me presento -dijo con una sonrisa y con calma- hola, soy goku


	2. la historia de como todo empieza

+en el mundo de kenichi

-luego de su encuentro con goku, kenichi decide llevarlo a ryozanpaku ya que este le dice buscar personas fuertes, en vista que sus maestros son fuertes y que goku por lo que le dijo era un maestro de las artes marciales, lo invito y partieron rápidamente

miu: bienvenido de vuelta kenichi-san -decía la joven rubia, mientras barría el patio- y bienvenido señor maestro -kenichi se impresiono por eso

kenichi: ummm... miu-san ya lo conoces -miu niega con la cabeza- entonces como supiste que es un maestro -miu se impresiono ante la pregunta

miu: pero que dices kenichi-san, si es muy obvio, su aura de pelea se notaba mucho antes de que llegaran -kenichi quedo pensando unos segundos

kenichi: queeee... y yo no me di cuenta sino hasta que me lo dijo -se gano en un rincón emo apenado por su falta de percepción- como no lo note, y eso que entrene tan duro, una vergüenza, soy una vergüenza -miu solo lo miraba riendo nerviosamente

miu: kenichi-san, no te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera -aunque eso no ayudo mucho- por favor vuelve en ti

¿?: apa -al escuchar este sonido miu y kenichi observaron a apachai, el cual estaba inspeccionando a goku y cuando finalizo se puso en posición de pelea con goku- apachai, quiero saber si quien ayudo a kenichi es fuerte apa -decía alegremente con cara infantil, goku puso la misma cara infantil y se dispuso a pelear

goku: vamos -en ese momento ambos comenzaron una batalla, apachai comenzó con una gran serie de patadas las cuales goku esquivo, luego comenzó con los puños, justo cuando goku creyó que los esquivaría apachai comenzó a variar la trayectoria de los golpes dando una serie de golpes demoledores, justo cuando estaba por darle un rodillazo a goku en la cara, este desaparece de las manos de apachai y comienza a golpearlo a base de patadas desde el aire, luego de patearlo unos segundos toco la tierra y ambos chocaron sus patadas asiendo temblar la tierra- jajaja esto es divertido

apachai: apa apa, si esto es divertido, jajaja, apa -decía bastante feliz mientras hacia unos movimientos de niño, los cuales goku también comenzó a hacer, luego ambos estaban riéndose- sigamos apa -luego de que goku asiente, apachai le da un rápido golpe demoledor el cual hace retroceder a goku y luego aparece atrás de el y le da una patada que hace que su cabeza perfore el piso, luego lo levanta de una patada baja, y luego le da una patada hacia el aire, justo cuando goku hiba cayendo, apachai se movió rápidamente para golpearle, justo antes de que el golpe llegue a goku este hace un giro rápido y le propina una patada muy poderosa a apachai en la cabeza lanzando lo lejos, luego impulsándose con un brazo salta en dirección a apachai y le propina un golpe con tal fuerza que lo envía por sobre el muro del ryozanpaku hacia el exterior

goku: ups... creo que me pase un poco -kenichi y miu estaban impresionados por la muestra de poder, mientras los maestros ocultos miraban divertidos el enfrentamiento, de pronto se escucho un ruido que venia al dojo y desde el otro lado apareció apachai molido pero con una sonrisa- estas bien

apachai: apa apa, eres muy fuerte jajaja eso fue muy divertido apa -decía felizmente por haber sido vencido por goku, ya que no se espero que tuviera esa fuerza, goku solo sonrió ante su reacción mientras que los jóvenes miraban absortos el comportamiento de ambos

goku: creo que ya que vieron mi fuerza, deberían salir -decía tranquilamente- no me esperaba que en este lugar hubieran 6 maestros tan fuertes aunque que me tocara pelear con uno de ellos me impresiono, vamos salgan -kenichi se encontraba confundido al no saber de que hablaba, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando vieron aparecer a sus maestros los cuales miraban ocultos el combate

kenichi: maestros -decía impresionado al ver a sus maestros

furinji: así que as derrotado a apachai verdad? -decía liberando un instinto asesino tremendo junto a los demás maestros, esto ni inmuto a goku pero se intereso al ver como crecían su ki, mientras kenichi y miu creían que comenzaría una destrucción total del planeta, ya que nunca habían visto liberar tal poder a los maestros del ryozanpaku- pues eso... esta muy bien -todos calmaron su aire de pelea y se volvieron tan simples como siempre, goku solo sonrió, mientras kenichi y miu quedaron aliviados al ver que no pasaría nada- no esperamos que ken-chan se encontraría a alguien tan fuerte, jojojo, quieres tomar algo de te -goku solo asintió

-unos minutos mas tarde, se encontraban tomando te y goku procedió a contarle la historia de como se encontró con kenichi

akisame: ya veo, así que te lo encontraste, mientras estabas en búsqueda de un discípulo -goku asintió- interesante, con tu nivel debes ser muy estricto en entrenamientos -decía feliz

kenichi: no hay manera, goku-san es demasiado tranquilo, aunque ciertamente su poder es destructivo no se ve como alguien que hace un entrenamiento infernal -decía algo nervioso

goku: kenichi tiene razón, mis entrenamientos no son tan difíciles, aunque no recuerdo mi entrenamiento mas duro, una vez entrene con solo 500 veces la gravedad de la tierra -decía calmado

kenichi: ven, ven, el solo entrena con 500 veces... oye espera un poco -decía asustado- que es eso de que as entrenado con una gravedad 500 veces la de la tierra

goku: así es, conozco a un científico el cual creo una maquina de gravedad para entrenar, no recuerdo lo máximo que e entrenado hasta ahora pero recuerdo que supere los 500 en incremento a la gravedad de la tierra, claro que aparte de eso e entrenado toda mi vida artes marciales, mi abuelo era un maestro y me enseño antes de morir, aunque murió cuando yo era solo un niño pero me enseño mucho, luego de eso entrene con el maestro roshi, mas tarde con kamisama, con kaiosama y mas tarde me convertí en maestro de las artes marciales -decía como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo pero kenichi y miu estaban muy confundidos

akisame: e escuchado de roshi, es un viejo ermitaño que vive en una isla, aunque lo que realmente me sorprende es que entrenaras con kamisama -decía bastante calmado

kenichi: esperen un momento, realmente creen que este tipo entreno con dios, estamos hablando de dios=kamisama, eso no es posible, ni que lo hubiera conocido en muerte -decía bastante exaltado

goku: aunque lo conocí en vida, la verdad es que ya e muerto en mas de una vez, durante una de mis muertes entrene con kaiosama -dejo atónito a todo el mundo, sin embargo los maestros del ryozanpaku lo entendieron

kenichi: ...eh? -ya estaba apunto de desmayarse por todo lo que había escuchado- como es eso de que a muerto, eso significa que a resucitado -goku asintió- que le pasa a este mundo

goku: la verdad es que yo vengo de otro mundo, aunque todos los mundos tienen una conexión, mi mundo no es este

akisame: es cierto, por el hecho de que todos los mundos están conectados es por el hecho de que e escuchado de roshi, pero tan solo con verte es obvio que no eres de este mundo -explico akisame

sakaki: que pasa kenichi, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta -decía con tono burlón

ma: vamos no molestes al pequeño ken-chan, su nivel aun no esta avanzado -decía con una sonrisa

kenichi: maestro ma kensei -decía casi llorando por el apoyo de uno de sus maestros

akisame: no te preocupes solo debemos entrenar eso -decía seriamente liberando su aura de maestro sádico

ma/sakaki: así es jajaja -decían al unisono con el aura de maestro sádico, mientras kenichi estaba temblando

furinji: si eres de otro mundo cuéntanos que haces aquí, hasta ahora solo dijiste buscar discípulos -decía con un tono juguetón y de anciano comprensivo

goku: verán, les contare todo lo que se desde el comienzo -decía poniéndose serio- me encontraba entrenando con mi amigo vegeta en un planeta lejano al nuestro, cuando de pronto sentimos un enorme ki desde algún punto del universo, nos intrigamos así que decidimos ir a ese lugar solo para asegurarnos de que no sea peligroso para el universo, una vez llegamos al lugar no encontramos nada, salvo un pequeño vórtice de energía que era lo que desprendía el enorme ki, justo antes de que nos vallamos apareció un ser de una extraña apariencia, el cual era la fuente de ese ki que salia del vórtice, vegeta decidió derrotarlo por ser la cosa que interrumpa nuestro duelo y por aparte haberse reído luego de vernos, luego de unos minutos de intensa pelea vegeta logra derrotar a esa cosa, sin embargo, luego de derrotar e esa cosa apareció detrás de nosotros un tipo con ropa de cuero negra y pelo negro y ojos brillantes, del cual no sentíamos ningún ki, luego de preguntarle quien era y por que no desprendía signos de poseer ki, el solo respondió que estaba en un nivel muy deferente al nuestro por eso no podremos sentir su ki a menos que ascendamos a un nuevo nivel, a menos que el quisiera que sintamos su ki, en vista de la situación decidí ascender por si las dudas para comprobar su ki, me sorprendí mucho ya que pude sentir su ki, era abominable mente grande era tal que sabia que era capaz de derrotarnos con facilidad, de pronto aparecimos en la tierra de vuelta junto con el sujeto desconocido, entonces el nos contó lo que ocurría, tal parece un ser de extremo poder se encontraba reuniendo un ejercito de seres de alto rango en todos los universos existentes, tanto los conocidos como los desconocidos, aun no conocemos bien su objetivo, pero solo había una conclusión según el desconocido y esa era que, el ser enemigo desea destruir y dominar todos los universos que existen y mesclar en un solo universo, el multiverso del caos -ya en este punto todos estaban, entre confundidos y preocupados al escuchar la historia, sabían que goku no mentía y eso hacia que su preocupación aumente- vegeta no lo creyó así que se fue, sin embargo preferí prevenir que lamentar así que decidí creer en el sujeto a cambio de que me diera mas pruebas que solo la criatura que derroto vegeta, entonces nos tele transportamos a otro lugar, un lugar como el que jamas había visto, era un universo destruido, era enorme y estaba completamente distorsionado, caótico, no había nada diferente, no había equilibrio, ver algo así fue tenebroso y tétrico a mas no poder, en ese momento acepte ayudar a pelear contra el ser que creo tal destrucción, entonces se me dio una misión, yo y otro sujeto de nombre loki, debemos buscar compañeros de guerra, tanto peleadores con potencial, con deseos de ayudar, los cuales serán nuestros discípulos, como guerreros de gran poder los cuales serán compañeros, pero al final todos seremos compañeros por su puesto, el objetivo es crear un equipo definitivo para detener al ejercito contrario

furinji: ciertamente, esta situación es preocupante, si esos enemigos quieren apoderarse de todos los universos y sumergir todo en el caos, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguen aquí -decía bastante serio y preocupado por la situación, así estaban todos los maestros del ryozanpaku los cuales se encontraban pensando en planes individuales

kenichi: disculpe goku-san -goku lo miro- como se veía el universo destruido -luego de pensar un poco a goku se le ocurrió una idea

goku: tomen todos sus manos con la persona mas cercana -todos lo miraron pero el solo les dio una sonrisa, todos confiaron e hicieron lo que el dijo, luego de que todos tuvieran sus manos agarradas, goku procedió a tocar la cabeza de kenichi y a concentrarse, en ese momento los recuerdos de lo que goku vio comenzaron a fluir por la mente de todos, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, una vez las imágenes dejaron de pasar por sus cabezas, kenichi se fue a vomitar por el horror de lo que vio, mientras que miu comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por su abuelo, mientras los jóvenes tuvieron esa reacción, los maestros del ryozanpaku estaban mas preocupados que nunca, no se esperaban tal nivel de destrucción, caos y maldad, ya que se podía percibir el horror de todo lo que había ocurrido como si lo hubieran vivido- lo siento, sabia que podrían tener esa reacción los niños pero aun así les mostré algo tan horrible

furinji: no te preocupes goku, es cierto que incluso a nosotros nos inquieto lo que vimos, pero estos jóvenes deben estar preparados para cosas como esta, sobre todo ahora que estamos en un riesgo tan grande -decía con total seriedad pero también con algo de pena al ver a kenichi y miu que estaban tan traumatizados por lo que vieron

sakaki: alguno aparte de mi vio esas cosas que se encontraban rondando por ese lugar, eran horribles y se podía notar su fuerza -estaba bastante nervioso y desconcertado

akisame: si, ciertamente fue inquietante, pensar que existen cosas como esas, y mas que alguien haga todo ese desastre -la inquietud en akisame era mas que notable, sobretodo por que comenzó a escribir por lo menos 20 planes diferentes sobre que hacer en un largo pergamino pero luego comenzaba a tachar las ideas por considerarlas muy débiles para la situación

ma: no me gustaría que este universo termine así, es demasiado horrible, pero que podemos hacer -decía casi resignándose a lo que ocurrirá

akisame: no se me ocurre nada, es primera vez que no logro pensar en algo adecuado para la situación

shigure: me voy -decía levantándose

apachai: apa, shigure a donde vas -preguntaba preocupado el moreno

shigure: armas, buscare materiales alrededor del mundo para forjar armas, necesitaremos armas -decía manteniéndose lo mas fría posible lo cual le era muy difícil ya que se encontraba temblando y tenia empuñada las manos

furinji: esperen -deteniendo la movilidad de todos- goku, podrías decirnos exactamente cual es el plan, es mejor que nos lo digas para calmarnos -goku solo asintió

goku: bueno, hasta el momento la primera parte del plan es reunir a los mejores potenciales de cada universo, no solo en fuerza, sino también en inteligencia, de tal manera que estemos preparados para cada situación, actualmente las únicas reglas que se me dijeron es que para la búsqueda es, debo encontrar a las personas en mi lista, las cuales pueden ser ayudados por un máximo de 6 personas las cuales serán elegidas según su potencial, pero solo tendrán 2 compañeros constantes

shigure: constantes?

goku: los compañeros constantes son algo así como la mano derecha y la mano izquierda de los peleadores, y serán los únicos que tendrán permitido acompañar a los elegidos en todas y cada una de las misiones, mientras el resto de miembros se mantendrá en entrenamiento continuo como los generales de cada universo, claro que pueden recibir la ayuda de niveles maestros pero según mi lista la mayoría de los elegidos son jóvenes

akisame: ya veo, tiene sentido ya que el nivel de crecimiento es mas grande, mientras mas joven sean, aunque claro que no se puede enviar a niños al combate, tiene sentido que sean en su mayoría adolescentes -decía impresionado por el plan

sakaki: pero, que quieres decir con eso de generales del universo -preguntaba con duda y curiosidad

goku: los generales de cada universo serán los principales peleadores de cada universo mientras están los otro 3 fuera, en otras palabras los generales son la fuerza defensiva de los universos, mientras que los elegidos y sus acompañantes son la fuerza de ataque

furinji: ya veo con que un divide y vencerás

goku: así es, aunque claro son mas defensas para asegurar el bien estar de los universos, de hecho son generales por que comandaran al universo entero y sus peleadores -terminaba de explicar

akisame: en ese caso -decía pensándolo cuidadosa mente- esto se convertirá en una guerra multiversal -goku asiente- es increíble, su plan es excelente, 2 grupos divididos en 3 atacantes y el resto del universo como defensa -decía impresionado, pero luego se puso serio nuevamente- pero, que pasara con los que caigan en esta guerra -todos entendieron a lo que se refería inmediatamente- es obvio que en una guerra de este calibre, habrán muchas bajas para la humanidad, incluso pueden ser la de nuestros seres mas queridos -el abuelo furinji miro a su nieta quien ya estaba dormida por haber llorado, mientras kenichi que seguía consciente pensaba en su familia y miraba a miu

goku: pues -decía seria y amargamente- no les puedo asegurar nada, tenemos un plan para regresar a la vida a todos los muertos durante esta guerra, pero no sabemos hasta que de grado sera eficiente nuestro plan -esto puso nervioso a los presentes, al ver sus caras decidió revelar el método- verán, en mi universo existen una esferas llamadas esferas del dragón las cuales al ser todas reunidas, son capaces de liberar a los dioses dragón de los deseos, digo dioses por que existe mas de un conjunto de bolas del dragón por lo que hay mas de un dios dragón, hasta ahora solo conocemos 3 conjuntos de bolas del dragón, y para usar cada conjunto se requieren las 7 esferas del dragón que la conforman, luego se debe decir la invocación, conozco todo el procedimiento de invocación de los 3 conjuntos, para uno solo de estos dioses dragón revivir a todos los habitantes de un planeta completo es muy fácil pero, por lo que me dijo el sujeto desconocido que formo el plan, devolverle la vida no solo a las personas sino que ademas a los planetas en si y a cada uno de los universos que serán destruidos sera imposible, el hecho de que tengan que crear orden en donde hay caos es casi imposible para estos dragones ya que gasta demasiada de su energía, y solo pueden ser liberados una vez cada medio año

furinji: ya veo, eso ase esta guerra aun mas trágica, sobre todo por que hay niños y gente inocente de por medio -decía bastante triste, todos los maestros estaban tristes a punto de quebrarse ya que se imaginaban que clase de cosas ocurrirá con las personas- que triste

goku: aunque, también me dijo que aunque no es 100% seguro que funcione, existe la posibilidad de que si se reúnen los objetos sagrados mas fuertes y principales de cada mundo, en ese caso el poder liberado debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la esencia de los deseos y la voluntad de la gente se convine y libere el poder suficiente como para recuperar y restaurar todos los universos y mundos, aunque como dije es solo una suposición, pero no es malo intentar, si es una posibilidad aunque sea pequeña deberá ser intentada

furinji: así es, tienes razón, no importa que tan pequeña sea la posibilidad, mientras exista una esperanza se debe seguir luchando


	3. primera prueba contra lo que no es

+en el mundo de kenichi

-mientras goku continuaba su charla con los maestros del ryozanpaku, en algún lugar se podía ver la sombra de un joven el cual se movía a gran velocidad

joven: ufff... donde se encontrara... debo encontrar a ese sujeto... goku -decía deteniéndose enfrente del ryozanpaku y se ocultaba escondiendo su presencia completamente- no se como lo se, pero se que estas hay -pensaba para si mismo- me explicaras por que veo esas palabras en mi cabeza y como llegue aquí, pero primero te observare para ver quien eres

-mientras dentro del ryozanpaku ya todos estaban en calma y mas tranquilos, miu estaba despierta y ella con kenichi se encontraban alejados fuera de la conversación tan seria entre maestros, mientras los maestros estaban decidiendo que hacer para proteger su mundo

sakaki: hey anciano, que le parece si comunico de esto a los grupos policíacos del mundo, si conseguimos su apoyo entonces sera mas fácil tener un equipo preparado en caso de emergencia

furinji: es una buena idea, pero crees que tomaran esto en serio? -decía dudando de una parte del plan

sakaki: mmm... cierto, incluso si hago trabajo coordinado con ellos y jamas les mentiría, es muy descabellado lo que les diría, si tan solo pudieran verlo

goku: que tal si se los muestro a los jefes de la policía de la que hablan, después de todo uno de mis trabajos es poner en alerta a cada mundo por el que paso para que se preparen

akisame: pero tardarían varias horas en llegar allá aun si sakaki llama

goku: no hay problema -goku toca la cabeza de sakaki y logra ver a uno de sus amigos policías de mas alto rango y lo detecta- vayámonos, llegaremos hay en segundos o menos, mientras sigan hablando de planes volveremos enseguida -y goku se tele-transporta con sakaki, todos quedaron impresionados pero siguieron ya que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer

apachai: yo hablare con los grupos del bajo mundo para ponerlos alerta, apa -decía apachai emocionado y preocupado

shigure: como dije antes, buscare materiales y armas por el mundo -se fue a preparar para su búsqueda

ma: bueno, creo que es hora de preparar toda la familia ma en china y a todos los artistas marciales que conozca aparte de entrenar, buscare el teléfono para comenzar a llamar

furinji: están todos muy activos eso es bueno -voltio a ver a akisame que no había dicho nada en un rato, y vio que estaba escribiendo una gran cantidad de posibles planes y formaciones- te estas esforzando mucho

akisame: así es, quisas el plan que tiene goku y su compañero desconocido parece simple pero como goku dijo es solo la primera parte, es obvio al ver la mecánica del plan que es solo la base de un plan que quisas este incluso mas aya de mi comprensión, pero es por eso mismo que debo pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, de manera de lograr ayudar con esta batalla, el mundo entero y todos los mundos serán los campos de batalla, por esa misma razón que se debe pensar en los mejores planes, formaciones, y no se debe subestimar al enemigo, estos planes no son solo para las fuerzas defensivas de nuestro mundo sino que también para ser adaptados en otros mundos

furinji: pero recuerda que como dijo goku, están buscando también personas listas, eso significa que se deberán reunir para hacer planes, en este caso el dijo que la mayoría de los grupos son de jóvenes, por lo que nosotros solo seremos apoyo, no es 100% que usen tus planes

akisame: lo se, pero quiero ayudar tanto como pueda -unos segundos mas tarde se detuvo y comenzó a observar al anciano- y usted que hará

furinji: sinceramente no lo se, todos ustedes ya tienen ideas de que hacer, pero lo único que se me ocurre es -liberando una fuerza abrumadora pero cálida- reunir a todas las fuerzas bajo mi conocimiento y también traer a entrenar a los amigos de kenichi -luego de unos segundos- eso no sera tan difícil ya que el joven nijima esta aquí y escucho todo -entonces ambos voltearon a donde estaba nijima, y este salio muy asustado de su escondite

nijima: desde cuando saben que estuve hay -se preguntaba nerviosamente

akisame/furinji: desde que llegaste -decían calmada mente al unisono

nijima: ya veo -volteando la cara pensando en lo temibles que eran como para detectarlo en modo camuflaje- en fin, así que se acerca el fin del mundo -los ancianos asintieron- debo decir, que el haber tocado a kenichi mientras nadie veía fue una mala idea, ya que por querer ver lo que el sujeto les mostraría, luego de verlo, no pude evitar vomitar después de ver lo que vi, es algo demasiado inquietante

furinji: como ya sabes necesitamos a los 5 mas fuertes de tu alianza para que sean los generales en esta guerra

nijima: es bastante obvio que yo soy uno por mi intelecto y mis trucos, verdad? -los ancianos vuelven a asentir- pues entonces saber quienes se quedan no es un problema, el problema sera saber quien acompañara a kenichi en su misión, como el dijo busca a kenichi y 2 personas que lo acompañen, lo mas probable es que miu sera una, pero quien sera la otra o el otro, por supuesto que yo no planeo ir, me quedare aquí a ayudar a reunir personal competente y con los planes

akisame: en ese caso trabajaremos juntos -nijima acepto- tienes razón, kenichi y miu, pero quien mas

furinji: no me gustaría mandar a miu a una misión como esta pero se deberá hacer, creo que el mejor para ir con ellos es takeda, que opinas akisame

akisame: aunque es entrenado por shiba, es ciertamente un gran potencial de pelea, creo que asta el momento es el mas calificado

nijima: aunque sigfried con su ataque redondo es bastante bueno como protector de kenichi, aunque si vamos por esos lados, si mal no recuerdo tanimoto es mas fuerte incluso que takeda, aunque probablemente no acepte, quien puede seguir en la lista

goku: tal vez un viejo amigo de el, creo que seria lo mejor, lo vi cuando les transmití lo que vi, creo que su nombre es ryuto -decía tranquilamente atrás de nijima

nijima: como rayos apareciste así -decía completamente asustado

akisame: como te fue sakaki

sakaki: al principio no tenían mucha confianza, pero luego de que vieron lo que vimos, muchos estaban tan asustados que incluso uno de los que vio lo que le pasaría a nuestro universo, trato de matarse con su propia pistola, por suerte lo detuvimos, y luego de someternos a una prueba de detector de mentiras, que nos hicieron tomar solo para asegurarse, se dieron cuenta de que decíamos la verdad, comenzaron a llamar a todos los gobiernos que pudieron para ponerlos al tanto de la situación, de hecho goku tuvo que viajar a los gobiernos mas grandes y poderosos para mostrarles a todos lo que ocurría mientras ellos no creían

furinji: de seguro que fue un gran golpe para muchos gobernantes el ver semejante desastre, lo que seria probablemente lo que pasaría con nosotros

nijima: hey, ancianos -los 3 miraron a nijima- el sujeto de celeste volvió a desaparecer

furinji: solo debemos esperar lo mas seguro es que fue a visitar a ryuto -decía calmada mente mientras los demás se trataban de tranquilizar

nijima: o ya veo, es solo eso... que no ve que eso es peligroso -cambiando de calmado a nervioso en un instante- tenemos el fin del mundo cerca nuestro y ese tipo va por un miembro de nuestro enemigo en este universo

akisame: por los momentos en que se este en esta guerra, cada miembro de este universo es nuestro aliado, a menos de que recluten a miembros de yami, no tendremos que pelear con ellos -nijima lo pensó un momento, y luego se relajo un poco ya que aun le daba mala espina

-mientras goku se encuentra con ryuto, y ya habiéndole mostrado lo que le podría ocurrir a su universo, ogata isshinsai estaba observando y escuchando lo que ocurría

ryuto: déjame ver si entendí, me estas diciendo que quieres que acompañe a kenichi para salvar este universo de ese desastre

goku: así es, si lo haces te enfrentaras a un montón de guerreros fuertes y no solo eso, sino que ademas te enseñare a usar tu técnica mas fuerte

ryuto: mi técnica...mas fuerte? -decía impresionado sin entender bien a que se refería

goku: así es, me refiero al seidou goui -ryuto se impresiono al escuchar que conocía la técnica inventada por ogata- esta técnica requiere un control de ki, en mi mundo yo con mis compañeros hemos practicado control de ki desde muy temprano, de hecho mi técnica principal consiste en la canalización de ki, y usar 2 ki diferentes no es algo tan complejo ya que en si ya me a tocado usar ki de diferente tipo y los e usado al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo cuando uso mi kamehameha que es una técnica de energía sei y mi kaioken que es una técnica de energía dou, logre controlar ambas hasta un nivel de x100, y de hecho llegue hasta ese punto por que no entrene ni use mas estas técnicas en conjunto por la falta de necesidad de usarlas -sonriente mientras ryuto lo miraba impresionado, no entendía bien los nombres de técnicas que le mencionaba pero sabia que no mentía, eso cualquiera lo vería, pero lo mas impresionante para ryuto fue el escuchar de alguien que a superado el nivel normal de control de ambos ki hasta llegar a ser 100 veces el nivel normal, había sospechado antes por lo que vio, cuando se le transfirieron los recuerdos del universo destruido, pero si lo que dice es verdad definitivamente este tipo era mas fuerte que ogata- que dices aceptas

ogata: acepta -ryuto se impresiono al ver a su maestro quien apareció de pronto- el ayudara a salvar el mundo, pero te pondré 3 condiciones, 1 muéstrame eso que le mostraste a ryuto, 2 enséñame tu control de sei y dou y 3 enséñale a controlar el seidou goui, de acuerdo -goku con una sonrisa acepto complacido por la rápida aceptación, y no era como que le molestara usar una parte de sus poderes, una vez se tomaron de las manos goku le mostró todo lo que había visto y luego lo soltó- así que... eso es lo que ocurrirá -goku asintió- no puedo creerlo, jajaja ese poder, es enorme, eso es lo que quieren hacerle a mi mundo, pues no se quienes son pero si se atreven a intentar destruir las artes marciales, mas le vale que se enfrenten a mi primero, jajaja -se reía de la emoción, fue un shock lo que vio, pero la emoción de encontrar enemigos de ese nivel, se podía sentir la fuerza abrumadora del enemigo, ogata comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades, que tipo de estilo de pelea usaran, que técnicas, hasta donde llegan sus poderes, el podrá incrementar los suyos, eran tantas preguntas que quería contestar pero lo mas importante para el ahora era entrenar y pelear- bien siguiente condición

goku: hay voy -goku comienza entrando en estado ssj, la tierra temblaba ante el poder liberado y ryuto y ogata quedaron impresionados al sentir semejante fuerza, era algo que nunca habían visto en su vida- el estado de ssj libera el poder interno de quien lo ocupa por lo que es poder sei, y ahora kaioken -goku libero su kaioken incrementando aun mas su poder, liberando tanto un aura dorada como roja- esta técnica aumenta por sobretodo lo demás velocidad y fuerza, ya que libera el poder externo y te da un poder explosivo, al combinar ambos estados de batalla genera una gran presión en el cuerpo, pero puesto a que tengo un gran control sobre ambos estados, esto para mi no es nada esto es una combinación seidou de mi mundo, aunque soy de las pocas personas que lo usan -ogata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tal nivel de poder, era asombroso y sabia que ese nivel superaba al super hombre invencible por mucho, era sensacional, definitivamente esta persona haría mas fuerte a su discípulo

ogata: ryuto, tu iras con este tipo yo iré a avisar a los demás para que se preparen para la guerra, esto sera la mayor guerra de la historia, esta sera una guerra de mundos

ryuto: si -solo asintió mientras veía a su maestro largarse con mucha alegría

goku: debo admitir que estuve bastante parecido cuando vi eso por primera vez, la diferencia es que no era tan macabro, y estuve un poco mas preocupado -luego de que ryuto mirara unos segundos a goku- bueno es hora de comenzar -antes de que ryuto pudiera decir cualquier cosa, goku comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de ki curando todas las heridas y problemas que tenia ryuto- estuve practicando eso hace tiempo, usando el ki puedo regenerar mas rápido las células, curando las heridas y problemas tanto internos como externos, ryuto no sentía ninguna dificultad, de hecho se sentía mejor que nunca, estaba todo perfecto- vamos -transportando a ryuto

-mientras tanto kenichi y miu estaban en el patio mientras un joven los observaba cuidadosamente

joven: maldición, estoy aburrido, y ya no siento la presencia de goku, solo siento un pequeño residuo de su fuerza en ese joven -mientras miraba a kenichi- quien sera? -luego de ver unos segundos mas a miu con kenichi decidió salir de su escondite, pero siguió ocultando su fuerza- hey -le decía a kenichi- ahora mismo me dirás donde se encuentra goku -decía tranquilamente mientras entraba en el ryozanpaku por el techo, y avanzaba a lo largo del patio

kenichi: quien eres tu? -preguntaba algo serio- por que buscas a goku-san

joven: yo soy...-deteniéndose un momento- una sombra -decía con seriedad mientras seguía avanzando con mirada asesina dejando algo inmóviles por un instante a kenichi y miu

kenichi/miu: yami -dijeron ambos en voz alta, justo en ese momento cuando la mirada de el joven los paralizo, estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos

kenichi: no puede ser -decía irritado- hemos visto lo que podría suceder a este mundo, y ahora, no se como pero yami busca a goku-san, si yami se a unido a quienes quieren destruir la vida, yo deberé... -poniéndose en posición de combate, ya libre de la parálisis para sorpresa de miu- acabar contigo -en un rápido asalto kenichi se lanza decidido a golpear al joven, sin embargo este evadió el golpe de kenichi como si nada, entonces kenichi ataco con una ráfaga de golpes los cuales el joven solo evadía y patadas las cuales el joven usaba para impulsarse y evadir, miu miraba impresionada el combate, no por los golpes que se daban, sino por los que no lo hacían, no podía creer que ese joven prácticamente ni se movía y evadía cada golpe de kenichi, ya en ese punto decidió llamar a los maestros para que salgan a detener al yami, sin embargo justo antes de que tocara la puerta logro ver como el joven ataco a kenichi quien se gano en una posición de bloqueo, la cual fue inefectiva ya que el joven cambio fácilmente le trayectoria del golpe dándole mayor impulso para incrementar su fuerza, enviando a kenichi a volar en contra el muro de el dojo- cambiar la trayectoria? justo lo que hizo apachai para golpear al señor goku, eso no es tan fácil como parece para alcanzar tal nivel y velocidad- pensaba antes de chocar

miu: kenichi -decía mientras observaba a su amigo quien estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared sin reaccionar- pagaras por eso -entonces cual bestia salvaje miu comenzó a atacar sin resultado de poder tocar a su oponente

-los maestros al notar la presencia de alguien mas decidieron abrir la puerta para ver que pasaba en el patio, pero justo antes de que lo hagan apareció goku con ryuto

goku: afuera hay una sombra muy poderosa -sorprendiendo a todos ya que habían sentido algo pero no imaginaron que seria alguien de yami- a ocultado muy bien su presencia aunque de seguro se dejo llevar un poco -al escuchar esto ryuto abrió la puerta solo para ver como un simple chico bastante delgado y apuesto estaba derrotando a miu la cual atacaba ferozmente mientras que kenichi estaba inconsciente

ryuto: jamas lo había visto en yami, pero pensar que pelea a ese nivel, definitivamente debe ser de yami -decía para si mismo

akisame: es sorprendente, aunque no lo parezca, no tiene ninguna abertura, y casi ni se mueve para pelear contra miu, sin contar de que es muy joven, no tendrá mas de 18 años, impresionante -decía bastante serio

goku: verdad que es impresionante, y pensar que solo esta peleando a su mínimo poder -los maestros sospechaban que eso sucedía pero ahora que les había sido confirmado por goku temían lo que le pudiera pasar a kenichi y miu, por su parte ryuto se quedo impactado al saber eso, se veía que el tipo estaba calmado y se notaba de que no se esforzaba en pelear, pero que esa sea su mínima fuerza era ridículo, solo podía ser de yami, y sabia que no tendrían piedad ni por miu ni por kenichi, por mero impulso ryuto salto a la batalla para ayudar a miu, y justo cuando iban a avanzar los maestros goku los detiene- esperen un poco, veamos como avanza la pelea, si ellos 3 irán en las misiones juntos debemos saber que tan bien se coordinan, aprovechemos esto como una prueba y cuando llegue el momento yo mismo detendré esta pelea -los maestros luego de mirarse ellos unos a otros aceptaron y se quedaron mirando, mientras el joven estaba por golpear con un dedo a miu cuando aparece ryuto y lo detiene

miu: ryuto -impresionada al ver al viejo amigo de kenichi

ryuto: estas bien -ella asintió, luego el acerco su palma a su enemigo y le dio un impulso de ki en el pecho, sin embargo su enemigo lo contrarresto con su propia palma solo con un bloqueo, luego se separaron- hey levántate kenichi -comenzó a gritarle a su amigo inconsciente- este tipo podría haber matado a miu y tu solo ibas a estar hay inconsciente, no te pueden haber derrotado tan fácil, eso solo yo lo puedo hacer kenichi -kenichi estaba comenzando a reaccionar pero estaba apunto de caer inconsciente de nuevo hasta que ...

miu: kenichi-san -escucho la voz de miu y lucho por reaccionar, mientras miu se acercaba a kenichi y lo abrazo- kenichi por favor reacciona -en ese momento kenichi se despertó completamente y vio a miu toda lastimada, en ese momento se levanto reaccionando completamente con unos ojos salvajes dispuestos a pelear hasta el final

kenichi: como te atreves a hacerle eso a miu-san, te derrotare -comenzó a caminar hacia su oponente mirándolo directo a los ojos- ryusui seikuken -para sorpresa de todo comenzó a liberar un nivel de ki sei impresionante, era un nivel que nunca se había visto en kenichi- que esperas atácame

joven: por que no atacas primero -de pronto el joven vio el puño de kenichi acercarse, pero justo antes de que siquiera sea bloqueado este cambia de trayectoria y golpea al joven mandándolo a volar- ese movimiento lo hice yo -el joven se abalanzo sobre kenichi el cual fue deteniendo cada golpe perfectamente y regresandolo, luego de unos segundos de avanzada la pelea kenichi golpeaba exactamente donde el joven hiba a atacar, en ese momento el joven se separa- eres fuerte niño, pero eso no es suficiente -decía con confianza mientras todos observaban la pelea- se acabo el calentamiento -justo lo que los maestros esperaban con ansias, que el joven que decían era de yami se pusiera serio, mientras que ryuto y miu la que escucho de ryuto que el joven estaba peleando al mínimo, estaban atentos a ver que clase de enemigo seria ahora, de pronto el joven desapareció y antes de que kenichi haga cualquier movimiento el joven esta al frente de el dándole un rodillazo justo antes de que kenichi saliera volando esta lo tamo del pie y la azoto contra el suelo, kenichi se estaba levantando y todos observaban al joven el cual había cambiado su apariencia, su cabello ya no era de color claro si no que era un negro intenso, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos y su ropa era diferente

kenichi: que te sucedió -preguntaba observando la nueva apariencia del joven

joven: te lo dije soy una sombra, así que ya no peleare como alguien normal, sino que peleare como la sombra que soy -desapareciendo nuevamente apareciendo sobre kenichi apunto de aplastarlo, sin embargo kenichi logra reaccionar a pesar de la velocidad tan superior de su enemigo y comienza a rodar para esquivar la patada la cual deja un gran cráter en el suelo- que pasa no seguirás atacando como antes -con una sonrisa y mirada penetrante la cual volvió a paralizar a kenichi y miu pero esta vez fue mas potente, en es momento ryuto sospechando cual seria el movimiento enemigo se comienza a mover lo mas rápido que puede y logra evitar el golpe a kenichi recibiéndolo el mismo

kenichi: ryuto -grito preocupado llendo donde su amigo quien salio volando chocando en un árbol- por que me protegiste

ryuto: por que no te puedes defender solo, que no es obvio -decía con una sonrisa- pero no entiendo por que tus maestros no se mueven -decía mientras miraba a los maestros quienes solo miraban el combate, kenichi los miro unos segundos pero al mirar bien, logro percatarse de la decisión en sus miradas y como tenían ganas de participar, entendió que eso era una prueba para el, y la tomaría con gusto

kenichi: es por que esta es mi pelea -decía decidido levantando a su amigo

miu: corrección esta es nuestra pelea -con una sonrisa alegrando a kenichi

ryuto: no puedo permitir que te hagan pedazos así que te ayudare -decía decidido

kenichi: me alegro, que hagamos este equipo


	4. un malentendido menos, un mundo menos

+en el mundo de kenichi

-ya estaban los 3 jóvenes decididos a pelear todos en posición de combate, mientras los maestros solo querían ver como terminaría todo, pero se calmaron cuando goku les explico que ese joven no era miembro de yami, sino que era uno de los jóvenes que estaban en su lista, y que sus poderes se llaman sombra

joven: están tan dispuestos a morir -decía bastante calmado y despreocupado- si me entregan a goku, entonces no los matare, de otra forma me forzaran a sacar mis armas -decía con una mirada bestial

ryuto: ya veo, por eso no lo conozco, es del equipo arma de yami, sin embargo su capacidad sin armas es tremenda, si pelea en el equipo armas, lo mas probable es que apenas las saque perdamos -decía tratando de pensar en alguna idea para ganar- pero por que quieren a goku

kenichi: si capturan a goku, el mundo no sera protegido, la posibilidad que veo es que, el enemigo de nuestro universo a conseguido aliados en este -ryuto y miu se pusieron serios ante la posibilidad- si es así, casaran a goku-san para evitar que forme un equipo que los venza y evitar que le avise a otros mundos de todo lo que ocurre

ryuto: si es así, solo serán unos pocos dentro del equipo de yami, el líder de yami no se aliaría contra alguien que destruirá incluso las artes marciales, mi mismo maestro ogata dijo que se opondría al mal que se avecina, así que me envió para entrenar con goku y perfeccionar el seidou goui

miu: pero esa técnica es mortal, no se puede usar los 2 tipos de ki -decía bastante alterada

ryuto: te equivocas, goku sabe controlar tanto el sei y el dou y los usa en perfecto control, el logro lo que mi maestro a buscado por tanto tiempo -decía con una sonrisa

joven: seguirán hablando sobre que decisión tomar o que -preguntaba, por la demora

kenichi: que no es obvio -decía con una sonrisa- no te dejaremos avanzar

joven: recuerden que ustedes se lo buscaron -de pronto desapareció, antes de que llegue el golpe los jóvenes se cubrieron las espaldas creando una triple defensa total con la cual detuvieron el primer golpe demoledor del oponente- impresionante, pero no lo suficiente -impulsándose en el aire continuo con su golpe y luego rompió la defensa de los jóvenes

miu: valla que fuerza -decía tratando de detener el movimiento de su mano producto del sobre esfuerzo- aquí vamos de nuevo -se volvió a abalanzar en contra de su oponente pero esta vez trato de evitar los movimientos innecesarios lo mas que pudo, aunque la diferencia de velocidad era demasiado notable como para que sirviera de algo, en ese momento miu se detuvo y también el joven, esta dio un salto mientras el joven seguía en el suelo, justo antes de que miu lo tocara dio un paso atrás y esquivo la patada de miu, esta dio con su otro pie otra patada mas pero esta hiba acompañada de una patada desde el aire de kenichi y desde atrás por parte de ryuto, el joven cargando lo que parecía oscuridad en su mano, chasqueo los dedos, y del estruendo que provoco el chasquido repelió con sombras a sus enemigos

joven: van a seguir, por que esto ya no divierte -decía tranquilamente mientras avanzaba hacia ryuto

kenichi: que rayos fue eso -se preguntaba mientras levantaba a miu

miu: parecía que liberara sombras con su ki, es como cuando los maestros repelen a los enemigos de bajo nivel con elevar un poco su ki -decía mientras corrían a ayudar a ryuto

kenichi: pues fue muy fuerte, es tan fuerte como el de los maestros, aunque ellos jamas han liberado demasiado poder en su ki -ambos dieron un golpe por la espalda a el joven el cual esquivo como si nada y los muchachos pasaron de largo

ryuto: es obvio que aun no pelea a su máximo, no solo no se esfuerza, sino que no esta usando sus armas -esto se estaba poniendo difícil para los jóvenes ya que ni tocar a su oponente podían

nijima: desde cuando ustedes se quedan sentados viendo como les dan palizas a kenichi y miu -decía seriamente viendo al sujeto contra el que se enfrentaban

akisame: es necesario, kenichi junto a miu y ryuto se irán en una misión muy importante, por lo tanto deben sincronizarse lo mejor que puedan, aparte de eso goku dijo que no era una sombra de yami, y si hubiera querido hace mucho ya hubiera matado a miu y los chicos -nijima solo lo miraba por la seriedad de sus palabras, luego nijima sonrió

nijima: quisas sea cierto pero mientras ustedes estaban sentados llame a algunos amigos -ganándose una mirada de los maestros excepto por goku- takeda y siegfried asta el momento son los que se encuentran mas cerca, de hecho ya deberían estar aquí -justo antes de que los maestros pudieran decir algo goku hablo

goku: bien hecho tipo raro -esto sorprendió a los maestros y a nijima por la parte de tipo raro- es una buena manera de poner a prueba a los actuales luchadores ya que se deben escoger 4 generales recuerdan, si llegan amigos de kenichi, en ese caso es mas probable encontrar a los otros 3 generales -decía con una sonrisa la cual contagio a los otros maestros al ver lo bueno que sonaba la idea de nijima y goku- jajaja, dijiste que habían 2 que estaban por llegar verdad -nijima asintió- pues ellos tienen mucho potencial, pero no tanto como el tipo que esta por llegar -nijima no entendía que pasaba pero los maestros también sintieron un aura de combate bastante impresionante

furinji: esta por llegar un viejo peleador -decía acariciándose la barba

kenichi: toma esto -tratando de darle un golpe a el joven el cual evadió, sin embargo era una trampa para atacarlo por arriba y abajo con una doble patada de miu y ryuto la cual fallo y tan solo con dar pequeños impulso de sombras lanzo al concreto de las murallas a los 3 jóvenes- agh...no hay manera, no tiene puntos ciegos -decía con impotencia mientras el chico se acercaba, justo en el momento en que iban a ser golpeados por el joven apareció siegfried el cual en su canto bloqueo y regreso el ataque del joven

siegfried: lalalala laaa, ahora recibirás el castigo de la amistad -decía felizmente antes de caer, luego de unos segundos se volvió a levantar- eres mas duro de lo que pensaba, lalalala laaa justo como se esperaría de una sombra

joven: 1 mas -comenzó a sonreír- eh músico, divierte me

takeda: quisas lo debería hacer yo -decía takeda quien en un rápido movimiento le dio un gancho en el estomago al joven- que es esto? sentí como si golpeara a una pluma

joven: en serio?, por que tu golpe fue como el golpe de una pluma -decía provocando a takeda, pero justo antes de que atacara por la provocación, es detenido por ryuto- odin? que haces aquí

ryuto: yo estaba ayudando a kenichi a pelear con ese tipo, créeme que nos a dejado así -apuntando a los golpes que tenia miu y kenichi, las cuales eran bastante serias para impresión de takeda- y no a mostrado ni siquiera toda su fuerza

joven: eres una vergüenza ryuto -decía para impresión de los chicos- tienes el titulo de un dios que lo ve todo y golpea todo, pero no puedes ni tocarme ni bloquearme, yo por otro lado tengo el titulo de demonio y de rey y puedo destruir todo

kenichi: un rey demonio? -decía con impresión, pero esa impresión no fue nada a la que tuvo cuando los poderes del joven incrementaron nuevamente y esta vez se percibía el aura enemiga de gran fuerza- que rayos, ahora mostrara todo su poder

joven: no, ahora solo le mostrare el poder por el que se me conoce como demonio, ustedes no son merecedores de ver mi poder de rey -luego de decir esto dejo sus manos sueltas e inclino un poco su cuerpo hacia abajo y adelante, desapareciendo del lugar donde se encontraba solo para aparecer al otro lado del muro del ryozanpaku el cual ahora estaba completamente destrozado y los jóvenes estaban botados casi inmóviles, los cuales observaban con horror el poder de ese "demonio", de pronto el joven salto e hiba a dar un puñetazo al suelo pero fue detenido por el golpe de un aliado inesperado

tsuji: técnica koppou inútil -decía enfocando ki desde su mano mientras rosaba el brazo del joven sombra, y luego liberándol su ki- ahora no podrás mover ese molesto brazo -decía un tipo de pelo largo alborotado lleno de músculos y con una bolsa en la espalda

kenichi: shinnosuke?, que haces aquí -decía bastante impresionado, aunque no tanto como takeda y los maestros

tsuji: luego de que te vencí en vista de como acabe en tu contra, decidí seguir entrenando y volver cuando me volviera mas fuerte, mi maestro me dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento y me dijo que si venia aquí me volvería mas fuerte para lo que se avecina, aunque no me espere encontrarlos en un estado tan deplorable, kenichi y takeda, menos aun a odin

furinji: debe tener un maestro muy sensitivo -los maestros asintieron- aparte logro tocar y hacer retroceder al muchacho, cosa que aunque takeda y siegfried lo golpearon, no lo afecto en nada, mientras este le inutilizo el brazo

joven: ese titulo no le sirve -decía bastante calmado mientras movía el brazo el cual se supone había quedado inutilizado- si son 6 podre seguir peleando aun, de hecho para hacerlo mas interesante por que no me atacan con alguna poderosa técnica que tengan todos juntos

tsuji: no se como luego de ese ataque aun puedes mover tu brazo -decía dejando su bolso de lado- pero me volví muy bueno tanto con el koppou de armas como el mano limpia, y aunque la mayoría de las técnicas son para derrotar al oponente dejándolo sin movilidad o cosas por el estilo, también se técnicas de ataque definitivo -justo cuando con un rápido movimiento de pies se comenzó a acercar al "demonio" kenichi se levanta y lo detiene

kenichi: espera -sujetando la mano de tsuji- no lo derrotaras, es un miembro de yami, no hay manera de que ganes -decía empuñando sus manos- no solo por lo menos -para sorpresa de tsuji quien pensaba que kenichi se estaba rindiendo, en ese momento vio a sus compañeros, miu, ryuto, takeda, siegfried, quienes estaban al lado preparados para luchar- preparados - dando la señal todos estaban listos para dar un poderosa técnica en contra del joven, pero bajo orden de kenichi hicieron una cadena de golpes, primero kenichi se usa la posición del meotote y luego usa el mubyoshi perfecto con ambas manos, cosa que sakaki aplaudía

joven: eso no es nada -decía deteniendo la técnica con sus manos sin embargo la potencia del golpe fue tal que las manos comenzaron a perder fuerza rompiendo la defensa del joven "demonio"- imposible -decía sorprendido recibiendo todo el golpe, para que luego sea el turno de tsuji

tsuji: técnica koppou onda -decía dando un golpe en el pecho de su oponente el cual fue seguido de cuatro puños cortos y veloces y finaliza con tocar el pecho con el dedo liberando una onda de ki acumulado producto de la fuerza de los golpes- que te pareció

takeda: mi turno, auto ritmo -haciendo su técnica que es una versión propia del mubyoshi de kenichi, este al ser mas veloz dio dos golpes un golpe que aflojo el cuerpo enemigo y lo libero de su defensa y el segundo un golpe demoledor que lanzo al joven en dirección a siegfried

ryuto: ahora siegfried gira -siegfried asintió y comenzó a girar como una peonza efectuando su ataque redondo dando muchos golpes al joven, antes de que este salga del campo de golpe de siegfried apareció ryuto preparado para atacar para asegurarse de mantener el ataque continuo- te observe y medí cada golpe cada movimiento todo tu ritmo, aquí viene el ataque de odin que no falla, gungnir -comenzó a propinar una seria de golpes moviéndose al rededor de siegfried enviando a su enemigo en dirección a siegfried mientras este lo repelía con sus giros dando golpes en dirección a ryuto, luego de unos segundos de golpes siegfried y ryuto dejan de atacar y dejan a miu que de su patada demoledora desde el cielo clavando al joven "demonio" en la tierra

miu: toma eso, y no te levantes -los jóvenes se veían felices por derrotar a su oponente sin embargo eso no duro mucho ya que el "demonio" se levanto como si nada

joven: tienen buenas técnicas, pero... -sonriendo macabra mente mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a sentir temor de aquel monstruo que ni ellos en conjunto lograban derrotar- eso no es suficiente -antes de que se den cuenta ya estaban todos en el aire, siegfried recibió un golpe en la nuca quedando inconsciente, miu fue repelida por un chasqueo de dedos, ya que la distancia hacia que el aumento de ki le afectara su cuerpo entero, takeda recibió una patada en el estomago, tsuji fue clavado en la tierra de cabeza, y kenichi fue golpeado en cada unas de sus extremidades dejándolo casi discapacitado, mientras ryuto fue golpeado por un puñetazo de tal magnitud que al impactar con la pared la destruyo, sin embargo el puñetazo solo le roso gracias a que kenichi quien casi ni respiraba dio un golpe desviando el puño del "demonio"- sigues despierto, creí que ya te habrías rendido

ryuto: kenichi -miraba a su amigo en el suelo sin casi movimiento mas que su sonrisa y su mirada buscando a sus amigos- maldición, espero que esta vez pueda sanarme de nuevo

joven: muere ya -justo antes de ser derrotado por un puñetazo capas de destruir con facilidad muros de concreto ryuto detiene el ataque para impresión de todos los presentes, en especial de kenichi- que interesante, eres mas fuerte -decía con una sonrisa

kenichi: ry..uto... eso... eso es -decía casi sin respirar y apenas audible

ryuto: seidou goui -liberando su técnica mas fuerte pero también mas peligrosa decide usar todo su poder y sus 30 segundos de pelea para proteger a su viejo amigo y detener a ese "demonio"

joven: muéstrame mas... -apenas termina de decir eso y recibe una lluvia de gungnirs de poder demoledor- jajaja perfecto, pero veamos esto -el joven desapareció y ataco a ryuto por la espalda, pero este detuvo el ataque sin dificultad con sus ojos cerrados- eso esta mejor, que tal una... lluvia de cuchillas sombrías -termina de decir eso y da un poderoso ataque con su mano en forma de hoja dando una gran cantidad de estocadas a alta velocidad

ryuto: acepto -atacando ferozmente con su gungnir chocando sus técnicas de forma constante pareciendo que estaban chocando armas durante una guerra, justo en el momento en que iban a chocar su poder máximo goku detiene a ambos jóvenes con un dedo en la frente de cada uno

akisame: esto ya debía terminar -decía aliviado- pero debo decir que me doy cuenta del alto nivel de los peleadores de otros mundos

sakaki: es cierto, pero si esos chicos tienen un nivel así, deben haber muchos maestros mucho mas jóvenes que nosotros y mas fuerte

furinji: sera mejor curar las heridas de todos y explicar la situación -todos asintieron

goku: tomen esto -dándole 6 semillas a los maestros- son semillas del ermitaño, unas extrañas semillas de mi mundo las cuales restauran en cuestión de segundos a cualquier persona aun a personas al borde de la muerte, aunque no puede revivirlas

furinji: deben tener excelentes remedios en tu mundo con estas semillas -decía sonriendo

goku: en realidad no, estas semillas son muy escasas y solo las puedes recibir de un gato si se te considera digno de ello, por lo general recibo 3 que son las que nacen por vez, sin embargo, esta bolsa tan grande llena de ellas es para los casos de emergencia que se presenten, y me las entrego el tipo desconocido que me encomendó la misión, dénsela a los chicos y explíquenles la situación yo me iré con akira

sakaki: con quien? -pregunto intrigado

akira: conmigo, la sombra que acabo con sus alumnos, mi nombre... es akira -decía en el marco de la entrada- ahora si podremos hablar goku -este asintió y ambos se fueron

-mientras los maestros les daban las semillas a los chicos heridos, luego de entregar una semilla a akira, se la pasan hablando unos minutos, y ya viendo los sucesos que ocurren y ocurrirán, akira logra entender por que esta en ese lugar

akira: así que la protección del mundo -decía seriamente -genial -con sarcasmo- como se supone que derrotaremos a algo con semejante poder, ni con toda mi fuerza e hecho algo ni cercano a ese desastre que e visto

goku: por supuesto vamos a entrenar y reunir al equipo mas fuerte -decía sonriendo- estas dispuesto a pelear con nosotros por el bien de los universos y mundos

akira: no me jodas -decía tranquilo- yo no tengo por que andar cuidando los universos y los mundos -luego de unos segundos de silencio- pero... tampoco me quiero aburrir y permitir que alguien destruya lo único divertido que tengo

goku: jajaja, aparte quieres proteger a tus amigos verdad -decía sonriendo

akira: no molestes -con cara de preocupación al pensar en su amigos

-luego de unos minutos, los maestros ya explicaron a los jóvenes todo lo sucedido, y goku estaba entrando con akira a el cuarto donde se encontraban todos

furinji: veo que terminaron de hablar -decía bastante tranquilo

goku: así es, ahora solo nos prepararemos para retirarnos, les agradezco su hospitalidad -decía sacando una pequeña esfera- esta esfera me permite llamar a alguien, observen -la esfera comienza a brillar y de pronto aparece un tipo de pelo negro con traje de cuero

¿?: eh, que rayos hago aquí -decía mirando a los lados con flojera- oh, goku no te veía desde hace horas

akisame: así que tu eres el tipo que le mostró a goku el fin -solo asintió- te vez fuerte

¿?: eso es por que yo soy fuerte -decía sonriendo- bueno goku para que me has llamado

goku: bueno se genero mucha destrucción, así que me preguntaba, ya que dijiste que te llamara cuando lo necesitara, podrías pagarles las reparaciones -con una sonrisa y las manos en posición de suplica

¿?: ufff, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada -decía moviendo su brazo, caminando hacia el patio- observen -de pronto libero una gran cantidad de ki, era bastante cálido, en un movimiento rápido de su mano, comenzó a reconstruir y sanar todo los destrozos e incluso logro que crecieran mas rápido arboles y plantas en el patio del ryozanpaku, dejando a todos boquiabiertos- alguna otra cosa mas

goku: por supuesto -completamente serio- tengo hambre -riéndose nerviosamente haciendo que a todos les salga una pequeña gota en la sien

¿?: no hay mas que hacer -abriendo un portal tiempo/espacio del cual salio una maleta y grandes cantidades de comida- aquí esta su maleta de dinero ya que se ve que lo necesitan, contiene 1 millón de euros -los maestros se impresionaron por la cantidad de dinero, no esperaban recibir 137.687.600 yens- y esta comida es para que coma goku y ustedes -apuntando a la gran cantidad de comida- espero que les alcance para la cena

akisame: ciertamente es bueno comer, pero con una cantidad como esa probablemente nos dure el mes -recibiendo una mirada, que le decía que estaba equivocado

goku: se nota que no le han dado de comer a goku, jajaja -decía riéndose macabra mente poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo

sakaki: vamos ni yo como tanto, hey goku realmente comes tan...- buscando a goku con la mirada quien no lograba verse- donde esta goku -de pronto kenichi y akira le señalan su ubicación, se encontraba con una inmensa alegría abrazando la comida con un gran brillo en sus ojos- que rayos, es posible que realmente coma tanto

goku: esta cantidad de comida, te lo agradezco mucho, jajaja yuju -casi saltando de la alegría- aunque es mucho no creo que me pueda comer todo esto -decía sonriendo

¿?: agradezcan que traje comida pesada, de esa manera comerá menos y estará satisfecho antes -le decía a los maestros con total despreocupación- bien puesto que estoy aquí también cocinare -sacando un cuchillo de dios sabe donde y tomando la comida llendo a la cocina del ryozanpaku

-el sujeto misterioso, cocino un gran banquete y los que estaban allí disfrutaron de este, aparte de los chicos de shinpaku quienes llegaron luego y se les explico la situación

kenichi: esta comida es fabulosa -decía alegremente mientras comía

kisara: si esta muy bueno

tsuji: es mejor que la comida que tenia que cazar en mi entrenamiento -todos lo miraban como comía, pero no era nada comparado como goku comiendo por grandes cantidades

goku: mmm... esta muy delicioso, demasiado delicioso -decía casi con lagrimas en los ojos de tan brillantes por su alegría por la comida

akira: y yo creí que comía bastante -decía comiendo calmada mente mientras era observado por miu y los miembros de shinpaku- que miran

miu: no entiendo por que sigues aquí -decía tratando de no golpearlo

goku: ups, lo siento -decía deteniéndose de comer por un momento- chicos el es mi discipulado akira, los jóvenes quedaron impresionados por esto, ellos creían que el joven era nivel maestro pero tal parece era un discipulado igual que ellos- bueno, se acaba de convertir en mi discípulo

kenichi: eso quiere decir que no se conocían hasta ahora -decía intrigado y confundido- pero el me dijo que te estaba buscando

¿?: eso es por que le cuando le entregue a goku el mapa mental con la lista y ubicación de los guerreros a elegir, envié una señal a los elegidos, sin embargo algunos al recibir la señal liberaron demasiado poder y fueron llevados al mundo donde este se encontraba, mas bien dicho 2 personas lo hicieron -esto dejo confundido a goku y los demás

goku: no te encontraste con alguien mas cuando llegaste

akira: si, con un chico rubio, nos preguntamos mutuamente donde estábamos, y luego yo salí a buscarte mientras el dijo que pasearía un rato

goku: ya veo, bueno debemos encontrarlo antes de irnos -continuando con su comida

akira: no creo que salgamos de aquí muy pronto -pensaba para si mismo viendo comer a goku

honoka: oni-san -gritaba fuertemente desde afuera la niña

apachai: apaaa, kenichi ya llegamos -decía alegremente apachai

kenichi: quien diría que aparecería mi hermana en esta situación -decía con nerviosismo, pero su cara se congelo al ver entrar a honoka siendo cargada por apachai quien estaba siendo a su vez cargado por un chico delgado alto y rubio, quien levantaba el cuerpo de apachai solo con un dedo

joven: oh, akira veo que encontraste a goku -con una sonrisa juguetona- de pronto siente algo y mira al peli negro que había cocinado el banquete- tu quien eres? -pero no contesto solo continuo trayendo comida a la meza- así que no me escuchas eh, perdóname apachai tengo que hacer esto -bajo a apachai y se dispuso a atacar al ser misterioso siendo detenido por la mano de goku- uh, así que as detenido mi ataque

goku: veo que eres muy fuerte -agitando su mano la cual humeaba por la fuerza del impacto- así que tu seras mi otro dicipulo -mirando a akira

akira: así es, el es el otro que llego de otro mundo con la idea de encontrarte, aunque no estaba tan animado en hacerlo como yo, pero por razones diferentes -decía mientras continuaba comiendo

joven: muy bien cual es la situación -preguntaba ya calmado- si me trajeron a este mundo solo puede ser porque tienen un problema

goku: así es -respondía goku comiendo nuevamente- ven aquí -el joven se acerco y goku toco su cabeza, mostrando nuevamente lo que le deparaba a sus universos, el joven al terminar de ver las cosas, no cambio mucho excepto por su cara de preocupación y seriedad

joven: ya veo, ciertamente es preocupante, sin embargo dada la situación actual, diría que tenemos tiempo -ganándose miradas de los presentes excepto por goku y el desconocido quienes conocían mejor la situación- existen muchos mundos y universos actualmente y dudo que aun los elegidos sean muchos verdad, probablemente no supere las 15 o 25 personas, sin contar a sus acompañantes claro, verdad? -preguntándole al peli negro quien solo asintió- si nos basamos en la velocidad que tendrán para viajar por cada universo y si es que no hay seres poderosos o avanzados que los retrasen, en el peor de los casos podrían tardar un mes para nosotros

akisame: impresionante, conjeturas bien pensadas y bastante precisas, pero aun así no podemos asegurar que sean tan correctas

¿?: lo que dice es verdad -impresionando a akisame- según lo que descubrí, es el primer universo destruido, los destructores llegaron ayer a ese universo, lo atacaron hoy y lo destruyeron por completo, aunque el equipo principal de el ejercito enemigo se mueve lentamente, varios miembros de sus tropas viajan mas rápidos pero no son tan fuertes

furinji: como descubriste eso

¿?: luego de saber lo de la destrucción de ese universo investigue lo mas que pude, y luego de enviar a goku, seguí investigando, me encontré con un miembro del equipo enemigo y luego de vencerlo le saque toda la información que pude, tal parece se están haciendo de aliados en distintos mundos e incluso le dan posiciones para que se protejan de las destrucciones de los mundos

kenichi: me estas diciendo que hay gente que esta entregando sus propios mundos -decía airado

¿?: así es, tienen un buen plan, en vez de aparecer ellos y destruir todo de una vez, decidieron ir haciéndolo desde adentro para poder mantener cierto control sobre los poderes ocultos en cada universo luego de su destrucción

akisame: poderes ocultos de cada universo?

¿?: como saben, existen objetos sagrados o legendarios verdad -todos asintieron- bueno aveces no solo son objetos, hay incluso seres vivos y guardianes que rebosan de un gran poder oculto el cual se puede canalizar y controlar para obtener beneficios mas aya del entendimiento existencial, en otras palabras, quien sea que mande este ejercito enemigo, es muy poderoso, y arrogante, tanto que prácticamente busca ser dios -esto dejo a todos helados e impactados- no un dios de un universo, sino el dios creador de mundos y de todos los universos

sakaki: buscar ser dios?, que clase de estúpido lunático nos enfrentamos -decía rompiendo su cerveza- y se atreve a usar objetos, seres vivos y destruir universos para conseguirlo -el peli negro solo asintió

kenichi: perdonar a alguien así...-liberando un aura de poder destructivo, un aura tan negativo jamas visto en kenichi que todos los presentes se impresionaron- es algo que no haré, de ninguna manera perdonare a alguien que se atreva a amenazar la vida solo por su vanidad y codicia

¿?: bueno yo me debo ir -decía despreocupado de la situación actual- ya hice todo lo que debía hacer incluso les entregue información, nos vemos -desapareciendo como si nada

joven: hey chico -le decía a kenichi para calmarlo- si realmente odias a esa persona, entonces encuentra lo y derrota lo como es debido, quisas pienses en matarlo, pero... se puede hacer algo incluso peor para alguien así -decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción

goku: bueno, nos vamos, akira, izayoi -al joven rubio- ryuto, vamos al siguiente mundo

kenichi: espera goku-san, déjenme ir con ustedes -decía decidido

goku: me temo que no lo puedo permitir -para sorpresa de kenichi pero no tanto de sus maestros- la verdad es que tu eres el elegido de este mundo, pero en vista de todo el poder oscuro que tienes acumulado -esto hizo pensar a kenichi- ciertamente no puedo llevar, te podrías involucrar en un combate que te deje llevar tu oscuridad

kenichi: mi oscuridad? pero...-lo toman de los hombros miu y el anciano- kenichi, eso es lo mejor solo debes estar tranquilo -kenichi estaba por rendirse

furinji: yo creo que debes ir -sorprendiendo a todos en especial a kenichi- no te servirá de nada guardar podo ese poder oscuro, lo mejor sera que lo liberes y lo controles, para que puedas controlar un nuevo nivel en tu arte marcial

goku: me parece bien, te enseñare a liberar toda esa fuerza oscura y poder controlarla, de acuerdo -kenichi asintió- vamos miu -esta también asintió- bueno nos vamos, nos veremos en otra ocasión -todos se despidieron de ellos mientras se iban en un agujero espacio/tiempo

furinji: suerte kenichi -decía seriamente- bueno es hora de comenzar a planificar nuestra defensa

todos los presentes: si -al unisono, incluso honoka quien no sabia que pasaba ni por que su hermano se había ido


	5. la casa de los delincuentes

+nuevo mundo

-en algún lugar desconocido se pueden percibir 2 seres manteniendo una conversación

¿?: mi lord, me mando a llamar -se preguntaba un ser sin forma el cual era solo oscuridad

lord: si -decía una voz gutural con una potencia impresionante capaz de hacer temblar el lugar donde se encontraban con solo hablar normal- seras enviado a una misión

¿?: por supuesto mi lord, se lo agradezco -lo decía con una sincera gratitud- cual es mi misión

lord: debes ir al siguiente mundo -mostrando una imagen mental- y encontrar a un joven de cabello blanco y actitud estúpida, ese joven tiene el poder de liberar la destrucción total, lo quiero de mi bando, destruye a todos los que encuentres en tu camino si es necesario, y trae a quien demuestre un poder oscuro formidable

¿?: si mi lord -decía bastante alegre por su misión- si me permite me retiro -decía levantándose y retirándose del salón

lord: trata de convencerlo con palabras, si se niega usa la fuerza, hay que mantener ese mundo lo mejor hasta mi llegada

-mientras en el nuevo mundo, goku y los demás ya estaban hay y se dispusieron a comenzar con un entrenamiento, izayoi por su alto nivel, se decidió que no entrenara y que en vez de eso haga un reconocimiento de la zona, como estaban cerca de un rió, se le dio la orden a akira que practique caminando en el rió con su habilidad humana normal, mientras cargaba unas pesas de 5 kilos por manos y pies sumando 20 kilos de peso extra, ryuto fue puesto a meditar para lograr concentrar su energía correctamente, comenzando por formar una esfera de ki fuerte y visible, miu fue puesto a practicar la técnica de volar, y se le dio la orden de que cuando lograra completar la técnica de vuelo, empezara a practicar aumentando el peso en su cuerpo, mientras kenichi estaba con goku practicando la liberación de su odio y poder oscuro

kenichi: goku-san esta seguro de esto -decía algo preocupado

goku: por supuesto -con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- no es difícil, solo debes preocuparte de liberar por ahora toda tu fuerza negativa acumulada y practicaremos rompiendo estas rocas -apuntando a unas rocas enormes y muy duras las cuales, por supuesto, goku rompía con un dedo, incluso con una mirada, kenichi solo asintió al ver la sonrisa de goku y comenzó a enfocarse en todo lo negativo que conocía y que lo afectaba

kenichi: ah -dándole un golpe limpio a la roca la cual dejo una marca pero nada mas, la mano de kenichi por otro lado estaba muy lastimado- ugh falle

goku: supongo que no se puede hacer nada -decía mientras con su ki curaba la mano de kenichi- es preocupante, eres un buen chico, pero tal parece no pasaras de el nivel de una persona con nivel maestro, eso no es malo, pero parece que tardaras en llegar a ese nivel -kenichi no se sentía bien con eso, el quería ser mas fuerte, mas rápido, necesitaba poder, si solo tuviera mas poder, pero el lo iba a conseguir, por eso estaba con goku, tenia una responsabilidad y la hiba a cumplir, goku sonrió al ver la determinación en sus ojos, y dio unos pasos atrás para que kenichi lograra golpear la roca

kenichi: mubyoshi -decía muy concentrado con su técnica la cual comenzó a perforar en la roca, dejando un gran daño y una trizada- aun me falta mas

goku: pero estas mejorando, sabes, la fuerza física no lo es todo, es cierto que entrenar tu cuerpo es importante pero si no se mezcla con el poder espiritual o ki, ni con la mente, perderás fácilmente -kenichi escuchaba muy atento las palabras de goku- si entrenas tu cuerpo para ser fuerte, le sumas tu mente para concentrarte y enfocarte en algo, y tu ki para dirigir e incrementar tu poder, lograras ser un maestro -kenichi asintió

kenichi: muy bien -parándose nuevamente frente a la roca- lo intentare una vez mas

goku: recuerda que el ki es infinito, lo que tiene limite es tu control sobre el, si mezclas correctamente tu mente y tu cuerpo iras traspasando las barreras que limitan tu poder y este cada vez sera mayor -kenichi volvió a asentir

kenichi: cuerpo -decía poniéndose en posición para golpear correctamente- mente -enfocándose en su objetivo y en su "pelea" que tenia- espíritu -liberando su ki y enfocando toda su oscuridad o energía oscura para liberarla en un golpe- ahora -decía dando un golpe normal el cual por la fuerza que adquirió kenichi destruyo una parte de la roca, kenichi se impresiono por lo que logro, sobretodo ya que su mano quedo intacta

goku: bien hecho kenichi -este le sonrió con alegría- una cosa mas, recuerda que una pluma es capaz de destruir cualquier defensa y cualquier cosa usada correctamente -esto intrigo a kenichi- y también, si te preguntas por que cuando usas esa fuerza oscura e inconsciente eres un peleador mucho mas fuerte, debes recordar, que el sol viene y se va, por que en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad -kenichi no entendía a que se refería goku, pero al ver que este se alejo de el sin decirle nada mas, kenichi entendió que la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento constaba de descubrir a que se refería lo que le habían dicho

miu: hey kenichi-san, mira -decía miu desde la altura, kenichi quedo atónito al verla volar, sin embargo goku le decía que esa velocidad de vuelo aun no era suficiente para pasar a la siguiente parte del entrenamiento así que esta siguió practicando

kenichi: valla, miu-san ya controla el vuelo muy bien -pensaba en lo que se tardaba, de pronto vio a ryuto mirando el cielo- hey ryuto, por que miras el cielo, acaso aun no has logrado concentrar tu ki -tratando de ser comprensivo actuó como si no importara- no te preocupes de seguro con practica lo logras -en ese momento ryuto levanto una mano y luego de unos segundos comenzó a aparecer una esfera de energía -eh?

ryuto: gracias a mi habilidad conseguir la esfera de energía con 2 manos no me costo tanto, sin embargo goku me dijo que practicara formando una esfera con una mano, ya la puedo hacer y mantenerla, pero no logro que tenga tanta fuerza y forma como la primera -comenzando a mirar su mano- la clave para controlar el seidou goui es saber canalizar, distribuir y liberar ambos ki y juntarles, el ki de la fuerza interna, y el de la fuerza externa -esto estaba haciendo a kenichi reaccionar hasta que...

delincuente: hey chicos, se puede saber que rayos están haciendo -preguntaba un tipo alto lleno de músculos seguido de un grupo de delincuentes- salgan de mi lugar basuras

-mientras tanto en el otro lado del rió, se encontraban 2 jóvenes tranquilamente descansando en ese lugar, uno delgado de pelo blanco con cara de cansancio, y otro de pelo castaño con una cara tranquila

joven 1: esto es tan tranquilo -decía despreocupado a ojos cerrados

joven 2: si, eso dices tu, yo creo que me estoy volviendo loco -decía con nerviosismo

joven 1: por que lo dices, yo creí que ya estabas loco -decía sin abrir los ojos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

joven 2: no me jodas, si alguien esta loco aquí eres tu -decía con enojo- pero si me preguntas la razón es que -mirando el cielo- estoy viendo a un chica sexy, rubia y tetona volando por el cielo

joven 1: pero que dices si eso es normal en este lugar -despreocupado

joven 2: claro que no es normal animal, abre los ojos malditas sea -tratando de abrírselos a su amigo, sin embargo recibió un puñetazo por perturbar su paz

joven 1: maldito furuichi, como te atreves a molestarme -decía con enojo- sabes lo difícil que a sido estar tranquilo últimamente -decía con tono infantil y molesto

furuichi: oga maldito, solo mira el cielo de una puta vez -oga miro el cielo solo para calmar a su amigo y que lo deje tranquilo, sin embargo su amigo tenia razón, había una chica volando

oga: oh, es verdad, quien lo diría, justo cuando creí que tu maldita mente pervertida ya te comenzaba a hacer ver cosas -decía como si nada con cara sinvergüenza

furuichi: eres un maldito, solo muérete -gritando de tal manera que akira los escucho

oga: hey bebe beel, que opinas sera hilda -decía ignorando a su amigo

beel: dabuu daah -negando

furuichi: como rayos piensan que es hilda -perdiendo los estribos, mientras beel lo miraba con cara de, yo no pensé que fuera hilda- es cierto que tiene también grandes pechos, pero no puedes confundirla ya que es mas joven

akira: hey, ustedes que se creen que hacen mirando a miu de esa forma -decía akira saliendo del agua, semi desnudo cargando los 20 kilos extras

oga: eh, quien eres? -preguntaba como si nada

furuichi: oh, mierda, de seguro es la pareja de la chica voladora, no puede ser, -pensaba nerviosamente haciendo morisquetas, mientras beel, oga y akira lo observaban- espera, tengo a oga conmigo y el fue el ultimo en mirar al cielo de los 2, probablemente crea que el fue el pervertido que miraba a su pareja -seguía pensando mientras reía maliciosamente- oga lo hará pedazos y me salvare

akira: y bien, expliquen -decía seriamente quitándose el peso extra

oga: bueno yo estaba con beel -apuntando al pequeño de su espalda- durmiendo tranquilamente mientras este pervertido -apuntando a furuichi- miraba a esa chica volar -decía inexpresivo, algo aburrido metiéndose el dedo en la nariz

furuichi: maldito, me vendió completamente -pensaba impresionado por la facilidad en que lo vendía su amigo- oga maldito -grito mientras golpeaba a oga sin poder mover a oga ni un centímetro- yo no fui el que miraba a esa chica y definitivamente no soy un pervertido -negando nerviosamente- el pervertido es este tipo

akira: se ve joven pero tiene un hijo, eso me demuestra que quisas sea un pervertido, sin embargo el estaba viendo a una tal hilda, por lo tanto es obvio que solo puede pensar en esa mujer, quien debe ser la madre de ese niño, verdad?

oga: si, hilda es la madre de beel -decía como si nada, mientras furuichi estaba impresionado por la conclusión de akira, pensar que el hecho de que su estupidez aya confundido a la joven con hilda, lo salvaría de pelear con la pareja de la chica- oh, la chica esta aterrizando -akira volteo solo para ver a miu llendo donde kenichi quien estaba con ryuto rodeado de delincuentes, y sin goku a la vista

akira: debo volver -poniéndose de nuevo el peso extra

oga: te acompañamos -decía montándose sobre akira

furuichi: eh? -oga lo toma y lo sube a akira

akira: bueno esto me ayudara en mi entrenamiento -decía apenas levantándolos- vamos -decía corriendo a gran velocidad aun con todo el peso extra

- mientras en el otro lado

miu: hey kenichi-san, has visto a goku-san -decía miu quien ya había logrado incrementar su velocidad de vuelo y quería saber si podía avanzar a la siguiente fase- eh, quienes son estos tipos

delincuente: valla, valla, pero si estos chicos están acompañados de esa hermosura -decía mientras miraba de forma pervertida a miu- ven aquí pequeña no te lastimaremos -justo cuando acerco su mano para tocar a miu, fue detenido por kenichi

kenichi: aleja tus manos de miu-san -decía con un aire de batalla- no quiero pelear, pero si no se van, no tendré opción

delincuente 1: que te pasa chico, no sabes quien es este tipo -decía con una sonrisa, mientras kenichi solo lo miro serio- es abe la maquina asesina, así que apártate o te matara, estupi... -justo antes de que terminara de hablar apareció un furuichi golpeándolo como un proyectil

abe: quien se atrevió a hacerlo - entonces se quedo helado al ver a oga- o..oga, que haces aquí

oga: solo lo acompaño a el -apuntando a akira quien ya se encontraba vestido otra vez

akira: no te acerques a estos chicos o morirás -tranquilamente pero desafiante

abe: crees que me asusta un niño bonito como tu -tronando los dedos para que ataquen sus compañeros- muere

akira: tonto -en un instante mando a volar a todos los delincuentes con una patada- quien sigue?

furuichi: es tan fuerte y el maldito me lanzo como proyectil -decía enojado y lastimado

oga: oh, no fue el, fui yo -decía con su típica sonrisa de dientes afilados

furuichi: oga maldito -sacado de quicio

miu: mmm, disculpen -decía miu- pero pueden venir aquí para dejar a akira pelear -furuichi solo miraba sus pechos por lo que se gano un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de ryuto, kenichi y oga, el cual aparte de golpear a furuichi se lo llevo con los demás para ver pelear a akira

abe: no te emociones, esos eran los mas débiles del grupo, ahora vienen todos los fuertes -decía alzando sus manos dejando ver a una gran cantidad de estudiantes de ishiyama

kenichi: vaya, son muchos delincuentes -decía impresionado por la cantidad de personas

oga: son todos de ishiyama -decía tranquilamente

kenichi: ishiyama?

furuichi: si es la escuela preparatoria para delincuentes con un porcentaje de delincuencia del 120% ishiyama -decía reponiéndose del golpe

kenichi: no puedo creer que exista un lugar así -decía bastante molesto ya que no a tenido encuentros muy buenos con delincuentes

furuichi: no tienes por que ponerte así, no todos en ishiyama son delincuentes ni malo, solo que algunos se creen chicos malos por eso causan problemas

akira: eso es todo -decía aburrido, mientras que para los demás era normal para furuichi el hecho de que casi todos los estudiantes de ishiyama estuvieran hay no era poco- si no tuviera que terminar esto rápido para seguir entrenando, no me molestaría en usar esto y terminaría con mas tiempo, pero no debo -liberando su modo sombra impresionando a los presentes, sobre todo a los 2 tipos y a beel

beel: dabu daah dabuu -respondiendo a los poderes de sombra de akira

oga: beel?, esos son poderes demoníacos?, no, se siente diferente -pensaba oga

furuichi: eso es, no puede ser -comenzaba a sentir miedo en especial cuando vio los ojos rojos, los cuales dejaron incluso a beel paralizado- esto es... no me digas que este tipo es un demonio? -pensaba tratando de ver a oga quien estaba serio observando lo ocurrido

ryuto: no los mates akira -decía con tono aburrido

kenichi: crees que veamos, su poder de "rey demonio" -al decir esto para furuichi y oga era como si lo dijera en cámara lenta, las palabras "rey demonio" lo impresionaron, era posible que ese tipo fuera el gran señor demonio, tenia que ser a lo que se referían esos chicos ya que jamas escucharon algo sobre "rey demonio"

miu: no creo que lo ocupe, no lo uso ni cuando peleo con 6 de nosotros y menos lo ocupara ahora -para furuichi y oga escuchar eso era alarmante, seria posible de que esos chicos sean maestros hechiceros, si fuera así explicaría como vieron a la chica volando y el por que esos niños tenían un aire muy diferente a una persona normal

akira: quieren ver mi poder de "rey demonio" -los jóvenes asintieron excepto por oga y furuichi que aun no se podía mover- bien supongo que usar una pequeña parte de mi poder de "rey demonio" no me hará mal -en ese momento el poder oscuro incremento de tal manera que a todos les costaba respirar incluso mantenerse en pie, mientras a akira le crecía el pelo haciéndose muy largo mientras aparecía una hoz de la oscuridad, y pareciera que su aura era cada vez mas diabólico, sus ojos eran rojos penetrantes como si fueran hechos de sangre y su risa reflejaba lo mas oscuro de la existencia, la energía liberada era tal que akira con solo dar un paso arraso con todos los delincuentes como si nada, todo por la potencia de su poder, una vez todos fueron derribados volvió a su forma humana- mmm... no me termino de acostumbrar a tener que mantener controlado mi poder -decía como si nada- bueno eso era una parte de mi poder

goku: jajaja impresionante como siempre, akira -decía quien se encontraba con izayoi comiendo algo detrás de los jóvenes en una banca que habían traído- no es cierto izayoi

izayoi: debo decir que me impresiono, realmente quiero pelear contigo akira -akira solo rió ante la afirmación

akira: aun no has visto hasta donde puedo llegar -liberando energía oscura

izayoi: tu tampoco -liberando también su energía

goku: chicos cálmense -los jóvenes no lo escucharon- ufff -elevando su ki de golpe calmando a los jóvenes- muy bien chicos hay que seguir -con una sonrisa, cuando se hiba moviendo oga lo interrumpió

oga: oye -goku voltea a verle- ustedes, son maestros hechiceros -goku quedo pensándolo, y luego de pensarlo un rato creyó que era el nombre que recibían las personas que usaban ki en ese mundo, por lo que asintió

furuichi: no puede ser, eso significa que tu eres el "rey demonio" -preguntando a akira

akira: así es, ese es mi titulo y nadie me lo a podido quitar -haciendo referencia al titulo que le dieron en su mundo, tanto los delincuentes como algunos enemigos mas fuertes que enfrento

furuichi: oga, esto es malo debemos irnos -le susurro al oído

kenichi: que les pasa chicos?

furuichi: nada solo nos preguntábamos quien es ese tipo de ropa celeste y pelo negro -apuntando a goku

kenichi: ah, se refieren a goku-san -furuichi asintió- el es nuestro maestro, solo izayoi-san y akira-san son reconocidos como para estar cerca de su poder, nosotros -apuntándose así mismo aparte de miu y ryuto- somos los discípulos

furuichi: ya veo, bueno los dejamos -decía algo nervioso tomando a oga- vayámonos oga este lugar es peligroso -le susurro

miu: aaah, que lindo bebe -mientras tomaba a beel, quien no tenia problemas para estar con miu ya que a beel le bastaba con que la persona fuera fuerte para estar cómodo, sobretodo por que sentía como la fuerza de la chica corría por su cuerpo- tienes hambre pequeño, ahora comeremos mientras entrenamos

goku: si muero de hambre -decía feliz

miu: goku-san, es para el pequeño -esto dejo triste a goku

oga: espera -tomando el hombro de miu- no alejes a beel de mi -decía tranquilamente mientras pensaba que no podía estar muchos metros lejos de beel, miu no entendía que pasaba

akira: hey miu, no vez que ese niño -sonriendo como si provocara a oga- es el hijo de ese chico -luego se voltio para hablar con los demás

miu: eeeh? en serio, eres tan joven para ser padre -decía poniéndose casi completamente roja- que les pasa ahora a los jóvenes, por que tienen hijos a tan corta edad, kenichi al escuchar lo que ocurría fue rápido tomo a beel y se lo entrego a oga- kenichi-san por que hiciste eso, yo quería cargar al bebe -dijo algo molesta

kenichi: miu-san, por favor, si el dice que no lo alejes de el solo devuélveselo -aunque kenichi realmente pensaba, que si ese chico era tan joven como para tener un hijo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría hacerle a miu, sobretodo por que a miu le pareció bastante tierno lo que dijo sobre que no alejen a su niño, mientras oga veía todo y no entendía, solo sabia que a beel parecía gustarle miu

oga: oye -le dijo a miu deteniendo su pequeña disputa con kenichi- si realmente quieres cargarlo, adelante -decía alegrando a miu- solo no lo alejes a mas de 18 metros de mi -a miu eso le parecía tan tierno, al escuchar eso veía a oga como un padre ejemplar quien era muy dedicado a su hijo, mientras que oga solo pensaba en que no quería recibir una descarga de beel a pesar de practicar eso

miu: valla, eres muy dedicado, pero 18 metros, como le haces para estudiar -preguntaba inocentemente

oga: eso es fácil, me llevo a beel a la escuela -eso impresiono mas a miu ya que veía a oga como un padre a tiempo completo aun con sus estudios- pero en cuanto a la distancia -decía todo feliz y orgulloso- la distancia máxima que mantenemos es un avance que tuvimos luego de entrenar muy duro, ya que en un principio yo con beel no nos podíamos separar mas de 15 metros -se sentía orgulloso por haber logrado incrementar la distancia, para miu por su parte, era tan genial escuchar lo dedicado que era oga con su hijo, pensar que desde que lo tuvo era inseparable con su hijo era algo de admirarse

miu: wow, eres tan genial oga-san -decía con ternura mientras kenichi y furuichi estaban en un rincón emo

kenichi: miu-san cree genial a oga-san y quedo cautivada por el -haciendo el típico circulo

furuichi: no puede ser, no basta con que viva con hilda, le guste a kunieda, aparte de eso liga aun teniendo a beel, como es posible -haciendo un circulo igualmente

miu: oga-san pero te tienes que separar de tu hijo en algún momento o no? -preguntaba con curiosidad y una sonrisa

oga: no puedo separarme de el, nunca, o me moriría -mientras oga lo decía literalmente, para miu era como decir que sin su hijo el no podría vivir

miu: valla, oga-san eres uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, y también el padre mas dedicado -ya con esto ni kenichi ni furuichi soportaron mas

furuichi: maldito -tratando de golpear a oga sin lograrlo- tu tienes a hilda, hilda, deja de coquetear con otras chicas, aparte esta chica tiene pareja

oga: no me compares contigo, yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie -decía oga ensuciando la ya manchada reputación de furuichi

miu: y yo no tengo pareja -furuichi quedo confundido

kenichi: así es, miu no tiene pareja -decía con voz monótona como un robot, entonces miu se dio cuenta de lo que hizo mientras ryuto akira e izayoi la miraban con cara de culpabilidad

furuichi: espera, yo creí que ese chico era tu pareja -apuntando a akira

akira: eh?, y yo cuando dije esa tontería -decía completamente tranquilo, mientras furuichi se sentía como un idiota

miu: como creíste que era pareja de akira, a mi me gusta kenichi -justo en el momento en que lo dice se da cuenta y se tapa la boca- no escucharon eso verdad?

akira/goku/izayoi/ryuto/oga: ya lo sabíamos

furuichi: que rayos haces hablando como si supieras -decía enojado

oga: idiota, se le noto por la cara que puso cuando el pequeño la defendió atrapando la mano de abe, era cosa de ver su cara -furuichi quedo como, hasta oga se dio cuenta como yo no lo hice

miu: que todos lo sabían? -decía completamente roja, los chicos solo asintieron como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- bueno creo que ahora ya lo sabes kenichi... -nadie respondió, esta al no ver a nadie comenzó a ver a todos lados- kenichi?

goku: se fue luego de que dijiste que no tenias pareja -los jóvenes volvieron a mirar a miu con cara de culpabilidad, haciéndola sentir mal

miu: no puede ser, kenichi -comenzó a correr para buscarlo

akira: me pregunto si se acordara que sabe volar -viéndola como corría rápidamente buscando a kenichi- creo que no -simplemente se dio la vuelta y prosiguió con lo que hacia

furuichi: no la irán a buscar o algo?

izayoi: si te soy sincero, es mas probable que ella destruya un edifico a que corra peligro en un lugar como este -decía con una sonrisa continuando con lo que hacia- ryuto te quedaras -ryuto solo asintió

ryuto: debo seguir entrenando para poder usar toda mi fuerza, no me puedo permitir ser mas débil que kenichi, en especial si logra dominar "eso" -llamando la atención de furuichi

akira: lo que me pareció interesante fue que fuiste el único capaz de bloquear mi ataque y golpearme cuando eleve mi fuerza, aunque si hubieras seguido hubieras perdido, ya que tu cuerpo no lo aguantaría, no es así, odin -riéndose, furuichi por su parte había estado tan impresionado hasta el momento que cuando le dijeron a ese tipo odin, no le sorprendería si ese tipo fuera el dios nórdico odin, y tendría sentido que una forma humana no soporte el poder ya que en el comienzo pasaba lo mismo con oga, y pensaba que tal vez, para estos chicos era lo mismo

izayoi: valla, tu nombre me recuerdo cuando enfrente a un dios -decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- claro que le gane, por eso soy conocido como un campeón o héroe

furuichi: campeón? -preguntaba viendo que tanta información le podía sacar a estos chicos

ryuto: un campeón o héroe, es una persona cuyo poder es capaz de derrotar a un dios, aun que por lo general los derrotan con armas legendarias

izayoi: yo lo derrote con mis manos, también derrote a un señor demonio y un ex señor demonio-decía des preocupadamente, sin embargo tanto oga como furuichi estaban interesados por este grupo, cuando hablaron de ex señores demonios y señores demonios recordaron a los pecados capitales que son los 7 ex gobernantes del mundo demoníaco y pensaron que tal vez ese chico los encontró y derroto

akira: que hay de usted goku -pregunto con curiosidad

goku: veamos -pensando cuidadosamente- me enfrente a daimaoh (gran señor demonio) cuando era un niño y lo derrote junto a 2 de sus hijos -decía con toda tranquilidad, pero oga y furuichi quedaron impresionado por sus palabras, por un momento pensaron que fue una broma, pero de alguna manera era con solo ver a goku a la cara sabían que decía la verdad- luego de eso entrene con kamisama ("dios") hasta los 18 años si mal no recuerdo

furuichi: disculpe -recibiendo una mirada de todos los que escuchaban fascinados la historia- pero a que edad derroto al gran señor demonio

goku: mmm... no recuerdo muy bien, si no mal recuerdo tenia 15 años -decía como si nada

furuichi: a ya veo -furuichi y oga no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, derrotar al gran señor demonio a los 15 años y entrenar con "dios" era algo impensable para ellos- y que otras cosas a hecho goku-san

veamos: e viajado por el espacio peleando con aliens, androides, ejércitos, seres del otro mundo, entrene con el gran kaiosama, e conocido a los supremos kaioshin, y me enfrente a el dios de la destrucción, perdí en su contra pero durante la pelea pude ascender a modo dios y nos volvimos amigos -los jóvenes presentes estaban simplemente impresionados ante las semejantes aventuras y hazañas que mencionaba el mayor de los reunidos

izayoi: jajaja, ya veo por que nos vas a entrenar, pareces tenerlo todo, eres infantil e inocente como un niño, pero puedes llegar a ser muy inteligente, intuitivo, posees poder físico y espiritual, tienes la experiencia y as logrado cosas que nosotros ni imaginamos -decía alagando a goku- pero a diferencia de ti yo si derrote a un dios -decía con tono de burla

goku: jajaja, si es cierto, tal vez tu nos debas entrenar a nosotros -decía con un sonrisa sincera

izayoi: no, soy bastante problemático, no sabría como entrenarlos -decía respondiendo a la sonrisa de goku, akira tenia una sonrisa de victoria por alguna razón, mientras que ryuto solo observaba a sus compañeros pensando en lo crédulo que eran por actuar así ante alguien con semejante nivel como goku, aunque tal vez se debía a que solo el vio a goku liberar su poder

furuichi: tengo una pregunta mas -decía algo nervioso- exactamente, por que razón guerreros de su calibre han venido a este lugar -esperaba una respuesta que no fuera problemática para ellos

ryuto: es sospechoso, -decía con seriedad- recién los conocemos pero nos hacen ese tipo de preguntas como si nada, como si quisieran descubrir algo -poniéndose algo enojado liberando un ki intimidatorio, furuichi estaba muerto de miedo, oga solo esperaba un movimiento para luchar

goku: se los diremos -decía sonriendo impresionando a ryuto y los otros 2- sin embargo, nos pueden hacer el favor de buscar a kenichi y miu, por favor -la serenidad de goku los calmo y detuvo el ki de ryuto, furuichi y oga solo asintieron y se fueron en busca de los demás

ryuto: por que a hecho eso goku -preguntaba intrigado

goku: la razón es que, nuestro objetivo es ese chico -apuntando a oga, los 3 jóvenes se impresionaron- a caso no lo sintieron, esa energía desbordante que sale de el, el bebe que carga en su pecho tiene un poder descomunal y su poder esta siendo controlado y canalizado perfectamente por el joven que lo carga, se nota que tienen una gran conexión

akira: así que padre e hijo son quienes buscamos, o solo al bebe para criarlo y entrenarlo -preguntaba juguetona mente- si es al bebe no tenemos tiempo de que crezca verdad? -aun con tono juguetón

izayoi: obviamente es a ambos, así nos ahorramos el cambiarle paños -decía también en tono juguetón y de burla

goku: tendremos que guardar las cosas y comer mas tarde -se sentía mal al decir eso- tenemos que seguir a esos chicos -los jóvenes asintieron y se fueron preparando

-mientras tanto en su camino sin rumbo, kenichi llego a ishiyama accidentalmente, y al ver el estado tan deplorable del lugar decidió ir a la azotea creyendo que era un sitio vació, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que había un grupo que lo vio entrar y decidió seguirlo, ya en la azotea se sentía mas cómodo

kenichi: ah, no se por que me altere tanto -decía tratando de calmarse- yo y miu-san no somos pareja, solo somos compañeros de clase, de dojo y amigos, ya debería perder esa esperanza en que seamos algo mas -decía completamente resignado, no se sentía nada bien

toujo: ven gatito -decía un tipo de cuerpo descomunal que a kenichi le recordaba a sakaki, excepto por su cara tan amable con la que estaba llamando a un gato a unos metros de el- eso es, eres muy lindo jajaja

kenichi: se ve que te gustan los gatos -decía tranquilo al ver al gato y a toujo

toujo: en realidad me gustan todos los animales -mientras jugaba con el gatito, luego se da cuenta- oh, no me había fijado que había alguien aquí

kenichi: yo tampoco, creí que no habría nadie mas en su sitio como este

toujo: jajaja, pero como no va a haber nadie en este lugar, si esta es la escuela ishiyama -toujo lo dijo bastante calmado, mientras las palabras ishiyama resonaban en la cabeza de kenichi

kenichi: ishiyama?, donde lo escuche antes -decía algo nervioso, cuando recuerda los delincuentes que los habían atacado antes y las palabras de furuichi- no puede ser, como me fui a meter en este lugar -decía con un ataque nervioso- como pude entrar a la escuela con un porcentaje de delincuencia del 120%, nooo

toujo: oye este lugar no es tan malo -decía casi calmando a kenichi- aquí debes pelear por tu vida a diario a menos de que seas fuerte -decía con total felicidad, haciendo a kenichi explotar de nervios

kenichi: espera -pensándolo un poco- si estas aquí debiste quedar atrapado en esta azotea, y los delincuentes no te dejan bajar verdad?, si eso debe ser -quería creer eso

toujo: de que hablas, yo estudio aquí -decía con una mirada de pelea y una sonrisa -este definitivamente no era su día

delincuente: pequeña rata, como te atreves a entrar aquí luego de lo que tu amigo nos hizo -decía uno de los delincuentes que los habían atacado antes con un grupo detrás de el- te acabaremos -esto dijo hasta que vio a toujo detrás del chico-t...toujo-san, que hace con este chico

toujo: solo estábamos hablando -decía tranquilo

delincuente 2: pero toujo-san, uno de los amigos de este tipo acabo a un gran grupo de nuestros estudiantes

toujo: oh, en serio -poniendo una cara de emoción- en ese caso chico -dirigiéndose a kenichi- dime donde esta tu amigo, quiero enfrentar a alguien fuerte -kenichi recordando la fuerza de akira, pensó que si toujo hiba a pelear contra akira moriría, y aunque hablo solo unos segundos con toujo, no pensaba que fuera mala persona,el tenia la teoría de que nadie a quien le gusten las plantas o los animales podía ser mala persona, ni siquiera lo veía como un delincuente de los malos, solo como uno que pelea muy seguido

kenichi: no puedo hacerlo, toujo-san, no puede enfrentar a akira, si lo hace morirá -estas palabras solo emocionaron mas a toujo

toujo: en serio?, tu amigo es tan fuerte, o sera acaso que me subestimas chico -no importa cual fuera la causa, mientras mas escuchaba de akira mas se emocionaba- quiero enfrentarlo

kenichi: me temo que no puedo dejarlo pelear contra akira, toujo-san -decía con decisión- si es necesario te venceré con tal de evitar que busques a akira

delincuente: jajaja, tu derrotar a toujo-san, no bromees enano -decía tocando el hombro de kenichi, apenas lo toca sale volando en dirección a sus compañeros derribando a todos, en ese momento toujo ve el aura de pelea que libera kenichi

toujo: así que eres fuerte, -con una sonrisa- pues vamos a comprobarlo -lanzando un puño a kenichi el cual ni siquiera lo toca, cuando toujo recibe un golpe que lo envía a volar, se levanta del suelo feliz por el golpe- si que lo eres, eres fuerte -y cae derrotado, kenichi no quiso imprimir mucha fuerza en su puño, solo el suficiente para que se quedara inconsciente, pero no espero que toujo se levantara, ni menos mandarlo a volar de la manera que lo hizo, al ver su mano pudo notar la energía que desbordaba de el

kenichi: debe ser por el entrenamiento -pensaba, cuando luego de unos segundos recuerda donde esta- ah, es verdad me encuentro en este lugar -y comenzó a correr para salir de hay


	6. el primer enemigo, emperador de fuego

+mundo de oga

-en algún lugar cerca de ishiyama, se puede ver como un ser sin forma comenzaba a condensarse y a tomar una forma humana, cuando termino se podía ver a un sujeto delgado pero con todo el cuerpo marcado con ojos rojos y cabello rojo igualmente de pelos algo alborotados

¿?: así que en este lugar reside mi objetivo -observando bien el área desde un enorme edificio- te encontrare basura

- mientras tanto hilda caminaba tranquilamente asiendo las compras

miu: kenichi-san -decía buscando kenichi a gran velocidad- has visto a kenichi, es un chico con traje de artes marciales

hilda: eh?, no, no e visto a nadie así -sin expresión, la chica se inclino en agradecimiento por su tiempo y continuo buscando a kenichi

miu: kenichi-san, donde estas? -hilda la vio como se hiba y luego siguió caminando, luego de unos minutos se encontró con oga y furuichi

oga: oh, hilda, has visto a un chica rubia buscando a un tal kenichi -decía todo tranquilo

hilda: si la e visto hace un momento -decía toda calmada

oga: ya veo, por donde se fue? -algo mas serio

hilda: por aya -apuntando en dirección en donde procedía, luego de ver la cara de oga se puso seria- que ocurre?

furuichi: esto es malo hilda-san -decía apunto de explotar por contenerse a contarle lo ocurrido a hilda- han venido un rey demonio, 2 dioses, un campeón y unos maestros hechiceros -hilda no podía creer lo que escuchaba, dioses, rey demonio

hilda: de que estas hablando, oga explica -preguntaba mientras este solo acariciaba la cabeza de beel

oga: estábamos descansando y nos encontramos con un grupo muy extraño, uno es alguien con el titulo de rey demonio y logramos ver una parte de su poder, solo con dar un paso fue capaz de acabar con una gran cantidad de alumnos de ishiyama y paralizarnos a nosotros incluyendo a beel, quien reacciono a su poder

hilda: no bromees, es imposible que reaccione a su poder, el gran señor demonio esta en el infierno ahora, no puede haber alguien tan fuerte como para que su poder reaccione -decía con bastante seriedad

furuichi: eso no es todo hilda-san, hay 2 de ellos los cuales ya han derrotado a señores demonios, como a sus hijos -hilda se comenzó a preocupar, aunque no estaba segura de si era real lo que decían los jóvenes, tan solo en escuchar que su maestro estaba en posible peligro la hacia preocupar

oga: vamos, deja esas cosas en casa y ayúdanos a encontrar a kenichi y a miu, si los encontramos el jefe del grupo nos dirá por que a venido a este lugar -hilda asintió y al ver la seriedad de oga se apresuro lo mas que pudo

-mientras en ishiyama, kenichi luego de vencer a toujo en la azotea decidió bajar y salir de ese lugar, para su sorpresa ahora se encontraba lleno de alumnos de ishiyama, y mas de uno se lanzo a atacarle, por lo que comenzó su batalla por salir de aquel lugar

kenichi: no puede ser -decía acabando con 10 de ellos que lo atacaron por sorpresa saliendo de los salones- definitivamente este no es mi día -corriendo todo alterado, pasando por afuera de un salón en el cual se encontraban 4 personas en plena conversación

natsume: que hace ese chico aquí? -se preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

shiroyama: parece ser el infiltrado en ishiyama -luego de salir del salón observa a el lado contrario en el que se mueve kenichi y ve una gran cantidad de cuerpos de estudiantes vencidos por kenichi- veo que estoy en lo correcto, que quiere que haga kansaki-san

kansaki: que no es obvio -levantándose de su puesto- vamos a acabar con el intruso

himekawa: esto no sera divertido si vamos los 2, así que, sera mejor que solo observe -decía con tono cansado, mientras los cuatro caminaban rumbo a kenichi

-mientras kenichi seguía corriendo y apaleando a los de ishiyama en defensa propia, oga, hilda y furuichi seguían en la búsqueda de miu a quien ya habían localizado sobre unos postes de luz tratando de ubicar a kenichi

miu: kenichi-san, kenichi-san donde estas -gritaba desde el poste mientras trataba de ver donde podía estar kenichi

furuichi: miu-san -llamando la atención de la chica que bajo del poste- nosotros hemos venido a ayudarte a encontrar a kenichi -esto alegro mucho a miu

miu: en serio? muchas gracias -inclinándose un poco- solo una cosa -con tono dudoso- por que ustedes vinieron y no vinieron los demás

oga: por que dijeron que era mas probable que destruyeran edificios, a que necesiten nuestra ayuda -decía tranquilo

furuichi: pero, a pesar de decir eso, aun así goku-san nos pidió que los busquemos, quisas por que nosotros conocemos este lugar mejor que ustedes

miu: ya veo -decía tranquilizándose algo, luego de ver a beel decide tomarlo- parece que podre abrazarte de nuevo beel -sin embargo antes de que tome a beel, siente un instinto asesino y logra esquivar la espada de hilda

hilda: ni te atrevas a tocar a mi maestro -en ese momento oga toma a beel y se lo entrega a miu- maldito como osas entregar a beelze-sama -apunto de atacar a oga cuando beel la detiene

beel: dabuh daaah dabudah -en referencia a que no ataque

hilda: joven amo -mirando impresionada

oga: no te preocupes, esta niña no le hará nada a beel, después de todo, es solo un bebe verdad? -decía dándole un obvio mensaje a hilda de que no sabían quienes eran, así que era mejor pasar desapercibidos, luego hilda miro a beel y se dio cuenta de que beel le hacia señales de que era verdad lo que pensaba

hilda: entiendo -guardando su arma- me disculpo por mi comportamiento -dejando bastante confundida a miu

miu: no se preocupe, usted es hilda-san verdad?, supongo que como un gran peleador ser algo sobre protector, es obvio que defenderá a su hijo con todo verdad? -decía con una sonrisa recordando al sobre protector de su abuelo

hilda: así es, no me importa morir con tal de proteger a beelze-sama -decía toda normal

miu: valla, beel-chan, veo que tienes a 2 grandes padres -con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja que tal parece eran los padres de beel- y veo que tu madre es una diestra espadachín -mirando a hilda- por su forma de mover su espada y como la oculta es obvio que es muy fuerte en cuanto a la pelea

hilda: e sido instruida desde pequeña para ser una protectora -sin cambiar mas su cara

miu: ya veo -bastante impresionada por lo que ella creía que eran las costumbres de la familia de espadachines de la que tal parece procedía hilda, o era así según miu al menos- bueno mejor sigamos buscando a kenichi -se dio vuelta y comenzaron a caminar mientras miu cargaba a beel

furuichi: debemos darnos prisa y descubrir por que razón están aquí -le decía susurrando a hilda y oga

hilda: si, pero parecen no saber de nosotros -luego de pensarlo unos momentos- o solo están fingiendo? -apunto de sacar su espada

oga: espera -deteniendo a hilda de que saque su arma- si nos buscaran para matar a beel o algo por el estilo, han tenido muchas oportunidades, y créeme que por lo que e visto hasta el momento no son nada débiles -estaba tan serio que tanto furuichi como hilda llegaron a inquietarse- aparte solo vimos el poder de uno que tal parece es superado por el mayor del grupo

hilda: el mayor del grupo? -preguntaba con intriga y hasta algo de temor

furuichi: el mayor del grupo es impresionante, a los 15 años mato a el daimaoh y dos de sus hijos, entreno con kamisama y mas tarde ascendió a dios, no se ustedes pero si los demonios son fuertes, no me quiero imaginar el poder de un dios -decía algo aterrado por la imagen que se generaba, los 3 siguieron caminando atrás de miu en busca de kenichi

-mientas kenichi...

kenichi: no puede ser -perseguido por una orda de alumnos de ishiyama- de donde salen tantos alumnos delincuentes -se preguntaba cuando al frente pasaban 2 chicas las cuales solo caminaban por la zona, kenichi las esquivo en un parpadeo y siguió corriendo, sin embargo al voltear y ver que los delincuentes estaban a punto de chocar con las chicas volvió para protegerlas, mientras estas al ver la estampida cerraron los ojos apunto de recibir el golpe- no las toquen -dando un poderoso golpe el cual repelió a los delincuentes levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, e hizo que las chicas abrieran los ojos

nene: oye chico estas bien? -cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver la espalda de kenichi y toda la orda de delincuentes quienes estaban desparramado por todo el pasillo y algunas ventanas y salas- quien eres?

kenichi: están bien? -este pregunta y luego se da vuelta, mirando con una sonrisa a las chicas luego de que estas asintieron- me alegro que no les pasara nada

chiaki: lindo -decía en voz baja con un pequeño rubor mientras se ocultaba tras de nene, esta solo suspiro

nene: tu eres el intruso que entro aquí como si fuera su hogar?

kenichi: no soy ningún intruso, solo... -poniendo una cara algo apenada- no fue mi mejor día exactamente, y este lugar parecía abandonado, de hecho cuando entre no había nadie -explico

nene: ya veo, supongo que un grupo de los chicos te vio entrar y corrió el rumor de que eras un intruso

kenichi: si, de hecho creo que aun me persiguen

nene: bueno, nosotros no solemos hacer esto, pero puesto que fuiste victima de un malentendido y nos protegiste, creo que te podemos cuidar hasta que te vallas

kenichi: en serio? -se preguntaba con cara inocente

chiaki: en serio -decía tomando de la mano a kenichi y llevándolo fuera de ishiyama seguida por nene, unos minutos mas tarde se encontraron con kunieda y le explicaron la situación

kunieda: ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso -kenichi procedió a contarle una gran parte de la historia, solo ocultando el hecho de que son de otro mundo ya que no le creerían, sin embargo contó todo acerca de su encuentro con oga y lo ocurrido- lo lamento mucho -decía algo triste por kenichi, pero igual algo molesta y celosa al escuchar de el encuentro entre miu y oga

kenichi: si, pero... no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, y de hecho una vez decidí que si perdería el amor de miu-san con una persona, solo podía ser kano sho, el dio su vida para salvarnos a miu y a mi luego de nuestra pelea -decía con pena al recordar a kano sho- a esa persona le prometí que sin importar que, yo protegería a miu-san

kunieda: ya veo, esa chica es importante para ti, así como la promesa a esa persona -lo miraba con pena casi olvidando el enojo con oga- sabes, si el dio su vida por ambos, estoy segura de que el te acepto como el único que podía tenerla como pareja para cuidarla y amarla -nene estaba impresionada por las palabras llenas de madures de kunieda, mientras chiaki animaba a kenichi abrazándolo, kenichi comenzó a sonreír pero se puso algo rojo por las palabras de kunieda, luego kunieda se da cuenta de lo que dijo y también se pone roja

miu: ya veo -decía miu a solo unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba kenichi con kunieda y las demás- yo buscándote, preocupada por ti y tu ya estas con 3 chicas -liberando un enorme instinto asesino, por suerte beel ya no estaba en sus brazos ya que oga al ver la situación decidió tomar a beel, mientras kenichi casi le da un ataque pensando que miu podría llegar a matarlo a el y a las chicas que fueron tan amables con el

kenichi: espera miu-san, esto no es lo que parece -levantándose y ganándose frente a las chicas

miu: en serio?, pero si una aun te esta abrazando tan feliz -chiaki seguía abrazando a kenichi por la espalda- estabas rojo hablando con la de pelo largo -por kunieda- y la otra estaba cerca de tu rostro con su mano en tu hombro -por nene- y dices que no es lo que parece

kunieda: por favor escucha, esto es un malentendido -decía kunieda tratando de calmar a miu, sin embargo los celos de miu habían llegado a un nuevo nivel, de tal manera que apenas kunieda habla el puño de miu se acerca a su cara, sin embargo kunieda alcanza a percibir el golpe y lo evade con mucha dificultad- mmm... parece que no quieres escuchar -poniéndose seria

nene: como te atreves -sacando sus cadenas mientras chiaki suelta a kenichi y prepara sus pistolas de aire- pagaras por atacar a aoi nee-san -sin embargo hilda las detiene, luego se acerca a kunieda

hilda: has que libere su poder -le susurro al oído a kunieda, quien asintió al ver la seriedad de hilda

kunieda: koma -en voz baja- ayúdame -este no contesto- koma? -kunieda mira a koma quien estaba baboseado por miu

koma: que pechoteees -decía absorto por lo pechos de miu- son tan grandes quiero tocarlos -koma se lanzo a tocar a miu, sin embargo miu sintió una presencia extraña y libero un gran y poderoso ki aumentando incluso su aura asesina, esto hizo retroceder a koma y lo hizo reaccionar- que fue eso?

kunieda: solo ayúdame -dando la orden, a lo que koma asintió , en ese momento kunieda estaba usando el poder de koma y comenzó a atacar con su espada

miu: muy lenta -miu comenzó a volar a alta velocidad y enfocando ki le da una fuerte patada a kunieda que la manda a volar, en un instante apareció atrás de ella y mientras kunieda estaba en el aire miu la golpea clavando la en el piso

kenichi: esto no esta bien -observando con un ataque nervioso

hilda: es muy fuerte, pero no parece ser una maestro hechicero -decía viendo el combate- aun que como puede volar, eso es un misterio

kunieda: nada mal -decía levantándose llena de heridas, luego de dar unos pasos libera una gran cantidad de fuerza y koma toma su forma de demonio como un perro gigante, en ese momento atacan a miu dándole varios golpes a miu y luego con un ataque de koma lanzando la por los aires

miu: esa fuerza? -pensaba- esa no es normal, aparte de practicar un arte marcial con espada, parece que hubiera una fuerza extra ayudándola, es una gran cantidad de energía -una vez termina de pensar esto, se fue a tierra a gran velocidad- no me esperaba que fueras tan fuerte, tendré que usar mas poder, una técnica que me enseño mi abuelo -miu comenzó a condensar todo el ki e instinto asesino que liberaba y este era casi visible al rededor de su cuerpo, su energía parecía regularse, y el cuerpo de miu comenzó a reaccionar- sin limites -miu se había quitado su limitador de fuerza que tenia gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo que le había enseñado como mantener una gran fuerza oculta y poder controlarla casi perfectamente

kunieda: que es esta sensación? -decía sintiendo un aire raro en miu

hilda: que pasa con esta fuerza -hilda podía sentir la fuerza dou de miu y también su oscuridad que aunque no era tan grande como la de kenichi (que la tenia oculta en el momento) era bastante alarmante

furuichi: sera que ahora nos mostrara su poder -decía con nerviosismo

miu: se acabo -en un rápido movimiento apareció frente a kunieda golpeándola con su dedo haciéndola retroceder e incluso la liberación de ki explosivo lastimo a koma

koma: que rayos, es imposible que una persona normal me pueda lastimar -decía algo nervioso ya que recibió la mayoría del impacto para proteger a kunieda, por lo que sintió mas de cerca esa fuerza abrumadora que miu poseía

kunieda: lo siento koma, me as tenido que proteger -decía sintiéndose algo mal por el hecho

koma: descuida -negando con la cabeza- es mi trabajo

kunieda: vamos -liberando una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco, kunieda dando una estocada la que gano fuerza por el rugido de koma que le brindo un gran incremento en el poder de la espada, mientras miu poniendo su mano en posición de garra estaba a punto de usar un golpe mortal que era parte de lo aprendido de jenazad

kenichi: ya no lo soporto -decía kenichi quien libero una gran cantidad de poder oscura, se abalanzo a mitad del impacto entre kunieda y miu, sin embargo este usando su seikuken, y canalizando su poder oscuro mas su ki normal, una en cada mano logro hacer un seikuken tan fuerte que logro detener la técnica de ambas chicas como si nada y le quedaba fuerza como para mantener a todos atónitos y liberando un ki condensado y visible, aunque su energía oscura era mas visible que su ki normal -detengan esta batalla -con mirada penetrante y casi vacía, ambas chicas que habían sido detenidas y repelidas por kenichi decidieron detenerse

hilda: ese chico -mirando a kenichi que continuaba en ese estado vació pero poderoso- a liberado un gran poder, me llama mucho la atención, yo diría que el si es un maestro hechicero aunque luego de ver ese poder de la chica, creo que estoy de acuerdo con los 2 -mirando a oga y furuichi- amos son maestros hechiceros

oga: y ese chico aun no libera todo su poder -decía seriamente, para oga el estado de kenichi le recordaba a su interruptor paterno

- unos minutos mas tarde, los jóvenes ya habían arreglado el mal entendido, y ahora se encontraban hablando amablemente

miu: me disculpo nuevamente por lo problemas -miu ya llevaba varios minutos disculpándose por los daños y el ataque repentino

kenichi: también me disculpo, debí detenerlas antes -kenichi llevaba disculpándose la misma cantidad de tiempo

kunieda: no se preocupen no es nada en serio? -tratando de hacer que los jóvenes se dejen de disculpar

koma: pues yo sigo herido -decía el pequeño acariciándose la herida

kenichi: mis disculpas pequeño perro -disculpándose junto a miu con el espíritu

koma: no hay problema -despreocupado- espera -pensando un poco- como es que pueden verme

miu: eh?, solo te vemos -algo confundida

kunieda: ya veo -con una sonrisa tomando a koma, pensando que quisas esa era la razón para que hilda le pidiera que pelee

hilda: puede ver a ese demonio, definitivamente son maestros hechiceros -justo cuando hiba a sacar su arma, llegan natsume, himekawa, kanzaki y shiroyama

kansaki: hey maldito mocoso pelea con nosotros -decía con su grupo detrás- te daremos una paliza

toujo: primero iré yo -decía toujo cayendo desde el segundo piso como si nada- ya me recupere del golpe que recibí, así que ahora terminaremos nuestra pelea chico

kenichi: espere toujo-san por favor, quiero evitar pelear, actualmente debería estar entrenando no peleando -decía nervioso tratando de calmar a toujo

toujo: pues entonces entrena conmigo -kenichi quedo con la boca abierta por las ganas de pelear de toujo- el primer round lo ganaste de un golpe, pero esta vez, no te cera tan fácil -decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

himekawa: que?, así que derrotaste a toujo de un golpe -con una sonrisa- pues eso es un problema, a mi me costo ganarle y tu vas y le derrotas de un golpe, o eres muy fuerte o toujo se volvió débil

toujo: no me volví mas débil -decía con seriedad pero luego se puso a reír de la emoción- jajaja este chico es malditamente fuerte

kansaki: en ese caso, si le gano estaré sobre toujo, jajaja interesante -preparándose para pelear

himekawa: el hecho de que le gane a toujo hace que me llame la atención el pequeño, veamos que tan fuerte es

kenichi: no puede ser, como me metí en este lió -decía desesperado, mientras los demás solo miraban la escena

ryuto: que esperas para ganarles kenichi -decía ryuto apareciendo de quien sabe donde

miu: ryuto, viniste por nosotros -decía alegre

ryuto: casi -impresionando a kenichi y miu- puesto de que han cumplido su objetivo -dirijiendose a oga y furuichi- se me encomendó el responder a sus preguntas -furuichi y oga estaban por comenzar el interrogatorio

toujo: oye, no vez que molestas para lugar -tratando de golpear a ryuto, quien detuvo su golpe sin siquiera mirar ni inmutarse- que?

ryuto: tu eres el que molesta -enfocando su ki por unos segundos, gano una fuerza descomunal, por lo que levanto a toujo como una pluma y lo azoto contra el suelo y luego lo lanzo en contra de los otros 2 Tohoshinki haciendo que coman polvo

kunieda: que fuerza -decía adelante de sus amigas

kenichi: no podías controlarte un poco -decía con nerviosismo y preocupación por los delincuentes caídos en especial por toujo

ryuto: eres muy blando -mirándolo fríamente- no te preocupes, me contuve mucho -impresionando a kenichi- adivina que kenichi -decía con una sonrisa- e terminado la primera parte de mi entrenamiento, ahora puedo usar el seidou goui por 5 minutos

kenichi: que?, no es posible -kenichi pensaba en 2 cosas luego de esas palabras, alivio por que si ryuto usaba esa técnica era dudoso que alguien durara mas de 5 minutos en su contra, y se sentía algo mal ya que si continuara entrenando hubiera avanzado mas- como lo hiciste?

ryuto: goku me aconsejo que una manera que podía practicar hasta lograrlo de forma espontanea, era transferir la energía de cada punto de mi cuerpo a uno pero liberando la base en ese punto, no es lo mismo que solo enfocar la fuerza en un punto del cuerpo, es mas bien, enfocar y liberar la fuerza con todo tu cuerpo e ir haciendo que esta fluya y se mueva alrededor de este para incrementar tu fuerza solo en los puntos necesarios según el movimiento

kenichi: ya veo -apenas entendiendo a que se refería ryuto, mientras que miu estaba muy impresionada

furuichi: oye puedes contestar nuestras preguntas -cansado de escuchar a los jóvenes hablar- cual es su objetivo, por que razón están aquí, es lo único que nos importa -ryuto miro a hilda quien se preparaba para atacar, oga quien estaba muy serio, y furuichi bastante nervioso

ryuto: estamos aquí en la búsqueda de una persona, buscamos un joven con potencial y con poderío, alguien que sea lo suficientemente responsable y maduro como para soportar la carga que tiene en la espalda e incluso mas, alguien que este dispuesto a levantarse sin importar cuantas veces caiga y que siempre supere sus propios limites por el bien de otros -todos los jóvenes incluso los que recién se venían levantando del suelo miraban y pensaban solo en una persona- esa persona eres tu, tatsumi oga -comenzó a preparar sus manos- me asegurare de que el señor goku no se equivoque, y realmente seas el elegido -en un instante apareció al lado de oga y de un puñetazo lo mando a volar, oga se repuso rápidamente pero ryuto apareció nuevamente frente a el y le dio una patada en la cara

oga: eso es todo -decía con la mano frente a su cara- no se por que razón me buscan, pero acabar conmigo no les sera fácil -oga comenzó a golpear a ryuto, o por lo menos a intentarlo ya que ryuto detuvo fácilmente todos los golpes de este- toma esto, zebul blast -concentrando una gran cantidad de poder en su mano

ryuto: gungnir -creando una esfera de energía en su mano y distribuyendo energía por su mano, ambas técnicas chocaron, sin embargo la gungnir detuvo y anulo el zebul blast de oga para impresión de todos también golpeando el pecho de oga con la misma gungnir y este cayo- no eres fuerte, no nos sirves -ryuto comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su dedo generando una mini bola de energía la cual luego se convirtió en una especie de láser que apuntaba al pecho de oga- estocada de gungnir -en el momento en que lanza su estocada con una gran cantidad de energía en el dedo de ryuto con la fuerza para perforar concreto como si nada, este es detenido por kenichi quien entra en su modo akisame para atrapar y botar a ryuto

kenichi: una técnica interesante, variación de tu gungnir real, fuerte y capaz de derrotar a fuertes oponentes, pero solo se debe usar con oponentes, no con futuros compañeros -usando un tono como el de akisame mezclado con su tono habitual casi creando una confusión en ryuto, sin embargo este sabia que cuando kenichi entraba en el modo de sus maestros seria un oponente difícil, así que se decidió por ceder-estas bien oga-san

oga: si lo estoy -mientras se levantaba

furuichi: mierda estos sujetos son peligrosos, derrotaron a oga como si nada -pensaba con bastante temor

hilda: mi joven amo -fue a ver a beel, sin embargo este estaba intacto ya que oga uso su otra mano para proteger a beel- no puedo creer que hayas perdido -mirando seria a oga- pero me alegro que protegieras al joven amo -tomando a beel y abrazándolo con alegría

oga: si no lo hubiera protegido -en voz baja, solo siendo escuchado por hilda- ya no seguiría aquí, y ni siquiera era su objetivo

toujo: tenia razón -hacia kenichi- eres realmente fuerte -kenichi estaba algo asustado y confundido- ese tipo nos derroto y derroto fácilmente a oga, pero tu lo detuviste como si nada y lo derribaste, sin lugar a dudas eres el mas fuerte de los 3 -contando a miu y ryuto

kenichi: me alaga toujo-san -algo avergonzado- pero sinceramente, si yo y ryuto peleamos al máximo, no creo que logre derrotarlo, el a alcanzado otro nivel

toujo: jajaja, pero tu lo derrotas -esto confundió a kenichi- pude sentirlo, esa fuerza, ese aura que liberaste al detener su ataque, era el de alguien fuerte que puede serlo aun mas, era el aura de un verdadero maestro -recordando a saotome, mientras kenichi pensaba que era por que estaba usando el modo akisame, por su parte ryuto pensaba que kenichi efectivamente se podía volver mas fuerte que el

ryuto: me pregunto, que pasaría si usara mi máximo poder con mi seidou goui mientras el usa su máximo con su ryusui seikuken -pensando en las posibilidades, luego de pensar se centra en lo importante- oga tatsumi acompáñame -comienza a caminar seguido de sus amigos, de oga y su grupo

himekawa: hey maldito nos debes una pelea -dirigido a ryuto quien solo camino

kansaki: vuelve aquí bastardo -siguiendo a ryuto

- todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a ryuto, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del rió que oga frecuenta, en el que se encontraban 3 tipos y una exorbitante cantidad de comida, una vez todos estaban allí goku los recibió a todos con una calurosa bienvenida, toujo al saber que goku era el maestro de kenichi, decidió atacarlo sin embargo no pudo acercarse a mas de 5 metros de goku y no podía tocarlo ya que goku elevo su ki lo suficiente para no tener que pelear, hilda estaba observando cuidadosamente a los jóvenes hay y decidió atacar a akira quien solo esquivo y bloqueo su ataque, luego de esto goku explico la situación a los jóvenes y le enseña a los jóvenes el problema que se les avecina, todos impresionados por esto inclusive hilda, y alaindelon que salio de quien sabe donde trayendo a lamia y estaba aterrorizado abrazando a furuichi

goku: y eso es lo que podría pasar a menos que me lleve a oga y lo entrene -decía descuidadamente mientras comía, mientras la mayoría si es que no todos los jóvenes estaban bastante aterrorizados, incluso toujo estaba inquieto

nene: en ese caso lo que ocurrirá es obvio no?, te llevaras a oga y evitaras que eso pase -decía bastante nerviosa, tiritando cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto

oga: ni lo piensen -decía con una sonrisa nerviosa- desde cuando se supone que soy tan buena persona como para salvar el mundo, menos para salvar mundos que no sean los míos

kunieda: como puedes decir eso -algo enojada- has peleado muchas veces por el bien de otros y has enfrentado fuerzas feroces, y ahora te acobardas, y dices que no eres tan bueno como para salvar la vida, desde cuando eres así

oga: desde siempre -impresionando a kunieda- una cosa es proteger el día a día, a ustedes o a beel, pero ni siquiera yo soy tan estúpido ni engreído como para decir que salvare el mundo, si lo dijera serian solo palabras vacías, ya que no puedo asegurar su bienestar ni el hecho de que tendré la fuerza para algo de ese calibre -kunieda se quedo pensando y encontró total sentido a lo que oga decía, no importa que tan fuerte ella se hacia simplemente había gente que ella no podía vencer y cosas que no podía hacer, no podía confiarse y decirse que lo haría, era algo estúpido y petulante el creerse mas de lo que se puede

himekawa: supongo que ya no importa si derrocho mi fortuna y la aprovecho lo mas que puedo antes de morir -con molestia

kansaki: maldito, si el mundo se acaba no importara si me das algo de dinero verdad -decía desafiante

nene: pero que les pasa, como pueden decir eso, oga solo debe ir, verdad aoi nee-san -kunieda no respondió- que hay de ti toujo -pero este tampoco contesto solo estaba pensado seriamente en un lado- pero que les pasa desde cuando se rinden tan fácil -luego fe donde oga y lo tomo de la ropa- con todo lo que has hecho ahora no aras nada

hilda: por supuesto que no ira, que pasaría si le ocurriera algo a beelze-sama, es solo el fin del mundo, no es como si no fuera a llegar en algún momento -oga la observo detenidamente, sabia que incluso ella estaría alarmada luego de lo que vieron, ya que ni siquiera el infierno tendría salvación con tal magnitud y si es que se salva solo seria una pequeña parte por la que aun así no se aseguraría la seguridad de beel

oga: hilda -esta reacciona- quiero que tomes a beel y te vallas al mundo demoníaco -esto impresiono a hilda y a los demás- una vez llegues hay dile a ese estúpido señor demonio que deje de joder y que venga al mundo humano, dile que quiero hacer un contrato con el -ya dicho esto todos estaban impresionados (o por lo menos los que entendían lo que ocurría y sabían la situación real de oga)

hilda: espera, dices que quieres hacer un contrato con el gran señor demonio -hilda aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras oga ponía a beel en los brazos de hilda y le acariciaba la cabeza- pero que estas pensando?

oga: que no es obvio, destruiré a ese estúpido destructor de mundos -los jóvenes de cierta manera sentían un alivio a escuchar a oga decir que se enfrentaría al destructor de mundos, sin embargo el escuchar el pacto que quería hacer con el jefe del infierno fue algo preocupante

¿?: oh, pero que niño mas estúpido -decía un joven delgado de cabellos alborotados rojos y ojos rojos- realmente crees que puedes derrotar al futuro señor gobernante de todo

goku: quien eres tu -pregunto seriamente al sentir un gran ki procedente de el

blaze: mi nombre es blaze, y soy uno de los 7 emperadores elementales de mi lord, el futuro señor del universo -decía con total confianza mientras ubicaba a su objetivo

oga: así que el es uno de los que planea destruir nuestro mundo -decía oga levantándose queriendo golpear al sujeto puesto que su sola parecencia no le agradaba

akira: así parece -decía tratando de ver algún punto ciego para atacar a su enemigo

izayoi: que quieres, supongo que vienes a adelantar el proceso de destrucción -tratando de controlar las ganas de pelear

blaze: no, mi objetivo es encontrar 2 cosas en este lugar, una es a la persona con mayor potencial latente en este mundo -todos los jóvenes de ishiyama y los demonios presentes miraron a oga- y encontrar personas con una fuerte energía oscura en ellos -en este punto goku y los demás del grupo de elegidos miro a kenichi- así que es hora de llevármelo,a mi objetivo principal

toujo: oh, no permitiremos que te lleves a oga -levantándose, al terminar de hablar blaze ya se encuentra al frente de el, cara a cara

blaze: de que hablas basura -hiriéndolo de gravedad con solo pasar al lado suyo- mi objetivo no es oga -kunieda trata de detenerlo pero sale volando con solo una mirada de blaze- mi objetivo es -recibiendo un golpe de goku el cual es bloqueado pero hace retroceder unos centímetros a blaze, blaze golpea a goku y lo envía al agua- takayuki furuichi -para sorpresa de todos lo toma y se va volando a alta velocidad

oga: furuichi -grita este corriendo tratando de alcanzar a blaze sin éxito pues blaze es muy rápido, sin embargo goku sale del agua y se va a detener a blaze a alta velocidad seguido de sus alumnos

-justo antes de que blaze sea alcanzado por goku, este llega a una zona de construcción en la cual levanta una poderosa barrera evitando a goku continuar de avanzar, mientras goku trata de romper la barrera y los jóvenes corren al lugar de la construcción que es donde goku manda las señales vía ki ( osea lanza ki al cielo y lo hace explotar como fuegos artificiales), blaze baja a furuichi cuidadosamente para comenzar con las ofertas

blaze: ahora escucha bien basura -furuichi muerto de miedo- tu has sido elegido por el futuro soberano de toda la existencia, para ser parte de su ejercito, como parte de su ejercito se te dará poder, un poder mas allá de lo que puedas soñar, tendrás dinero, mujeres y podrás tener tu propio dominio personal -llegando a ese punto furuichi no creía que trabajar para el bando enemigo fuera tan malo

furuichi: eh?, espera esta es una oferta de cooperación -blaze asiente- pero por que a mi?, podrían haberle hecho esa oferta a oga, aunque ahora que lo pienso la abría rechazado -pensando en como su amigo rechaza muy buenas ofertas a menudo

blaze: la razón es simple, tu poder interior y potencial es por mucho superior al de tu amigo oga, tanto así, que eres el único con suficiente capacidad como para realizar el trabajo por el que te vengo a convencer -seriamente

furuichi: y cual seria ese trabajo? -con intriga, en ese momento llegan todos los chicos y se juntan con goku solo para ver a furuichi hablar con blaze

blaze: mi lord quiere que tu seas el manipulador de demonios -furuichi se impresiono por ese titulo que se le quería conferir, pero nadie estaba mas impresionado que hilda, lamia y alaindelon

oga/furuichi: manipulador de demonios? -preguntaban ambos al mismo tiempo pero a diferentes seres

hilda: el manipulador de demonios -comenzando a explicar mientras blaze y furuichi escuchan- es un humano con el poder de controlar poderosos demonios de alto nivel, su trabajo como manipulador consiste en, cazar, matar, encerrar, usar e invocar demonios, a pesar de esto de que suena a un asesino de demonios, su trabajo es mas que eso, el posee el ejercito de cada demonio que tiene bajo su mando y son personas que pueden hacer pactos simultáneos a diferencia de los maestros hechiceros y los cazadores normales, ellos solo son fieles a sus señores y tienen como deber repartir el caos y al desesperación a los humanos y seres vivos, en otras palabras, es un humano que a llegado a caer incluso mas bajo que el mal mismo ya que entrega todo a cambio de convertirse prácticamente en un demonio -todos miraban atónitos a hilda, mientras blaze solo aplaudía

blaze: bien hecho señorita nodriza, eso es exactamente lo que queremos hacer con furuichi, lo queremos convertir en nuestro manipulador de demonios, aunque claro una vez adquiera el poder de los demonios dejara de ser un humano para volverse una existencia demoníaca, pero sin llegar a ser un verdadero demonio, solo un humano con poder demoníaco y alma demoníaca

alaindelon: estas loco si crees que furuichi-dono hará algo así, eso significaría entregar a todo nuestro mundo y eso es lo que el menos haría -decía alaindelon en protección de la imagen de furuichi

lamia: así es, aparte de eso, el manipulador de demonios es un mito, todos saben que ningún ser humano es capaz de controlar al 100% un solo demonio, de hecho ningún humano es capaz de controlar demonios solo reciben la ayuda de los demonios momentáneamente -decía enojada

toujo: creo que escogieron al peor para el puesto, por que no hay manera de que furuichi nos entregue tan fácilmente -decía con total confianza

furuichi: cállense -decía furuichi bastante serio, impresionando a todo el mundo- no hablen como si supieran lo que haré, así que, en que estábamos

blaze: estaba por decirte a quienes quiero que tomes -furuichi asintió, mientras blaze reía ante la actitud de furuichi- debes tomar a cerbero el perro que se encarga de cuidar el infierno y evitar la salida de las criaturas que allí radican, adramelech el presidente del senado demoníaco y mayordomo satan y alastor representante de lucifer -al escuchar estos nombres hilda saco su espada y comenzó a intentar romper el campo de fuerza junto con los demás

hilda: esos son demonios muy poderosos, tal vez incluso tanto o mas que behemoth -decía algo alterada, esto también hizo reaccionar a oga

blaze: así es, están a un nivel muy parecido al de los pecados capitales, y estos son aun mas poderosos que los de su mundo por que estos son los demonios mas fuertes que se imaginen, jajaja están acabados igual que todos los mundos

furuichi: ya cállate -ganándose una mirada desafiante de blaze- solo dime donde firmo

kansaki: furuichi maldito estas vendiendo nuestro mundo -decía kansaki pateando la barrera

himekawa: eso me lo esperaba hasta de mi -ganándose una mirada de sus compañeros- pero tu maldito -golpeando la barrera igual

kenichi: furuichi-san -luego de ver la seriedad de furuichi miro a oga- oga-san

blaze: solo dame la mano y recibirás el poder de uno de los demonios

furuichi: solo 1?

blaze: que acaso los quieres a los 3 -preguntaba con sospecha

furuichi: si -arreglándose el pelo- no creo que mi nuevo jefe se enfade por que pelee contra mis ex-compañeros verdad -con una sonrisa macabra

blaze: es cierto -estirando su mano para estrecharla con furuichi, sin embargo una vez estrecharon las manos furuichi recibió el poder de los demonios y no soltó a blaze -maldito

furuichi: jajaja, solo un segundo oga -grito el joven y comenzó a liberar el poder de los 3 demonios atacando a blaze con un poderoso ataque, el cual ayudo a que se derribara la barrera por un instante, esto permitió a oga, hilda, toujo, kunieda, kenichi y akira entrar dentro de la barrea dejando a todo el resto afuera solo para ver a furuichi siendo ahorcado por blaze- me volví débil?

blaze: idiota, no me soltaste de la mano por lo que podía darte a los demonios y podía quitártelos -decía con enfado- agradezco que mi lord me dio la orden de si no te llevaba por las buenas, te podía llevar por las malas -con una sonrisa macabra, furuichi estaba casi perdiendo el conocimiento cuando aparece oga golpeando a blaze logrando que soltara a furuichi, sin embargo blaze ni se movió ni se inmuto, solo lo soltó por que no debía matarlo- basura -golpeando a oga apenas, lo envía a volar

furuichi: oga... ugh... es..estas... b...bien -decía el chico con poca fuerza en el piso

oga: bien hecho furuichi -decía reponiéndose- ahora déjanoslo a nosotros


	7. una llama dura de extinguir

+mundo de oga

-en algún lugar cerca de ishiyama, en una zona de construcción, se puede ver a un grupo de chicos dentro de una barrera preparándose para pelear contra el que tal vez sea, el enemigo mas fuerte que han enfrentado hasta el momento

oga: vamos chicos, furuichi salio muy heridos para darnos esta oportunidad -alentando a pelear a los que se encontraban dentro de la barrea, termina de decir esto y aparece blaze frente a el, pero antes que toque a oga kenichi lo repele con un poderoso puño infundido de su poder oscuro protegiendo a oga- gracias

kenichi: de nada -en posición de combate- se me ocurrió una idea, podrían cuidarme la espalda mientras medito -decía kenichi con confianza

oga: meditar?, y que se supone que harás -preguntaba algo enojado

kenichi: gracias a furuichi-san creo que e encontrado una manera de volverme mas fuerte, solo necesito unos minutos, por favor -oga miro sus ojos decididos y asintió para alegría de kenichi

hilda: solo sera un momento, de acuerdo -ganándose junto a oga con su espada

kunieda: no creo que sea tan complicado con todos nosotros, pero aun así, me da mala espina -decía kunieda con una espada real como nunca, ganándose al lado contrario de hilda

oga: vamos -todos asienten, en ese momento oga se abalanza sobre blaze usando su zebul blast, mientras toujo usa su golpe supersonico con poder demoníaco imbuido gracias a su blazon del rey, kunieda con ayuda de koma máximo poder y con un poco del poder del blazon del rey hace una técnica mortal para cualquier ser, mientras hilda con su espada imbuida de poder demoníaco da una estocada poderosa, sin embargo cuando se despeja el humo se puede ver a blaze deteniendo cada espada de las chicas con solo un dedo mientras que los golpes de los chicos dieron un golpe directo pero no le ocasionaron daños

blaze: idiotas -dio un movimiento de su mano y logro repeler a cada uno de los peleadores, luego ve a kenichi y al ver que era el que tenia un mayor poder oscuro decidió ir a por el, justo antes de llegar apareció un sujeto con traje blanco y cabellos largos de color negro, ademas de unos penetrantes ojos rojos- eh?, quien eres

akira: soy akira, y este es mi modo "rey", soy el rey de la luz, un ser rei (rei=luz/shin=sombra) -termina de decir esto y aparece frente a blaze destruyendo una gran cantidad de la zona de batalla con solo dar un paso, sin embargo eso no era nada para blaze, por lo que comenzaron a luchar, comenzaron a chocar, codos, puños, palmas patadas, se movían a lata velocidad de un lado a otro, era como ver una potente luz seguida de una gran llama, y cada choque de sus fuerzas era como pequeños soles, brillantes y ardientes

blaze: eres bueno -levantando su mano- pero no lo suficiente -aparece una gran esfera de fuego la cual se condensa dándole un tono rojizo demasiado brillante, en cambio por su parte akira puso su mano en frente de el y en su mano comenzó a atraer la luz generando una pequeña esfera- toma esto -lanzando su poderosa bola de fuego la cual choco con la poderosa esfera de luz de akira que parecía contener una gran cantidad de estrellas

akira: ahora -decía mientras se despejaba el humo, apareciendo toujo y oga por ambos lados golpeando al mismo tiempo la cara de blaze con un poder enorme, generando una pequeña explosión en su cara producto de la fuerza del golpe y luego del golpe aparece hilda y kunieda dando su estocada una por delante y una por detrás de blaze para atravesar su pecho, las fuerza fue tal que prácticamente se abrió una parte de blaze entre su pecho y su estomago- valla eso no fue tan difícil -decía sonriendo con obvio cansancio ya que libero mucho poder cuando se transformo en rei por imprimir mucha potencia en sus golpes

oga: algo no esta bien -oga se sentía incomodo

hilda: si, algo esta mal, no podría ser tan fácil -tratando de localizar a blaze

toujo: pienso lo mismo -sobando su mano la cual tenia muy lastimada- ese tipo de que tiene hecho su cuerpo

kunieda: mire -viendo impactada como el "cuerpo" de blaze se volvía fuego y desaparecía

nene: que rayos paso -pensaba al ver a sus compañeros buscar por todos lados a blaze luego que desapareciera su cuerpo

-mientras tanto kenichi se encontraba meditando

kenichi: como me dijo akira-san, antes de entrar aquí, el es una luz convertida en una sombra, pero que ahora pelea como ambos -decía pensando en el método que trato de enseñarle goku mediante las palabras que ahora resonaban en su cabeza- la razón por la que el sol viene y se va, es por que en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad -recordando a furuichi- furuichi-san no era malo, pero aun así acepto tomar unos demonios con tal de vencer el mal, el uso el mal para el bien, así mismo los enemigos tratan de usar personas buena para hacer el mal, creo que ya lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, gracias furuichi-san

-mientras los jóvenes afuera de la barrera

izayoi: que esta asiendo exactamente kenichi -se preguntaba viendo como meditaba

goku: esta asiendo lo que debe hacer -con una sonrisa

miu: podría explicarnos que hará kenichi-san

goku: el llegara a un nuevo rango, creara algo totalmente nuevo, solo necesita el impulso adecuado, el bien para hacer el mal, el mal para hacer el bien, todo parte con el equilibrio, sin uno no hay otro -miu y ryuto solo miraron a goku mientras izayoi comenzaba a reír entendiendo a que se refería goku

- mientras en la barrera

blaze: jajaja, pequeñas basuras, pensar que apenas y pueden derrotar a mi títere de fuego -decía desde una biga de la construcción, los jóvenes solo lo miraron con desprecio- bueno a acabar con esto -lanzándose al suelo, apenas toca el suelo recibe un mubyoshi de kenichi el cual tenia en sus manos 2 ki uno positivo y uno negativo, los que aumentaban la fuerza del mubyoshi

kenichi: estoy listo -decía liberando un poderoso aura de batalla y un ki diferente en cada mano pero estos estaban perfectamente conectados, de tal manera que uno aumentaba la fuerza del otro- ahora si chicos -oga saca una botella de su leche y usa todo lo de la botella haciendo una super milk time de gran poder, de manera que oga ahora tenia las alas de beelzebub y las marcas en su cuerpo, pero tenia su completa conciencia, por su parte akira ahora vestía un atuendo blanco con negro bastante simple, su pelo se mantuvo corto pero con con una combinación de cabello blanco con negro y un ojo rojo y otro azul, por su parte tojo, hilda y kunieda liberaron todo el poder que tenían por haber

blaze: oh, interesante -decía con una sonrisa- pues vean esto -aparecieron llamas negras las cuales se convirtieron en pequeñas partes de una armadura mientras algunas partes de blaze se imbuían con llamas- están acabados -en un rápido movimiento aparece al lado de toujo sin embargo aparecen akira y oga quienes le dan un poderoso puño a blaze el cual rompe su defensa por un instante, en ese momento toujo le da un golpe supersonico a blaze el cual era tan fuerte y desgarrador como el ataque de un león, luego de recibir esos golpes en un rápido movimiento, blaze aparece en el aire apunto de lanzar un cañón de fuego, sin embargo hilda y kunieda lanzan un feroz ataque evitando su movilidad, blaze baja rápidamente solo para encontrarse con kenichi quien estaba liberando un poderoso ki y lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, blaze se dispuso a atacarlo pero kenichi esquivo como si nada el ataque, pues estaba usando su ryusui seikuken, en una pelea a puños y patadas, kenichi obtuvo la ventaja gracias a su técnica y luego usa su korui nuki con el cual levanta y lastima enormemente a blaze, una vez en el aire de nuevo producto de el ataque demoledor de kenichi que estaba imbuido de energía, aparecen los otros 5 chicos en un combo demoledor, enviando a volar a blaze- que extraño?, se supone que el pequeño es un discípulo -decía apuntando a kenichi- puedo entender por que los otros son capaces de tocarme, ellos tienen poder demoníaco corriendo por su cuerpo o energía oscura, aunque sus ataques en si no me lastiman mucho exceptuando a oga y akira, por que el pequeño es capaz de tocarme? -se preguntaba intrigado y con una sonrisa

kenichi: ni yo mismo lo se, pero si se que si es necesario, te derrotare -decía abalanzándose sobre blaze, sin embargo antes de tocarlo este le da un golpe a kenichi, kenichi lo resiste y le regresa el golpe y luego lo combina con su mubyoshi, sin embargo blaze soporta el ataque y en un rápido movimiento levanta a kenichi con una patada y le propina un golpe en el mentón otro en el estomago y un ultimo golpe con giro y llamas en la cara mandando a kenichi con los demás- se volvió mas fuerte?

blaze: si, impresionante, tu poder oscuro es impresionante, significa que tu eres mi segundo objetivo, niño -con una sonrisa mirando a kenichi- y sobre lo de hacerme mas fuerte, es incorrecto, no me hice mas fuerte, solo que ahora comencé a pelear, antes solo probaba sus fuerzas -oga cansado de escucharlo apareció detrás de blaze

oga: cállate, maldito -seriamente dando un golpe con 10 zebul spell en fila para golpear a blaze, dando un poder destructivo masivo, sin embargo blaze logra repeler la fuerza del golpe con su mano en llamas y luego le da un golpe a oga poniendo 10 círculos de fuego en fila atacando con una especie de cañón de fuego producto del golpe a los círculos de fuego- maldito -solo eso decía oga, enfadándose cada vez mas, tratando de golpear a blaze con sus zebul spell

akira: tonto -al ver como oga desperdiciaba su fuerza atacando a blaze sin éxito decidió aprovechar su velocidad y comenzó a atacar a blaze guiando con cada movimiento el cuerpo de blaze hacia oga para generarle mas daño, los demás jóvenes comenzaron igualmente a moverse para atacar todos juntos a blaze usando su velocidad mas que su fuerza, habían choques continuos de puños, espadas y patadas, y de vez en cuando con golpes liberando sus poderes- que rayos, parece que no le hacemos nada? -pensaba akira en vista de que blaze prácticamente ni se movía y solo recibía los golpes

blaze: es hora -decía con una sonrisa, y en un chasquido de dedos, todos salen volando siendo golpeados por unas potentes llamas- jajaja, realmente creían que me dominarían así, que tontos, si quieren conocer la verdadera diferencia entre nosotros, se las mostrare -comenzando a liberar mas llamas las cuales se comprimían

oga: la verdadera diferencia? -pensando en la magnitud del poder de blaze

hilda: oga, ten cuidado -decía hilda algo asustada- creo que no podremos ganar esto -oga solo la miro y asintió

akira/kenichi: es aun mas fuerte -decían ambos impresionados, sintiendo como seguía creciendo el poder de blaze

kunieda: esto no es bueno

toujo: esta es, la primera vez que quiero terminar un duelo lo antes posible -decía toujo quien parecía estar atemorizado por el poder de blaze, algo que para los chicos de ishiyama era completamente extraño y nuevo

blaze: listo -una vez se despejaron las llamas se podía ver a blaze quien tenia unas garras de fuego condensado y solidificado, una alas y cuernos de igual forma, y una armadura como la anterior pero mejorada- tu -apuntando a oga- has sido el que mas me a interrumpido cuando hablo -entonces aparecieron una llamas oscuras al rededor de oga e hilda, las llamas impedían a ambos salir de la zona, e igualmente impedían que alguien entrara- por tu insolencia la familia sera la primera en morir -con una sonrisa macabra

toujo: espera -tratando de tocar a blaze, sin embargo tal como paso con goku, no podía acercarse a blaze ni tocarlo, de hecho, ninguno de los que se encontraba allí era capaz de llegar a blaze, todos quedaban a diferentes distancias de el pero ninguno llegaba a estar ni cerca de blaze- déjalos tranquilos, pelea conmigo -decía enfadado por lo que blaze había hecho encerrándolos

ryuto: ese bastardo -tratando de romper la barrera con su gungnir sin ningún resultado- maldición

himekawa: necesito el arma mas fuerte de nuestra bodega -hablando por teléfono- pues entonces trae un arma que cree una implosion, pero debe ser para ahora -decía perdiendo sus cabales

kansaki: que haces? -preguntaba mientras pateaba la barrera

himekawa: que crees que hago?, ordeno que me traigan un arma para acabar con ese bastardo, en la bodega no están las armas de guerra pero la mas fuerte de la bodega es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir toda esta área que esta sin gente -señalando por el inmenso espacio que ocupaba el área de la construcción

goku: seria inútil -apareciendo al lado de los jóvenes hablando- para derrotar a ese sujeto, que esta mas o menos a mi nivel, si es que no es mas fuerte, créanme que necesitaran mínimo un arma que destruya planetas y la idea es que sobrevivamos -lamentablemente la potencia de la barrera le impedía entrar aun con su teletransportacion- y eso seria ahora, ya que... -dudando un poco si decirlo o no- la mayoría de su poder lo ocupo en la barrera -los jóvenes dentro de la barrera se atemorizaron por eso, significaba que ese tipo no estaba usando todo su poder, probablemente estaba usando entre el 25 o 40% por que la mayoría del poder estaba concentrado en la barrera

nene: aoi nee-san -gritaba mientras golpeaba la barrera con sus cadenas- debes salir de hay, no puedes dejar que te lastime

blaze: que molestos -haciendo resonar la barrera para alejar a los mas débiles, sin embargo como era para botar a los mas débiles no les provoco nada mas que unas cuantas heridas- ahora terminare esto -levanto su dedo en dirección a la pareja que estaba encerrada, y de su dedo salio un enorme dragón de fuego el cual ataco ferozmente a oga e hilda

lamia: hilda nee-sama -casi llorando

kunieda: ogaaa -gritaba viendo el ataque dirigirse a la pareja

furuichi: maldición -mirando el ataque de blaze- maldición -justo en ese momento furuichi llamo a los 3 demonios que tenia blaze y estos le prestaron un poco de poder, en especial cerbero quien era el mas dócil, con el poder reunido furuichi logro pasar la barrera de las llamas negras y antes de que el ataque de blaze llegue a oga e hilda, este se gana frente a ambos y los protege con el poder que tenia

oga: furuichi? -se preguntaba viendo a alguien cubriéndolo

blaze: que rayos? -decía al sentir a sus demonios inquietos, una vez se despejo el ataque y el humo, todas las miradas, en especial las de ishiyama, estaban pegadas en ese chico de pelo blanco el cual siempre seguía fiel a su amigo y que a pesar de todas sus disputas siempre seguía a su lado, estaba parado con el cuerpo destrozado, todo su cuerpo sangrando, apenas consiente y con una sonrisa

nene/lamia: furuichi? -ambas miraban con sorpresa y con algo de lagrimas a furuichi, quien luego de voltear a mirar a oga cayo al suelo

oga: que hiciste maldito -mirando aun impresionado a su amigo

furuichi: por fin -decía con una sonrisa para impresión de oga- por fin pude ser yo el que te proteja -los ojos de oga se abrieron bien grandes mirando a su amigo en el suelo- cuando nos volvimos amigos, dije que estaría a tu lado para que no tuvieras que protegerme, pero en mas de una ocasión peleaste por mi, eso es algo que te agradezco, y ahora por fin yo también te e protegido

oga: de que hablas tonto -decía seriamente mirando a su amigo, y luego sonriendo- tu eres el que me a apoyado sin importar que haga, y me a seguido a mis batallas, aunque si que eres un inútil, jajaja

furuichi: jajaja, si es cierto, lo soy -oga lo miraba amargamente- oga, tu eres el mas fuerte, prométeme que protegerás este mundo, y que no pondrás en peligro a hilda-san ni a los demás -los jóvenes miraban y escuchaban la conversación de ambos amigos con lagrimas en los ojos, todos presentían algo malo

oga: que dices tonto, jajaja, tu vendrás conmigo, tu siempre me acompañas, como se supone que iré a una misión sin ti, no tendré a quien molestar ni quien me moleste, tu no te quedaras aquí -decía con una sonrisa

furuichi: oga... -mirando a su amigo y su actitud- me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo

oga: de que estas hablando, tu estas aquí, no te iras a ningún lado, no sin mi

furuichi: oga -sonriendo- e muerto, estoy muriendo lentamente, cada segundo pierdo mas mi conciencia y mi vida

oga: no me importa, te iré a buscar al mismo infierno si es necesario

furuichi: por que precisamente en el infierno -con tono su tono habitual de molesto, o por lo menos así trataba de sonar sin éxito- no me podrás buscar, por que, para protegerte, le entregue mi vida y mi alma a esos demonios -esto impresiono a los demonios y los jóvenes de ishiyama, pero al que mas impresiono fue a oga- me temo que les pertenezco ahora, y no se donde me tendrán -sonriendo mientras le toca la cabeza a oga y luego con sus ultimas fuerzas a beel- adiós, oga, beel, hilda, adiós a todos -en ese momento se serraron sus ojos y murió con una sonrisa, oga al lado de su amigo no pudo evitar comenzar a sacar lagrimas, incluso beel comenzó a llorar

alaindelon: nooo, takayuki -gritaba el hombre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

lamia: furuichi, idiota -llorando también

kunieda: no puede ser, furuichi -no lloraba pero estaba muy impactada con los ojos brillantes -por su parte chiaki no sabia que hacer y nene casi se desmaya al ver a furuichi tendido con su cuerpo destrozado

kansaki: mierda, ese estúpido de furuichi -decía molesto, golpeando cada vez mas fuerte la barrera, ayudado por himekawa- donde esta tu puta arma?

himekawa: que no escuchaste que no servirá -mientras seguía golpeando la barrera

kenichi: furuichi-san -se sentía impotente por no poder proteger a furuichi a pesar de haber aumentado su fuerza, solo podía ver a oga quien ahora tenia en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo furuichi, mientras el bebe que lloraba en la espalda de oga le acariciaba la cabeza

goku: ryuto toma esto -le paso la una pequeña esfera- úsala cuando todo termine, atención a todos, abriré esta barrera, entren lo mas que puedan por que no se cuanto durara abierta la barrera -goku se transforma en ssj3 y uso el kaioken aumentado 10 veces sumado al kamehameha aumentado 10 veces- aquí voy, kamehameha -decía liberando el enorme poder el cual luego de una buena pelea con la barrera logro abrir un agujero y pasar de largo para golpear a blaze, quien se mantenía tratando de detener el ataque- ahora entren -soltando su poder, por la fuerza liberada, en eso logran entrar nene, lamia, alaindelon, ryuto y miu, kansaki e himekawa, incluso izayoi, estos iban rápidamente en dirección a furuichi

lamia: yo curare sus heridas, quisas podamos salvarlo -apenas decía por la pena

oga: furuichi -con lagrimas (aunque muy pocas) corriendo por su mejilla, justo en ese momento hilda toma a oga y lo aleja de furuichi

hilda: cuidado -en eso se ve como aparecen 3 enormes poderes demoníacos quienes a vista de todos comienzan a engullir a furuichi

oga: suéltame hilda, esas malditas cosas se llevan a furuichi -decía tratando llegar a donde estaban las fuerzas demoníacas tomando a furuichi, sin embargo, tanto hilda, kunieda, toujo y alaindelon detenían a oga evitando que se mueva

toujo/kunieda: mantén la calma oga -decía quebrándose al ver la mirada triste de oga viendo como se llevan a su amigo

hilda: no vallas idiota, si vas allí esos seres te aran pedazos, acaso piensas hacer que el sacrificio de furuichi sea en vano -oga se sentía mal por permitir que se llevaran el cuerpo de su amigo, antes de que el cuerpo de furuichi se fuera por completo, blaze le lanza una bola de fuego

blaze: esa basura molesta -en referencia de furuichi- no solo se atreve a atacarme y rechazar nuestra generosa oferta, sino que ademas la basura se atreve a morir -haciendo que les hierva la sangre a todos los que lo escuchaban- supongo que tendré que buscarme a otra persona que cumpla como manipulador de demonios

toujo/oga: hijo de puta -decían ambos abalanzándose contra blaze

blaze: no lograran tocarme -sin embargo ambos llegan donde el en un instante y lo mandan a volar- no es posible?, se supone que sus poderes son muy inferiores como para tocarme, entonces como... -luego recordó el poderoso ataque de goku que debilito su barrera pero mas importante que lo golpeo de lleno mientras este trataba de detener la técnica- tu... -mirando a goku, quien estaba algo cansado- tu maldito, tu poder me debilito -esta vez unas cadenas atrapando a blaze y luego recibió un doble golpe de kansaki e himekawa, seguido de un golpe aplastante de kunieda, luego apareció toujo y este le dio un golpe aplastante destruyendo todo a su paso, seguido de oga quien estaba liberando una fuerza sin igual en ese momento para golpear a blaze de un zebul blast, sumado a un zebul spell gigantesco, mas el poder de beel despertado, hilda quien se había enfadado, concentro una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco en un solo ataque, miu ataco con todas sus fuerzas, luego ataco izayoi quien concentro toda su fuerza en su mano y dio un puñetazo con un poder descomunal, seguido ataco akira quien estaba en su máximo poder de shinrei (sombra-luz o rey demonio como dijo que es su titulo), y el ataque termino en un golpe doble entre kenichi quien ahora se encontraba en un nuevo estado de batalla llamado por el mismo, modo puño y ryuto quien estaba usando el seidou goui, blaze se encontraba en el suelo, se veía tan acabado

oga: eso te pasa por tratar así, a un verdadero hombre -hablando por furuichi- te aplastare maldito -de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y blaze se levanto todo enojado y lastimado dejando un gran cráter en casi toda la zona, dejando a todos dentro de un agujero gigante que era el cráter que se formo

blaze: creen que me han ganado, escorias -decía con una sonrisa, de pronto puso sus manos a los lado y en una liberación de energía, el cráter completo estaba rodeado de llamas super condensadas las cuales golpeaban continuamente a sus enemigos hasta dejar a todos en el suelo- si hubiera querido habrían muerto en un principio basuras inservibles para el nuevo mundo

toujo: no me jodas -decía golpeando la tierra mientras se trataba de levantar- crees que tu fuerza te da el derecho de menospreciar nos, si hay algo que hemos aprendido a lo largo de nuestra vida en ishiyama es que nadie puede ser menospreciado, sobretodo en este día

kansaki: tu no entiendes eso, por que necesitas que te demos una paliza -decía apenas sosteniéndose con una pierna

himekawa: es cierto, alguien como tu que solo ve a los que están por encima de ti, no entenderá la grandeza que tiene los de menor clase -de rodillas tratando de levantarse

kunieda: que no viste antes, la muestra de poder de nuestro amigo -decía sosteniéndose con su espada

nene: todos son mas fuertes, luego de ver lo que realmente importa -botada en el suelo apenas respirando pero levantándose sostenida solo de su codo

hilda: incluso nosotros apreciamos la dignidad de un guerrero mas que tu -con su espada como soporte casi completamente en pie

alaindelon: takayuki es alguien que realmente es fuerte -decía con lamia al lado cubriéndola

blaze: jajaja, que rayos, tan estúpida es su forma de pensar que no entienden nada -con una sonrisa- admito que son fuertes, eso no lo niego, pero son basuras inservibles por el hecho de que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de comprender el vivir, eso es lo que los hace débiles, y su potencial es solo lo que ustedes tienen, ustedes aumentan su limite, pero no lo han sobrepasado realmente, ustedes solo poseen fuerza, comprensión, intelecto, vitalidad, esos componentes son solo parte de lo que se requiere para ser un verdadero ser de importancia, mi lord entiende eso, por esa razón el mejor que nadie conoce los potenciales de las personas, los mejores potenciales, por eso su amigo muerto es el único que vale la pena en su mundo, sin embargo al no aceptar y decidir morir por otros, fue completamente estúpido y desperdicio su vida por nada

kenichi: te equivocas -decía enojado- el no desperdicio su vida, el la entrego por su esperanza y la esperanza en su amigo, el dio su vida por los otros, el así como lo dices, quisas si sea el único que valga la pena de este mundo, pero es por cosas como esa que el hubiera dado la vida -kenichi libero un gran poder- en su nombre te derrotare, modo puño -goku sonrió al ver su modo puño

ryuto: ese chico hizo mas por lo que creía y por su esperanza que muchos de nosotros, sin aceptamos tus halagos hacia el, pero no permitiremos tus insultos -entrando nuevamente a su estado seidou goui

akira: la pagaras por atreverte a lanzarle una bola de fuego e insultar su sacrificio -ya en su modo shinrei preparado para pelear

oga: tu maldito, en este momento no me importa ni el mundo ni nada mas, solo me importan sus palabras y el como te voy a destrozar, te atreviste a atacar el cadáver del hombre mas valiente y fuerte que e tenido el placer de conocer, pero mas importante -liberando un poder monstruoso- atacaste el cadáver de mi amigo, para ti no hay futuro

blaze: jajaja, jajajajaja, es un chiste, creen que me pueden ganar, pues si ese es el caso vengan con todo -decía cancelando la barrera para poder usar todo su poder (el que tenia en el momento por que estaba bastante debilitado)

goku: lo aremos -decía goku quien entro en estado dios, al ver la fuerza blaze quedo impresionado, pero ambos estaban débiles, goku por usar mucha fuerza en contra de la barrera y blaze por el ataque de goku- solo tengo 5 minutos al igual que ryuto

blaze: ya veo -poniéndose serio, este golpeo a goku pero este lo detiene con el codo- eres fuerte pero no tanto

goku: pero no estoy solo -decía con una sonrisa mientras aparecían oga, kenichi, ryuto, akira e izayoi, puesto que los demás estaban demasiado débiles como para levantarse- veras que te derrotamos -en ese momento empezó una batalla que fácilmente hacia temblar la tierra como si nada, una pelea entre alta velocidad, concentración a nuevos niveles, y una fuerza descomunal, fue un intercambio de golpes y de poderes como los que no hay ya, luego de unos minutos de pelea, blaze creo una esfera de fuego la cual fue rodeado por unos anillos de fuego y luego este golpeo esa esfera liberando una fuerza de destrucción capaz de destruir el planeta sin dificultad, el cual fue contrarrestado por el kamehameha de goku modo dios, mientras el poder de ambos chocaba, kenichi y ryuto comenzaron a concentrar todo su ki en una sola técnica, una vez se despejo el ataque, kenichi y ryuto dieron ambos al mismo tiempo un poderoso puño imbuido con ki a blaze haciéndolo retroceder, akira e izayoi luego de enfocar su ki atacaron, akira usando su hoz dio una ataque que combino la luz y la oscuridad en un ataque, mientras izayoi tenia concentrada en su puño una fuerza que ni el mismo había visto tener la necesidad de usar, concentro esa fuerza en un puñetazo el cual no solo era poderoso si no que también era capaz de anular las defensas y ataques enemigos, estos 2 poderes golpearon blaze dejándolo herido de gravedad, sin embargo fue suficiente y todos los 4 jóvenes fueron golpeados por una técnica de blaze que consistía en atrapar y crear una explosión de llamas, oga se encontraba a una distancia apuntando a blaze mientras cargaba poder, en ese momento blaze estaba apunto de atacar a oga mientras que goku con lo ultimo de poder que le quedaba en modo dios utilizo su puño del dragón (que es probablemente una de sus técnicas mas poderosas si es que no la mas poderosa) convirtiéndolo en el puño del dios dragón, con el cual logro destrozar las defensas de blaze y dejarlo vulnerable durante unos segundos

oga: esto es por furuichi -mirando serio a blaze el cual estaba tan debilitado, que por un momento incluso sintió temor- finalizador zebul -liberando un gran poder cuya energía destructiva cada vez era mas fuerte, pues recibía el apoyo de todos los que usaban un blazon del rey aumentando su fuerza, una vez se despejo el humo, se pudo ver a blaze quien se encontraba en el suelo- por fin moriste bastardo -cayendo al suelo por el sobre esfuerzo pero aun consciente

kenichi: valla, que poder -decía con una sonrisa botado al lado de ryuto mientras miu iba en dirección a sus amigos

ryuto: parece ser que si es el elegido -decía serio mirando el cielo

akira/izayoi: por fin se acabo, deja de copiarme, ufff maldito

hilda: bien hecho oga, y por supuesto usted también beelze-sama -decía hilda felicitándolos

toujo: jajaja, no puedo esperar a pelear contra ti ahora oga -decía con una sonrisa arrastrándose con solo sus manos

oga: dímelo cuando estés bien -decía viendo a todos llegar- lo hice

kunieda: si, lo hiciste -decía feliz de ver a oga bien

goku: creo que ahora pelearas a nuestro lado verdad -decía sentado por el gasto de energía con una sonrisa

oga: no lo haré -esto sorprendió a los presentes- es algo que me supera

blaze: eres una vergüenza -parándose aun a pesar de todo el daño que recibió, estaban todos cansados, apenas se mantenían en pie, muchos miraban a blaze con temor, y otros solo con odio, pero al final todos estaban impresionados de que siguiera en pie- me has atacado con todas tus fuerzas, peleaste contra mi a pesar de tu debilidad y ahora resulta que no pelearas para salvar tu mundo -decía con una sonrisa- no me importa que tan fuerte seas pero no cumplir la ultima voluntad de tu amigo, es solo algo que haría una escoria peor que yo -esto impresiono a todos, sobre todo a oga- nos veremos, la próxima vez yo ganare -se despedía mientras desaparecía en una llamas negras

oga: que fue eso? -pensando un poco- supongo que tiene razón, esta bien, iré con ustedes

goku: me alegra oír eso -con una sonrisa- por cierto ryuto usaste lo que te dije -ryuto niega mientras saca la pequeña esfera, goku la toma y se la lanza a oga- úsala -oga solo mira la esfera y no sabe como lo hizo pero la activo, luego de que se despejara el gran brillo que provoco la esfera, se podía ver a un sujeto de cabello negro, con lentes, ropa formal y un libro de idiomas en la mano

¿?: eh?, quien rayos me llamo -mirando a los lados- oh, oga, veo que ya te encontraron que sorpresa que tu me invoques, si tu me llamaste de seguro ya te explicaron la situación -impresionando a todos por su manera de hablarle a oga

oga: yo te conozco, hoy te vi en un sueño durante mi siesta y vi unas palabras en mi cabeza -el desconocido solo asintió- que raro

kenichi: por que esta usando esa ropa? -se preguntaba en su mente el joven

¿?: que no es obvio -hacia kenichi- soy profesor -esto impresiono a kenichi y quienes ya lo "conocían"

goku: en serio?, valla que impresión -revisando su atuendo unos momentos- en fin, quería pedirte que reconstruyas este lugar y traigas de regreso al amigo de oga -esto impresiono a todos en especial a los de ishiyama y sobre todo a oga

¿?: furuichi?, me jodes, quieres que lo triga a la vida y le quite su alma a 3 demonios -decía con seriedad, cambiando a una actitud infantil- incluso si puedo traerlo a la vida, son 3 demonios los que lo tienen, sabes lo difícil que es traer un alma desde otro plano y mas aun cuando este es custodiado por algo tan poderoso como demonios

goku: lo se, pero las esferas del dragón están siendo juntadas en mi mundo por gohan y los demás y no están en este mundo, por lo que eres el único que lo puede traer de vuelta

oga: esperen un poco -ambos miraron a oga y el grupo de gente que los miraba- tu puedes traer de regreso a furuichi? -el desconocido asintió

hilda: como es eso posible? -preguntaba interesada y confundida

¿?: soy alguien muy poderoso, con mi poder puedo revivir gente con facilidad, obviamente esto me debilita pero puedo lograrlo -decía como si nada

lamia: eso significa que furuichi volverá? -preguntaba agitada

¿?: bueno, no es 100% seguro puesto que su alma la tienen unos demonios, a menos de que aunque sea uno de ellos nos lo entregue, no hay manera de traer de vuelta su alma -esto inquieto un poco a todos- permitirme -ganándose en posición y liberando de su brazo un enorme as de luz el cual conectaba el cielo y la tierra liberando un gran poder sacro el cual parecía rodeado por estrellas brillantes y parpadeantes de diversos colores, de pronto el cuerpo de furuichi apareció ante todos, este se encontraba bajo el as de luz y de pronto se podía ver su alma la cual estaba atrapada por unas cadenas oscuras- aparezcan -ordeno el desconocido asiendo aparecer a los 3 demonios alastor, adramelech y cerbero- les pido el alma de este sujeto quien a demostrado su valor y su lealtad a sus amigos y el mundo, alguien que quisas pueda trascender mas allá del olvido y de lo normal

alastor: el se entrego a nosotros -de manera tétrica y arrogante

adramelech: no hay razón para hacerlo, o si? -con tono educado pero prepotente

cerbero: que les hace pensar que lo vamos a dejar ir -mas calmado

¿?: quisas no pueda convencer a ustedes 2 pero si a cerbero -los demonios lo miraron con miradas amenazantes- el alma se mantiene 3 días en estado de conexión con la tierra, aun las almas entregadas a seres demoníacos, por lo que aun no entra al infierno, si no a entrado no hay razón para que sigas la ley de no libertad, por lo que puedes dejarlo ir, ya que cuenta como solo un sujeto que esta de paso en el otro mundo y que ahora a sido llamado -cerbero lo miro seriamente unos segundos, los jóvenes estaban asustados ante la presencia de esos 3 seres

cerbero: de acuerdo, se los entregare, pero solo por que aun no cruza al otro mundo y por que lo llamaron antes de su tiempo limite de cruce

alastor: espera un momento, no lo permitiremos -en ese momento cerbero se enfado y asusto incluso a los otros 2 demonios- de acuerdo -al estar de acuerdo 2 de 3 el alma de furuichi se libero de las cadenas y entro a su cuerpo el cual ahora estaba en un mejor estado, los demonios se retiraron, todos los que pelaron y los heridos aparte del campo de batalla fueron restaurados

¿?: listo ya hice mi trabajo, ahora regresare a mis clases, el despertara en un momento

kunieda: espera, como lograste convencerlo -preguntaba intrigada

¿?: eso es simple, furuichi murió hace unos 10 o 15 minutos atrás, por lo que aun estaba ligado al reino humano, si pasan 12 horas desde la muerte, estas en un punto en que la conexión con la tierra no es tan fuerte y este empieza a conectarse al otro mundo, y luego de 3 días se decide a que reino te vas -kunieda solo estaba impresionada, mientras el sujeto misterioso desapareció

toujo: wow -impresionado por lo ocurrido, todos estaba algo impactados ya que ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, sin embargo una voz los calmo

furuichi: o... oga -todos fueron donde furuichi para verlo regresar- bien hecho, as ganado -con una sonrisa- gracias por traerme de vuelta -oga lo miro con una sonrisa y le toco el hombro

oga: era obvio que lo haría, jajaja -ambos haciendo sus risas estúpidas- vamos furuichi


	8. adiós demonios hola fantasmas

+mundo de oga

- unas horas mas tarde, en un lugar, a orillas de un rió, había un gran grupo de chicos quienes ya se encontraban recuperados de sus heridas gracias a cierto tipo misterioso, estos chicos estaban celebrando su victoria y el regreso de un amigo a quien perdieron por unos minutos, todos sonreían y comían como si no hubiera mañana

oga: ah, que bueno es este descanso -decía sonriendo mientras comía

furuichi: jajaja, si, esto es genial -decía comiendo felizmente como si no hubiera comido en la vida- deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido -con una sonrisa siendo mirado por los presentes, en especial por 2 chicas, una pelirroja, y una pequeña peli rosa

oga: no comas tanto, te acabamos de recuperar del otro lado, no sera que te atragantes y vuelvas hay -decía con tono juguetón pero con obvia preocupación

furuichi: no lo digas ni en broma -decía algo nervioso- 15 minutos humanos es una eternidad en el otro lado, tuve que seguir las ordenes y recibir los castigos de alastor y adramelech como si no hubiera mañana, sentía hambre pero no comía, tenia sed y no podía beber, estaba cansado y no me detenía, no dormía sentía dolor, destrozaron mi cuerpo mas de una vez y este se volvió a construir solo para seguir sirviendo y siendo castigado -oga empuño su mano imaginando el castigo de su amigo, y se lamento no haberlo salvado antes, ni detener su muerte- el único que fue bueno conmigo fue cerbero, quien tal parece se lleva bien con todos, sin embargo es muy intolerable con aquellos que quieren salir del otro lado pero con aquellos que son visitas como yo no lo era, aunque escuche que era por que yo era considerado su pertenencia directa -decía algo nervioso

kenichi: furuichi-san, debo decir que usted es sorprendente -confundiendo a furuichi- usted sacrifico mucho mas que solo su vida por su amigo y por darnos una oportunidad de ganar, usted soporto un dolor que no puedo ni imaginarme, y a vuelto como si nada, con una sonrisa en su rostro -con tono de admiración y una sonrisa, mientras varios de hay solo asentían apoyando las palabras de kenichi

furuichi: no es tan así como dices -algo avergonzado- sinceramente fue una completa tortura, llegaba a un punto en que pensaba en rendirme pero el dolor era muy grande, así que solo seguía, créanme que es difícil estar así, no puedo decir que volví completamente sano, de hecho estando aya perdí varios de mis cabales, quisas mi sonrisa solo es un símbolo de que allá perdí mi cordura pero a cambio aprendí a apreciar mas ciertas cosas -los jóvenes lo miraron impresionados

kenichi: ya veo -algo melancólico y sintiéndose algo mal por no poder proteger a furuichi a pesar de incrementar su fuerza, luego de pensar en lo que ocurrió unos minutos- acabo de recordar, goku-san, como el tipo extraño logro traer de regreso a furuichi -goku lo miraba mientras comía- después de todo, usted dijo que no podíamos revivir a todos los muertos por la guerra pero el dijo que podía revivir gente con cierta facilidad, no es cierto?

goku: veras -soltando su comida un momento- el tiene el poder para revivir gente, pero puede revivir a los de un planeta, un poco menos o un poco mas tal vez, pero gastaría su energía, y en una guerra como en la que estamos, la muerte no sera de un planeta sera de toda la existencia , eso significa que necesitamos algo mas fuerte, por eso dije que si juntamos los objetos legendarios o sacros que mueven cada mundo y ayudan a mantener su equilibrio el podría revivir a todos, el es el catalizador para pedir el deseo a los dioses dragón aumentando el poder de ellos con su poder y el de los objetos y seres mas fuertes de cada mundo, entiendes -con una sonrisa volviendo a comer mientras kenichi asiente

oga: a todo esto, ya sabemos de que va la guerra, lo que pasara si no detenemos a nuestro enemigo y que tenemos que juntar un grupo para enfrentarlos pero, ese tipo blaze dijo que el era uno de los 7 elementos no es así, eso significa que deben tener grupos de sujetos poderosos dentro de este ejercito -goku asiente

furuichi: no es todo, si pensamos la situación, ellos nos superan en numero, basándonos en la fuerza de blaze, el cual no era el mas fuerte ni siquiera entre su grupo o por lo menos eso me dijo cerbero, también nos superan en poder, se requirió un esfuerzo casi extremo para poder derrotarlo y la ayuda de todos los presentes prácticamente, realmente la tenemos difícil -los jóvenes solo se sentían preocupados

toujo: pero yo creí que se irían 3 de nosotros y 4 quedarían comandando los ejércitos que protegerían nuestro mundo, o me equivoco -tratando de animar a todos

furuichi: es verdad, sin embargo piénsalo un momento toujo-san, realmente crees que el mundo completo podrá pelear, a nuestro ejercito de resistencia que protegerá de futuros ataques a este mundo le debes restar los niños, mujeres y ancianos que no sepan pelear, y a todos los que no nos creerán ni nos apoyaran, lo mas probable es que solo tengamos apoyos de los grupos de delincuentes, del infierno y de los 6 guerreros santos de st. ishiyama y uno que otra persona -esto perturbo mas a los jóvenes al ver mas al aire sus problemas

kunieda: el tiene razón toujo, aparte de eso cuenta la fuerza del ejercito enemigo, incluso si encontramos la ayuda de conseguir el apoyo de todas las fuerzas militares del mundo las posibilidades siguen estando en nuestra contra -decía muy preocupada

gran señor demonio (gsd): yo me encargare de ayudarlos -decía el padre real de beel, quien llego con en y con iris, hilda, alaindelon y lamia solo lo observaban, mientras todos estaban impresionados por su apariencia y por sus palabras, apenas apareció oga le dio una patada

oga: como te atreves a aparecer ahora, ya termino la pelea idiota -decía bastante cabreado

gsd: jajaja, eres realmente interesante -decía componiéndose como si nada- veo que tu eres el padre de mi hijo en este reino, bueno no importa -con despreocupación- estuve viendo la pelea, y ayudare a proteger este mundo, es cierto que quiero destruir el mundo humano, pero no quiero que mi hijo salga lastimado, aparte todos los demonios que vienen aquí se divierten mucho así que estaba pensando en hacer en este lugar una segunda casa para mi -con tono juguetón, oga lo tomo de la capucha

oga: realmente quieres ayudar -con seriedad- entonces has un contrato conmigo -hilda estaba impresionada pero no podía moverse ni para corregir a oga

gsd: eh, realmente crees que haría un contrato contigo, aun te falta nivel para eso, jajaja -primero en tono de juego, ahora mas serio- escúchame bien -oga lo suelta en contra de su voluntad y se inclina- no tengo intención de perdonar a este mundo, que les de mas tiempo es solo eso, un extra, un regalo, si quisiera me puedo llevar partes del planeta a nuestro mundo infernal así que no me tientes -su manera de hablar y sus palabras aterrorizaban a los presentes con facilidad- ayudare en esta guerra, en -dando orden con voz firme para que este que estaba detrás de su padre muerto de miedo aparezca- tu los ayudaras

en: si, padre -decía todo educado muerto de miedo

hilda: si me lo permite mi gran señor demonio -este miro a hilda y le dio la señal para que hable- oga no puede hacer un contrato con 2 demonios menos si ambos son del nivel de la familia real

gsd: eso ya lo se hilda -decía despreocupado- no quiero que oga sea el contratista de en, quiero que lo sea furuichi -apuntando al peli blanco quien escupió su bebida al escuchar al gsd

en: espera un momento por favor padre, por que tiene que ser furuichi, el me quiere quitar a mi lamia -decía algo molesto, lamia se sonrojaba y furuichi igual

gsd: que dices? -con tono molesto- no me importa si se trata de una pelea por lamia, estamos hablando de la supervivencia de tu madre, de tu hermano menor y de todos los demonios de nuestro reino y de este mundo, por eso te estuve entrenando -en comenzó a sudar al recordar el entrenamiento- furuichi estuvo en un plano infernal en el cual su poder oculto se pudo mostrar, tiene fácilmente la capacidad de controlar a demonios de alto nivel, incluso yo podría hacer un contrato con el de no ser por la poca costumbre que tiene en el oficio de contratista, por suerte recibió un duro entrenamiento al tener que trabajar en el infierno, eso les dará ventaja contigo como demonio

en: de acuerdo -decía aun algo molesto- furuichi -apuntándole- aun no te entregare a lamia -sonrojando nuevamente a furuichi y lamia

goku: entonces cual es el plan -decía tranquilamente mientras le pasaba a beel a su madre iris y dejaba a oga al lado quitando le el control que tenia el gran señor demonio sobre su cuerpo- supongo que tiene una buena idea de que hacer verdad?

gsd: pues claro, es simple -haciendo señas para que se acerquen los jóvenes de ishiyama y todos lo escuchen bien- el tohoshinki se quedara aquí como los cuatro generales de los humanos, recibirán apoyo de las grandes naciones, de eso yo me encargo, solo debo tomar el lugar de uno de los controladores mundiales o hablarle y lograre mover los ejércitos de la tierra -impresionando a los jóvenes- en cambio yo guiare al equipo del infierno asiendo un contrato con saotome -para sorpresa de los jóvenes- y tratare de hablar con "mis viejos amigos" para volver a unir a los 7 mas fuertes del infierno, mientras tanto -deteniéndose de manera que oga con beel puedan escuchar bien esa parte- oga, beelzebub, furuichi, en, e hilda se irán con ustedes -hacia goku- alguna duda

goku: me parece perfecto -decía sonriendo

gsd: en, cuida a tu hermano, obedece al padre de tu hermano -por oga- y a tu nuevo hermano -por furuichi- no le des problemas a hilda y no llores, con el entrenamiento ya deberías poder controlarte -en solo asintió- bien ahora es hora de el contrato

-mientras los chicos de ishiyama estaban viendo como se efectuaba el contrato entre furuichi y en, los jóvenes del equipo de los elegidos estaba hablando y comiendo

miu: mmm... kenichi, te puedo preguntar algo -decía con mirada inocente, kenichi asiente- que es el modo puño?

kenichi: o es cierto jamas lo use antes -decía algo nervioso- veras. cuando peleo en estado consciente, peleo usando el katsujinken, sin embargo esto provoca que no pueda pelear con todo mi potencial puesto que limito enormemente mi fuerza y me des concentro mas fácil por tratar de preservar la vida, por otra parte cuando quedo inconsciente suelo pelear con el satsujinken, eso libera todas mis capacidades pero no me contengo pudiendo matar a alguien, sin embargo en estado puño es diferente, combino mi energía negativa con la que peleo al estar enojado o inconsciente, que es mi estado satsujinken, con mi energía común que es con la que uso mi katsujinken, esta combinación de caminos y energías diferentes me permiten romper mis actuales limitaciones de pelea sin problemas, es el camino del Chūritsuken o puño neutro, o como yo lo llamo el camino del puño, en este camino no se pelea por la vida o la muerte se pelea por los ideales, es el puño que no se detiene con tal de cumplir un objetivo o ideal y solo pelea para cumplirlo, no para matar ni para dar vida, gracias a eso y la combinación de energía positiva y negativa en un instante logre ocupar la energía neutra, aparte de que solo peleo lo justo y necesario, eso significa que nunca uso energía demás ni energía menos, no me tengo que preocupar por el bien de los otros por que en ese estado mi consciente e inconsciente los protegen, y gracias a que me concentro mas hay un equilibrio entre mi cuerpo, mente y espíritu, es sin lugar a dudas mi arma mas fuerte -los chicos presentes se impresionaron ante la descripción de su nuevo camino o estado para pelear, sonaba muy interesante y fuerte- aunque la parte que aun no entiendo es la parte de romper una roca con una pluma -riendo nervioso- se que si logro saber que significa eso me haré aun mas fuerte

ryuto: bastante impresionante -decía para impresión de los chicos- cuanto tiempo llevamos con goku, menos de un día, y logro captar en un instante nuestras carencias o nos dio simplemente una manera de mejorar en poco tiempo, yo termine mi primera parte del entrenamiento y ya puedo usar el seidou goui 5 minutos, una gran diferencia en comparación con el tiempo que duraba antes, kenichi aprendió a canalizar esa energía negativa y usarla para el bien, miu gracias a que ahora vuela, sus habilidades mejoraron y desde un principio los ataques de miu tienen mas afinidad con el aire, ustedes dos -para akira e izayoi- no han mejorado por que no los a entrenado solo eso

- mientras los jóvenes de ishiyama luego de terminado el contrato de furuichi con en

hilda: te sientes diferente furuichi -preguntaba inspeccionándolo ya que no había marca visible

furuichi: no siento nada -decía con normalidad

kunieda: recuerdo que una vez dijiste que el símbolo podía aparecer dentro también, verdad? -a hilda

hilda: así es -asintiendo- furuichi trata de usar el poder del contrato -furuichi trato de usar los poderes pero en vez de aparecer una marca, el cuerpo de furuichi comenzó a brillar- que extraño, lo normal es que si una persona recibe la marca del contrato, sin importar de si es por dentro o por fuera debería hacer uso de presencia en el instante en que se comienza a usar

iris: la razón de que no aparezca en su cuerpo es simple -decía con dulzura- furuichi parece ser diferente a los contratistas normales, por eso el no tiene una marca como contrato la cual puede cortarse, el simplemente es un contrato en si ya que una vez se a hecho un contrato con el no se puede desvanecer -todos quedaron impresionados ante esto menos el gsd

oga: vamos furuichi -para sorpresa de este

furuichi: espera a donde vamos -pregunto con incredulidad

oga: que no es obvio -con calma- vamos a preparar las cosas para irnos -luego de mirarlo unos segundos furuichi asintió- adiós señora iris -levantando la mano mientras beel también lo hacia, gsd fue un placer golpearte -el gran señor demonio solo sonrió- vamos hilda -esta se inclino ante su señor y se retiro, los jóvenes de ishiyama también se despidieron y los otros 2 demonios también

gsd: en -su pequeño lo miro- cuida bien a tu hermano, tienes potencial pero el a madurado antes que tu y aun esta en fase de desarrollo, debes protegerlo para que crezca bien y también entrenar para que no te supere tan fácil, de acuerdo -en asintió y el señor demonio lo abrazo

en: adiós papa -luego se dirigió a su mama- adiós mama, y no te preocupes yo cuidare a mi hermano -guiñándole el ojo para darle confianza

iris: eso espero mi pequeño, cuídate igualmente, ahora no podrás hacer berrinches ni nada de eso, bien -este asintió y corrió en dirección de los demás, mientras el señor demonio e iris desaparecían

akira: oh, ya volvieron -los jóvenes solo asentían mientras oga y furuichi se iban del lugar- que les pasa

kunieda: tal parece se van a despedir -mirando a los chicos- bueno creo que iré a entrenar

toujo: si es lo mejor, no querría que nos derroten solo por la falta de la presencia de oga -decía con una sonrisa mientras se iba rápidamente

-luego de despedirse de los chicos ishiyama y los demonios, solo quedaron los miembros del grupo de los elegidos mientras esperaban a los demás para partir

izayoi: que aburrido es esperar -acostado mientras observaba a goku comer tranquilamente- como que aun no te llenas -pensaba en voz baja

kenichi: aaah -rompiendo fácilmente una roca como las de su entrenamiento anterior- valla, ahora sin duda me es significativamente fácil -observando con una sonrisa las otras 5 rocas que destruyo antes

miu: wow kenichi-san, as mejorado mucho -lo alagaba miu mientras ryuto desde la distancia observaba los acontecimientos

akira: que piensas ryuto -cargando una gran cantidad de peso extra continuando con su entrenamiento- acaso te sientes mas débil que kenichi?

ryuto: el siempre se hará mas fuerte, no importa que haga, con el tiempo entendí, de que el es realmente alguien fuerte -mirándolo seriamente- sin embargo no puedo dejar que me supere

goku: eso me parece muy bien -decía con una sonrisa atrás de los jóvenes- y por que no aprendes a usar la espada de odin

ryuto: espada de odin? -observando con bastante atención e interés a goku

goku: es como tu gungnir, pero es una espada energética, no una simple canalización de energía sino que es una materialización

ryuto: ya veo -pensándolo detenidamente- y una técnica así es fuerte?

goku: algo así es muy fuerte -ryuto asintió bajo la idea de adquirir una técnica mas poderosa- el entrenamiento tiene como base 2 cosas, esto también ayudara a mejorar tu seidou goui, así que es una mejora con plus -levantando el pulgar- tiene como base tanto la esfera de ki, como el escudo de ki tanto modo de cuerpo, como el materializado o campo de fuerza, este entrenamiento consta en el moldeo de energía en una forma mas compleja y avanzada ya que debes darle tal fuerza a tu energía, de modo que esta sea casi completamente física, de hecho es casi como crear un arma con energía aunque claro ese nivel aun es muy alto para ti, pero mientras logres materializar la espada podrás moldear el ataque a voluntad -ryuto observaba su mano pensando en como moldear su formar su nueva técnica- bueno te dejo

akira: buena suerte ryuto -alejándose de ryuto para continuar su entrenamiento

goku: hey miu -esta desciende del cielo- ya que sigues con tu entrenamiento de vuelo,que tal si haces el entrenamiento de la esfera de energía para que aprendas a formar esferas de energía para lanzar a tu enemigo

miu: en serio?, y en que consiste ese entrenamiento

goku: habla con ryuto, el te instruirá -miu asiente con una sonrisa y se va con el joven, mientras goku camina ahora hacia kenichi

kenichi: goku-san vea esto -decía con emoción- esto es mi golpe sin el modo puño -rompiendo una roca sin dificultad- esta es con mi modo puño - ya este golpe era mas fuerte y destructivo- mubyoshi - este era mas fuerte que un golpe normal en modo puño- mubyoshi en modo puño -con este la roca prácticamente quedaba hecha trizas, destruida en pequeños pedazos- que le pareció, goku-san

goku: me parece muy bueno tu avance, kenichi -con una sincera sonrisa- sin embargo, por que no ocupas tu habilidad del ejercicio de la pluma -con incertidumbre

kenichi: bueno, lo que pasa es ... -bastante avergonzado y nervioso- aun no entiendo esa parte del entrenamiento, solo entendí la parte de el sol, pero no la parte de la pluma -goku solo lo miro y asintió

goku: ya veo, parece que esa parte te la tendré que explicar, sin embargo quisas en el siguiente mundo, ya que sera mejor que lo aprendas en una pelea -kenichi estaba punto de protestar, pero al ver el rostro de su maestro decidió simplemente asentir, y continuo tratando de romper rocas, cada vez mas grandes y con solo tocarlas

- luego de unos minutos llegan furuichi, hilda y oga preparados para partir y ya habiéndose despedido de todos, ya se encontraban los elegidos reunidos

oga: ya estamos listos, nos podemos ir pronto -decía con aburrimiento

kenichi: por favor solo tenga paciencia oga-san, ciertamente estamos tardando un poco pero es por una buena causa -decía algo nervioso

goku: valla ya llegaron -despreocupado- creí que tardarían mas

oga: aquí el único que tardo fuiste tu -con mirada inocente- por cierto por que tardaste

goku: bueno estaba hablando con tu maestro saotome -para sorpresa de oga y furuichi- y le dije que entrene bien a los chicos

oga: el sabe lo que hace, aunque sea algo molesto -todo calmado

saotome: pero parece que aun me falta -decía apareciendo misteriosamente todo mal herido- espero que no me avergüences oga

oga: claro que no, le pateare el trasero a cualquiera, aparte tu solo te eres suficiente para avergonzarte -recibiendo una " reprimenda suave" de saotome

furuichi: solo esperen un poco, como se supone que termino así sensei -apuntando a las heridas que poseía

oga: oh, es verdad, esta herido -con tono de estúpido (según furuichi al menos)

furuichi: como no te diste cuenta, idiota -algo sacado de quicios, aunque raramente no tanto como antes, de hecho hasta le divertía- ahora sensei podría explicarnos -mas tranquilo

saotome: que no es obvio? -mirando a sus alumnos como si fueran unos incrédulos- me puse a pelear con goku creyendo que era un enemigo y termine así

furuichi: es casi como otra versión de oga -pensaba para si mismo- aunque ahora que lo veo bien... -observando a su sensei y a goku- como es posible que aya quedado en ese estado si hasta usted le da problemas a oga a la hora de pelear -en vista de que goku estaba prácticamente intacto sin casi ninguna marca

saotome: pues siempre aparece alguien mas fuerte -todo calmado- o acaso me vas a decir que creías que este tipo -apuntando a goku- perdería contra este idiota -apuntando a oga, furuichi al escuchar a saotome se comenzó a preguntar como era posible que realmente le tuviera tanta fe a oga sobre su fuerza sobre todo luego de ver la fuerza de blaze a quien no detenían con nada- no importa que tan fuerte se vuelva oga, hay veces que la experiencia y el trabajo duro superan al poder nato y a el poder descomunal

goku: es cierto, yo me e encontrado con una gran cantidad de guerreros mas poderosos que yo, siempre aparecerá alguien mas fuerte, solo gracias al esfuerzo y la experiencia en mi mundo hemos logrado superar a esos enemigos, y por supuesto el trabajo en equipo no puede faltar -rodeando con sus brazos tanto a furuichi como a oga- entienden -ambos asintieron mientras trataban de que los soltaran

lamia: huaaa -gritaba la pequeña mientras corría siendo perseguido por en

en: espera, lamia -decía sonrojado y con una boba sonrisa tratando de hablar con lamia

hilda: joven en -este se detiene por la llamada de atención- debemos irnos -en asiente y se voltea

en: oye lamia, ya me iré, así que me quería despedir de ... -viendo a lamia que estaba a sujetada de la ropa de furuichi, sin darse cuenta claro- hey, furuichi -comenzándose a enojar- no te atrevas a tocar a lamia -enojado sacando fuego de su boca y sus manos, mientras comenzaba a incrementar el calor a su alrededor y se derretían los objetos cercanos, mientras lamia al escuchar el nombre de furuichi abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse que ella estaba aferrada a su ropa y ponerse roja de la vergüenza

oga: mira lo que hiciste, has hecho que el pequeño se enfade -decía todo despreocupado hurgando su nariz

furuichi: yo no e hecho nada -de alguna manera se le llegaba a ver muy calmo, aunque tenia ganas de hacer algo tonto con oga- emmm... oga, podrías hacerlo de nuevo

oga: oh, furuichi, mira lo que hiciste, has hecho que el pequeño se enfade -decía todo despreocupado y con burla hurgando su nariz

furuichi: yo no e hecho nada, oga maldito -con tono de molestia haciéndolo sentir mejor- en cálmate por favor -le decía al pequeño el cual se seguía enojando, mientras lamia estaba roja con su peluche (el regalo de furuichi) y todos los demás solo miraban los eventos con tranquilidad

akira: hey izayoi -este lo miro serio- dame unas palomitas

izayoi: claro -entregándoselas con una sonrisa- disfrútalas -akira solo le asintió con una sonrisa, y siguieron mirando la escena

en: antes que no vallamos te desafió -ya calmándose para sorpresa de todos (sobre todo en la parte en que no hacia un berrinche y se ponía serio)

furuichi: espera, esto no esta bien, yo solo ... -antes que pudiera decir algo le llego una llama de la boca de en- puedes escupir fuego?

en: y no tienes ideas de las cosas que ahora puedo hacer -este cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuego y comenzó a condensar las llamas tomando la forma de una especie de criatura o demonio de fuego con largos cuernos y con grandes manos, con unos símbolos y guantes hechos como armaduras de fuego ( una especie de versión mas humanoide y de una gran sonrisa de el espíritu del fuego de shaman king pero con guantes de fuego y una que otra parte de armadura de fuego)- y que te parece esta forma furuichi -decía con su gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes que incineraban todo, aparte de su voz peculiar que parecía poseer 2 voces una de demonio y la otra de en pero mas marcada y tenebrosa

furuichi: como hiciste eso -se preguntaba preocupado

en: esta es mi versión de la transformación de oga al tomar los poderes eléctricos de mi hermano beel -decía con confianza

oga: espera, eso significa que podría llegar a convertirme en algo así -pensando en lo genial que seria con una forma como la de en (en su nueva transformación) pero de electricidad

en: así es, pero para eso el que debe entrenar es mi hermano no tu -oga solo reía pensando en como haría entrenar a beel, mientras beel se comenzaba a asustar

furuichi: espera un momento -pensándolo un poco- eso significa que me podre transformar en eso -en asintió- como es posible eso

en: usaras mis poderes, que esperabas, solo debes ser tan fuerte como para darme siquiera un golpe que me lastime -furuichi no entendía, pero no necesito pensar mucho luego de que en lo lanzara lejos con tan solo la energía calorífica que creaba quemando un poco la ropa de furuichi- falle

furuichi: tratabas de matarme -en solo asentía divertido- tu padre dijo que debíamos trabajar juntos

en: silencio -lanzándose a golpear a furuichi, sin embargo oga no pretendía dejar que lastimaran a su amigo sobretodo luego de lo de blaze, así que usando los rayos de beel logra hacer retroceder a en- que rayos

oga: no te atrevas a atacar a tu contratista -con una mirada muy seria, casi logrando que por un momento en retroceda, sin embargo este recupera la compostura y se prepara para atacar- ven a donde mi mejor -en se abalanzo con un puño de gran poder, oga usando los rayos de beel trato de pararle sin embargo los rayos solo lo atravesaban sin provocar ningún daño para la sorpresa de hilda y los demás, en especial de beel y oga, sin embargo con el poder del blazon del rey y el contrato con en, furuichi logra detener el puño que se dirige a oga

en: que rayos -tratando de soltar su mano del agarre de furuichi el cual comenzó a usar la energía de en, en su contra

furuichi: en -todo calmado, no duro mucho por la gran sonrisa con comparación demoníaca, casi como el gsd cuando se enoja que puso furuichi después- cálmate -dándole un golpe con el poder de en rompiendo su transformación, gracias a la poca costumbre de furuichi, en solo cayo de espalda y procedió a sobarse el estomago, sin embargo gracias a su entrenamiento con el gsd no le dolió nada, pero si le afecto- ah, por fin paz -decía algo cansado

oga: furuichi -seriamente mientras furuichi volteaba a verlo- que fue eso?

furuichi: debió ser el poder de en, soy su contratista después de todo -riéndose nerviosamente

oga: sabes a lo que me refiero -con una mirada aun mas seria y casi de enojo

furuichi: veras -miro algo triste y luego comenzó a ver el suelo- solo puedo decir que es una de las consecuencias de mi estancia en el otro lado -oga empuño sus manos, sabia que lo ocurrido anteriormente con furuichi no abría acabado y también sabia que la culpa lo perseguiría

oga: ya veo -comenzó a sonreír (sonrisa falsa)- no te preocupes arreglaremos eso -dándole mas confianza a furuichi quien le sonrió, mientras hilda tenia una mirada seria hacia a oga sabiendo lo que pensaba

goku: en estas bien -este asintió, aceptando su derrota (cortesía del entrenamiento del gsd)- bueno creo que eso es todo, es hora de irnos muchachos -los jóvenes asintieron y cruzaron un portal

+en otro mundo

-oga y los demás aparecieron en la noche en un cementerio donde habían una gran cantidad de espíritus, los cuales parecían festejar como si no hubiera mañana, kenichi al ver los fantasmas se desmayo y su alma salio por su boca, saludando a los fantasmas los cuales fueron a saludar al alma de kenichi, ryuto se impresiono pero no hizo nada al igual que miu a quien los fantasmas trataban de cortejar, izayoi y akira decidieron simplemente hablar con ellos para encontrar un lugar donde dormir, goku desapareció (otra vez), y oga comenzó a reírse con ellos mientras hilda sostenía a bebe beel a quien los espíritus estaban acariciando, por su parte furuichi

furuichi: no puede ser esta lleno de fantasmas -dando un fuerte grito seguido de otro

lamia: aaah -gritaba la niña bastante asustada mientras en estaba casi peleando con un fantasma por acercarse mucho a lamia

hilda: lamia que haces aquí -preguntaba algo enojada, mientras lamia corría hacia hilda

lamia: lo siento hilda nee-sama, es solo que quería venir, así que entre al portal antes de que se cerrara

furuichi: como se te ocurre venir a una misión suicida -decía impresionado

oga: oye, oye como es eso que suicida -preguntaba con los fantasmas riendo a su lado- si llegamos a morir solo tenemos que venir con estos tipos -apuntando a los fantasmas, quienes estaban felices con oga al lado

en: no te preocupes furuichi, yo protegeré a lamia -decía con 3 fantasmas en su espalda luego de pelear con ellos

furuichi: oye, oye, no golpees a los muertos -decía algo cabreado y alterado

hilda: en cualquier caso no deberías haber venido -lamia apunto de llorar

goku: no te preocupes -reapareciendo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de lamia con una sonrisa en su rostro, y en molesto al verle- espero que una medico como tu nos pueda ayudar, ya que nos seras de mucha utilidad

miu: goku-san donde a estado -preguntaba la chica perseguida por una gran cantidad de fantasmas

goku: solo estaba buscando a alguien de aquí para que nos diera alojo

ryuto: alguien de los alrededores? -goku asintió- quien podría ser?

chico¿?: aquí abajo -los jóvenes (los que estaban conscientes y los que no estaban festejando con los fantasmas al menos) miraron hacia abajo solo para ver a un pequeño chico el cual era incluso mas bajo que lamia y kenichi- el grande ya me explico todo -en referencia a goku- así que yo les daré alojo

fantasma 1: oh, pero si eres tu muchacho, tanto tiempo sin verte -le decía uno de los fantasmas que cortejaba a miu

chico¿?: lo mismo digo señor -el pequeño sostuvo una conversación con los fantasmas para impresión de los jóvenes- ya veo, pero no creen que deberían dejar a la pobre chica en paz -en referencia a miu, los fantasmas solo se rieron y se fueron

miu: muchas gracias -haciendo una reverencia

chico¿?: no es nada -algo nervioso- bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos -y todos comenzaron a despedirse de los fantasmas y a seguir al pequeño

-mientras en un lugar cercano, los jóvenes están siendo observados por un joven delgado de largos cabellos, y acompañado por muchos gatos

joven¿?: veo que han llegado, jajaja esto sera divertido


	9. preparación en el nuevo mundo

+nuevo mundo

- en un lugar desconocido se encontraban 2 seres amorfos entablando una conversación

lord: me has fallado blaze, estoy muy decepcionado -se escuchaba una potente voz que hacia temblar el lugar- no solo has perdido a tu objetivo sino que los has dejado vivir

blaze: me disculpo mi señor -decía humillado en su forma física- tiene razón, e fallado, aceptare cualquier castigo

lord: te has dejado llevar por el deseo de enfrentar a alguien fuerte, y por lo deseos puros de los guerreros que enfrentaste, por eso seras castigado -blaze asiente- pero no por mi -blaze se impresiona

blaze: mi lord que quiere decir con que no seré castigado por usted -de pronto se siente una gran presión y comienza a temblar la tierra y a crearse destrucción en los alrededores

¿?: yo seré tu verdugo, blaze -los ojos de blaze estaban abiertos y el se encontraba temblando

blaze: tu...hermano

¿?: seras desterrado, a "la zona" y te quedaras en el espacio de tu elemento, hasta que te vuelvas mas fuerte y evoluciones

blaze: que?, pero eso no es un castigo, yo... merezco ser castigado -con decepción por la falta de firmeza en su castigo

¿?: como te atreves -antes de darse cuenta blaze se encontraba casi muerto pegado al suelo sin responder- se agradecido de que nuestro señor te a permitido continuar viviendo y manteniendo tu puesto, después de todo, perder equivale a la muerte -con gran enojo- seras desterrado hasta nueva orden, iras a "la zona" a entrenar, y para que sientas que realmente estas siendo castigado, ya prepare un reemplazo para tu misión

blaze: u...un...reemplazo -apenas hablando, en unos instantes se formaron tornado y remolinos por el lugar- tu -decía con enojo viendo la figura que se formaba

¿?: tomaras el lugar y la misión de blaze hasta nuevo aviso, debes ir al siguiente mundo -pasando le la información del mundo- y deberás, traer 2 esencias, una pura y una impura, ademas de matar a los guerreros que blaze dejo con vida, traenos al manipulador y al maestro de los guerreros, también cualquier potencial de maldad para nuestro ejercito -la nueva criatura se inclino y les dijo

¿?2: si mi maestro y mi señor -y desapareció

blaze: mierda -desapareciendo

-estaba amaneciendo en un bello y tranquilo lugar, el sol con sus primeros rayos comenzó a iluminar una gran mansión, y la luz pasando a través de las ventanas comenzó a despertar a sus residentes

niño¿?: ya amaneció -decía con un ojo cerrado y bastante somnoliento, comenzó a ver a los lados, y comenzó a vestirse- me pregunto, si llegara hoy -mirando el techo cuando de pronto

furuichi: NO PUEDE SER¡ -se escucho el gran grito de furuichi y el niño se asusto, justo unos momentos después se escucho un estruendo, el niño corrió de inmediato al lugar del sonido

oga: ya cálmate furuichi, es normal que algo así pase -escuchaba el niño mientras estaba apunto de llegar al lugar

en: no creas que me e olvidado de lo que hiciste furuichi -se volvió a escuchar un estruendo, el niño mas impaciente doblo la esquina del pasillo y se impresiono al ver a un grupo de jóvenes en su casa quienes parecían tener una disputa

furuichi: espera -asiendo que en se detenga- lo que ocurrió con migo y con lamia fue un accidente, ella tuvo una pesadilla en la noche y creyó que mi cama era la de hilda -decía algo sonrojado y enojado- no es cierto lamia -en dirección a una niña de pelo rosa con la cara roja por la vergüenza

lamia: así es, que me metiera en su cama en la noche fue solo un accidente -mientras abrazaba su peluche- yo quería estar con hilda-neesama -abrazando a hilda

en: de acuerdo lamia, te creo -decía con cara de bobo mirando a lamia- sin embargo -luego mirando a furuichi- a ti no te perdonare -en ese momento furuichi le golpea

furuichi: cállate -golpeándolo en la cabeza para impresión de todos- no vez que aquí tenemos una emergencia -irritándose cada vez mas- eso es inaceptable -apuntando a una habitación

oga: cielos -tomándose la cara, luego impulso algo su mano- furuichi idiota -le propina un golpe a su amigo que no lo mueve ni un centímetro -eh?, que rayos paso?, no te moví -totalmente confundido

furuichi: es...cierto -revisándose el cuerpo luego de tocar el lugar del golpe- jajaja, no sentí nada y no me moví de mi lugar, jajajajaja de algo que me sirviera ese infierno que pase con los demonios, el entrenamiento me volvió mas fuerte -furuichi estaba tan feliz que no vio que la marca zebul de el brazo de oga comenzó a crecer- ahora si no podrás gol...pear...me? -viendo a oga sonriendo malvadamente, mostrando le a furuichi su marca -o..oga que harás?

oga: oh, no haré nada -poniendo una cara mas pacifica- zebul blast -golpeando a su amigo destrozando la pared y parte del techo- idiota furuichi, te dije que eso es completamente normal -apuntando a una cama en la que se encontraban miu con kenichi- a ella le gusta ese niño así que en algún momento iban a dormir juntos

miu: por favor paren el mal entendido -decía miu completamente roja, mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y kenichi estaba noqueado, rojo y sangrando, de pronto se acercaron los demás del grupo

akira: PAREN EL MALDITO RUIDO¡ -decía completamente molesto- trato de dormir, cielos, solo quiero tranquilidad antes de ir a entrenar

izayoi: concuerdo con akira -decía con ojeras símbolo de que aun quería dormir y lo necesitaba- no pueden arreglar sus problemas luego -de pronto se ve a ryuto quien estaba llegando al pasillo

ryuto: que rayos hacen afuera de nuestra habitación -preguntaba sin saber que ocurría

furuichi: tu maldito -tomando a ryuto de su ropa- como puedes estar tan tranquilo si dejaste que le hicieran eso a miu -ryuto miro a la habitación y vio a kenichi desmayado y a miu al lado de el completamente rojo- como no evitaste que durmieran juntos

miu: ya dije que es un malentendido, por favor paren con esto -realmente avergonzada- y...yo y k...kenichi no hicimos nada malo

ryuto: eh?, me molestas por esto, furuichi -como si no fuera nada- esto hiba a pasar tarde o temprano -furuichi quedo impactado y sin habla por las palabras de ryuto, mientras oga al lado solo asentía puesto que ambos dijeron lo mismo, y miu solo se ponía aun mas roja, llegando al extremo de que se tapo completa con las sabanas

niño¿?: eso es todo? -todos voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron de que fuera el pequeño que les dio alojo, pero lo impresionante era que llevaba un gran martillo con el, el cual era una veces su tamaño- destrozaron mi casa solo por que una pareja estaba acostada junta, aunque ciertamente para mi es impactante, pero -con una cara de enojo y unos ojos sin piedad que llego a asustar a los jóvenes por un momento- NO DEBEN DESTRUIR CASAS AJENAS -antes de darse cuenta se encontraban con las caras clavadas al suelo, en, furuichi, oga y ryuto, incluso akira con izayoi, luego de la impresionante muestra de fuerza el pequeño se marcho tranquilamente con su martillo

-para la hora del desayuno ya estaban todos en la gran sala con una enorme meza y todos comían un gran banquete

goku: mmm... esto... esta delicioso -decía comiendo a una velocidad impresionante- te lo agradezco mucho -hablándole al pequeño dueño de la casa quien tenia una gota resbalando le por la sien ya que no podía creer el enorme estomago de goku

kenichi: no te preocupes te acostumbraras a ver a goku-san comer -decía kenichi quien ya se había recuperado- emmm... disculpa, aun no sabemos tu nombre -le decía cortes mente kenichi

manta: oh, lo siento, olvide presentarme -rascándose la cabeza- mi nombre es manta, manta oyamada

kenichi: una placer conocerte manta-san, y también te agradezco por darnos alojo

manta: de nada, oh, casi lo olvido -kenichi lo queda mirando- por que fue el alboroto de la mañana -todos se callan y kenichi con miu se ponen rojos

goku: hubo un alboroto en la mañana? -preguntaba sin saber de que hablaban

manta: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ESCUCHARAS -grito de la impresión- bueno -calmándose- creo que tu deberías contarnos que paso -en dirección a miu

miu: b...bueno -con nervios- lo que ocurrió fue que... -mirando a kenichi quien estaba rojo- como kenichi se desmayo cuando llegamos a este mundo, y no despertaba, decidí cuidarlo durante la noche para asegurarme que nada malo le pase, así que me acosté a su lado -el nivel de nervios de miu y kenichi aumentaba

kenichi: s...si -ahora todos miraban a kenichi- c...cuando d...desperté y vi a miu a mi lado, quede en shock y me desmaye -temblando un poco

miu: me desperté junto con kenichi, y me sorprendí cuando se desmayo, así que... estuve tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y de ver que tenia -se detuvo un poco antes de continuar- de pronto se abre nuestra puerta de un golpe, y era furuichi-san, quien comenzó a gritar al verme junto a kenichi

manta: así que así comenzó todo -decía con una cara algo aburrida y cansada dándose un respiro- tienes algo que decir furuichi -al peli blanco que se veía algo molesto

furuichi: gracias por preguntar, manta-san -parándose seriamente de su puesto

oga: por que tenia que preguntar -con cara de molestia y cansancio

furuichi: YO LOS VI -dando un grito impresionando a todos- miu estaba cara a cara con kenichi, acariciando su rostro y no tenia su brasier puesto correctamente -miu estaba completamente sonrojada y no podía ni hablar por los nervios, mientras kenichi estaba por desmayarse de nuevo- era obvio que hicieron otras cosas en la noche, eso es inaceptable

kenichi: e...espera un poco, furuichi-san -parándose de su puesto- n...no hicimos nada, ver...verdad miu-san -miu asiente ya que aun no puede hablar- vez, yo me pase la noche desmayado, y...y miu-san solo me cuido -decía algo feliz al pensarlo

ryuto: es verdad -tomando calmada mente algo de jugo- no hicieron nada, te recuerdo que dormimos en la misma habitación, créeme, kenichi se la paso desmayado -kenichi y miu le agradecieron con una sonrisa a ryuto por ayudar

kenichi: gracias -luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar- a...aparte, no te afecta en nada lo que miu-san y yo podamos hacer¡ -solo elevo un poco el tono, al escuchar estas palabras miu se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez quedo mirando fijamente a kenichi durante unos segundos, los demás solo miraban a kenichi con una sonrisa, mientras que furuichi estaba sin palabras

oga: jajaja, bien hecho kenichi, por fin le cerraste la boca a furuichi -se reía oga felizmente

furuichi: no es justo -decía en voz baja- POR QUE TU TIENES UNA LINDA CHICA Y YO NO¡ -apuntando a kenichi quien no sabia que decir- lo único que quiero es poder tener una pareja y vivir tranquilamente sin problemas, sin embargo, no tengo ninguna pareja, mi mejor amigo -apuntando a oga- es un maldito idiota, y aun así, tiene a chicas a su alrededor, tiene a hilda-san -hilda solo comía des preocupadamente mientras alimentaba a beel- y a kunieda-san para el solo, tu tienes a miu-san y en nuestro mundo le gustaste a chiaki -miu se puso celosa al recordar, kenichi solo se sonrojo- pero yo no tengo a nadie, eso les parece justo

akira: a mi me parece justo -decía seriamente akira mientras comía- kenichi es un esforzado artista marcial que pelea para proteger a otros, oga es un delincuente que protege a los demás aun cuando no lo desea y cría y cuida de su hijo, me parece justo que tengan parejas, por lo que hacen, ya que ellos no buscan tener una chica

izayoi: estoy de acuerdo, tu búsqueda de una pareja esta destinada al fracaso -decía con una simple sonrisa- si buscas pareja bien, pero no estés desesperado por una

manta: sabes siento algo de pena por ti, tal vez solo deberías enfocarte en la parte de tener una vida tranquila

miu: pero furuichi-san, de seguro as tenido una pareja antes, verdad -tratando de animarlo aunque esperando una respuesta negativa

oga: no, este tipo jamas a tenido una pareja -tranquilamente- en todo el tiempo que lo conozco jamas tuvo una pareja, o por lo menos no una real

furuichi: en realidad si tuve una pareja -esto impresiono a oga y a los de su mundo, incluso a akira e izayoi- su nombre es abrahel, es una hermosa chica de cuerpo espectacular y hermoso rostro, resulta que era muy firme y mando na, pero también me mimaba y animaba -hilda estaba concentrada escuchando a furuichi

oga: furuichi -impresionado- en serio?, tuviste una pareja -furuichi asiente algo triste- donde?

furuichi: en el infierno -otra vez había aparecido un tema del cual ni oga ni kenichi querían recordar- en el tiempo que estuve aya la conocí, era bastante mando na al principio de vez en cuando supervisaba mi trabajo, o simplemente me hiba a castigar y molestar, pero con el tiempo nos conocimos y nos llevamos bien, a ella le encantaba mi personalidad y nos volvimos pareja, después hiba a animarme o simplemente a molestarme, pero siempre que lo necesitaba me apoyaba -comenzó a verse afectado por la charla pero siguió hablando- y...yo nunca creí que volvería, por lo que nos dijimos que estaríamos juntos en la eternidad, sin embargo un poco antes de regresar, "mis dueños" nos encontraron juntos y la atacaron, trate de detenerlos, pero nos separaron y nos castigaron, dijeron que ella estaría encerrada por un tiempo, no mucho, solo unos días en un calabozo infernal, a pesar de su rango, ella no podía hacer nada en comparación con las ordenes de ellos así que no la vi mas -ya en este punto caían lagrimas por las mejillas de furuichi- saben, a ella le encantaba mi actitud algo tonta y mi debilidad por las mujeres, por eso me siento raro cuando no hago alguna tontera o cuando algo relacionado con las mujeres no me afecta

oga: ya veo, por eso te fuerzas por actuar como de costumbre, como cuando me pediste que te repitiera lo que dije, en el accidente con en -furuichi asintió

manta: lamento escuchar tu historia furuichi -decía tratando de animar a furuichi- quisas podamos sacar a tu novia de hay -los jóvenes trataban de animar a furuichi hasta que hilda hablo

hilda: imposible -decía seriamente mirando a furuichi- abrahel es un demonio -para impresión de todos- no es solo otro humano cuya alma esta en el infierno, como quisas alguno de ustedes pensó, ella es la reina de los sucubos una especie de demonios,podríamos invocarla, pero en cada universo hay diferentes demonios, por ejemplo el cerbero que tenia el alma de furuichi era mas fuerte que la mascota del gran señor demonio cerbero, invocar al correcto es una cosa, y evitar que nos maten es otra, podría ser incluso mas fuerte que blaze -todos se pusieron serios ante la conversación, esta se estaba poniendo cada vez mas extraña y mas fría- nadie invocara a abrahel bajo ninguna circunstancia, entendido -dándole una mirada fulmine a todos

oga: lo siento furuichi -este miro a oga- pero no podemos traerla, sin embargo, quisas en algún momento podamos llamarla, ya sabes usando los poderes del chico de pelo negro

goku: me temo que no podemos hacerlo -todos se impresionaron al escuchar a goku hablar por primera vez en la conversación

oga: que quieres decir -algo molesto

goku: miren -sacando de un bolsillo 8 pequeñas esferas- solo son 10 esferas de invocación las cuales son para casos de emergencia

kenichi: pero goku-san, hay 8 esferas -decía confundido

goku: eso es por que 2 han sido utilizadas -en ese momento kenichi recordó la que usaron en su mundo y oga la que usaron para recuperar a furuichi- en mi lista hay una serie de mundos por lo cuales hay que pasar: el mundo de las artes marciales, el mundo de los delincuentes, el de los espiritistas, el de los exorcistas, el del mundo oculto, el de los dragones, el de los jugadores, el de los demonios, el de los recuperadores y el de los mutantes, y esos son solo 10 de los mundos por los que debemos pasar, a eso súmenle los mundos por los que deben pasar los miembros del otro grupo, no podemos desperdiciar estas esferas de invocación entendido -todos incluyendo furuichi asintieron, aunque tanto oga como kenichi se sentían mal por furuichi, incluso izayoi se sentía algo mal- bueno ahora debemos entrenar -todos asintieron con determinación

-mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano, se encontraba una criatura amorfa la cual se estaba condensando y tomando forma

¿?2: así que este es el lugar donde se encuentra mi objetivo

hao: tu no deberías estar aquí -decía calmada mente ganándose atrás de ella- así que esa es tu forma física

¿?2: así es -decía la criatura al terminar de tomar forma, viéndose como una joven de largos cabellos verdes y ojos verdes y de mediana estatura solo siendo un poco mas baja que hilda y un poco mas alta que miu- quien eres?

hao: que clase de modales son esos -con una sonrisa- yo soy el dios de este mundo -la mujer se impresiono algo pero no se movió ni nada

¿?2: que quiere el dios de este mundo conmigo -seriamente

hao: nada, solo te vine a decir la ubicación de tus presas -con sonrisa juguetona, mientras la criatura veía a hao con mucha curiosidad

¿?2: por que lo harías, después de todo, ya deberías saber que soy un mensajero del destructor de tu mundo, por que ayudarme

hao: por diversión -con una gran sonrisa, impresionando y confundiendo mas a la criatura, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la criatura y le puso su dedo indice en su frente- aquí están -dándole la ubicación- dales saludos de mi parte de acuerdo -dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo

¿?2: que tipo mas raro -aun mirando el lugar donde hao desapareció, luego de unos segundos la criatura también desapareció

-mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamientos de la casa oyamada

kenichi: este lugar es increíble -decía mirando un espacio subterráneo secreto de entrenamiento- manta-san, por que alguien como tu tendría este lugar

manta: la verdad, me pidieron que lo construyera como salón de castigos -con mala cara al recordar la imagen de cierta joven

izayoi: salón de castigos -con sonrisa divertida- a que te refieres

oga: a mi este lugar me parece zona de entrenamientos -observando el lugar

furuichi: es obvio que es para entrenar, idiota -mirándolo con molestia por su actitud, manta los miraba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

ryuto: no los tomes en cuenta -decía seriamente mientras miraba las instalaciones y los equipamientos

akira: por favor continua con la explicación -animando a hablar a manta

manta: verán, este es considerado un salón de castigos, ya que se me pidió que lo construyera para castigar a mi mejor amigo -decía algo avergonzado por sus palabras

oga: castigar a tu mejor amigo?, por que harías eso -decía mientras le hacia una llave a furuichi

manta: lo que pasa es que luego de una dura batalla de mis amigos, paso un tiempo y mi amigo yoh no entrenaba, se la pasaba descansando, un día durante una practica de combate, yoh perdió la pelea y eso enfureció mucho a anna quien es la prometida de yoh así que me dijo que haga un cuarto secreto y especial de entrenamientos y lo hizo pasar un infierno de entrenamiento en este lugar de tal manera que yoh y nuestros demás amigos lo llamaron como el salón de castigos

oga: creí que seria algo mas interesante -decía con aburrimiento, manta solo suspiro

kenichi: no te preocupes manta-san, a mi me gusto la historia -dándole una sonrisa cálida

goku: muy bien todos es hora de entrenar -decía llamando a todos quienes ahora estaban en fila frente a goku- de acuerdo, izayoi y akira -los jóvenes firmes- entrenamiento de combate, ustedes 2 contra mi -los jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa- en y furuichi -firmes- ustedes entablaran amistad, hablaran de sus gustos y cosas por el estilo -goku lo decía con una sonrisa mientras que en y furuichi no entendían que pasaba

en: ni lo sueñes -apuntando a goku- no pienso volverme amigo de furuichi, el trata de quitarme a mi lamia

furuichi: no trato de quitarte a nadie -algo molesto

lamia: y no soy tuya -sonrojada y molesta

furuichi: goku-san por que tenemos que hacer esto -preguntaba sin entender por que

goku: oga explícale -oga que estaba riéndose se había detenido al escuchar su nombre

oga: por que yo? -sin entender que le tenia que decir a furuichi

goku: por que tu sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie -con una sonrisa

oga: respuesta de que? -todos tenían una gota en la sien

hilda: del porque furuichi y en deben trabajar juntos -toda seria

oga: oh, bueno eso es por que... -se puso a pensar y a dar vueltas por unos segundos, mientras beel imitaba todo lo que oga hacia- oh, lo tengo -todos estaban listos para escuchar a oga- por que el trabajo en equipo entre idiotas es importante -con cara idiota

beel: daaabuuu -con ojos brillantes -mientras todos quedaban petrificados por la "idiotes de oga"

goku: eso es correcto -con una sonrisa mientras todos lo miran impresionados

furuichi: espera, de verdad oga tiene razón

goku: por supuesto, pero no solo en idiotas es importante el trabajo en equipo -haciendo sentir mal a furuichi mientras los demás reían- sin trabajo en equipo, todo es mas difícil, sin trabajo en equipo no hubiéramos derrotado a blaze -ante el nombre todos estaban serios- aparte tu y en se supone que tienen un contrato, mientras mejor sea la relación de quienes tienen un contrato mas poder logran tener, aparte de los entrenamientos -oga asentía entendiendo a lo que se refería goku, mientras acariciaba a beel- así que ustedes a conocerse mejor y volverse amigos -furuichi y en aceptaron al final- creo que oga debe ir a meditar, así que entrenaras con ryuto -ambos asintieron- meditaran hasta nuevo aviso y luego deberán entrenar combate, y oga, beel se queda afuera de la habitación de meditación -oga asintió- miu y hilda entrenaran combate y a controlar sus poderes y habilidades respectivas, con gravedad aumentada 5 veces la gravedad de la tierra para aumentar su velocidad -ambas asintieron- mientras que kenichi, tu entrenaras con manta -kenichi asiente- manta hazle entrenamientos de calentamiento mientras llega esa persona para que lo entrene -manta asintió- bueno eso es todo a entrenar- los jóvenes comenzaron con su entrenamiento


End file.
